The world of Elrios
by Nightail
Summary: 20 years have passed, since the recurring event of the original Elgang. They all gone their separate ways. But when evil plunges Elrios again. New heroes rise up to protect it. Join the new heroes of Elrios, as they protect it from the evil trying to destroy it and rebuild it into their own paradise. (Minor Characters Spots still available.)
1. Help Wanted D:Updated

**HELP WANTED!**

**Night: Hi guys, this is night. For my new series I need your guys help.**

**My story, will take place in the world of Elsword. However I'm also going to add my OC(Orignal character) in the story. I decided that i'll let you guys, put your characters in the story. PM me if your character to be in the story.**

**You need to include:**

**Characters name:**

**Race:**

**Class:(Be creative, about your character's class. Try giving it a unique name and skill) Ex. Hunter-Witch Hunter-Halbringer note: This is my character classes.**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Character's Appearance(I need to know what it looks like. So i'll know what they look like and how there action will respond in its story.**

**(Character's Story)**

**Character skill and explanation (Require at least 2 skills for your character)**

**(Character 1st job advancement appearance)**

**(1st job Story)**

**(1st job skills optional)**

**(1st job weapons)**

**(Character 2nd job advancement appearance)**

**(2nd job story)**

**(2nd job skills optional)**

**(2nd job weapons)**

**If your character, makes it than good for you. You'll also be able to recommend stuff. **

**I'll be also accepting, links to your character's info. **

**I'm hoping to see a lot of people participate. :)**

**Thank you.**

**~Night**

**Minor Character Entries.**

**For those of, you who want to add your character's as minor character **

**Please Pm me with the following information:**

**The heading most have {Minor Character} because, i don't want to get confuse with the main, character's and the minor ones.**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Age:**

**Role in the story:**

**Information:**

**Past(optional)**

**Examples of minor character's are like npc in Elsword.**

**Antagonist Character Entries**

**For those, who want their character to be the main villian of my story. Please put in the following information**

**The heading must be {Antagonist}**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Age:**

**Class:**

**Role in the story:**

**Information:**

**Past(optional)**

**Relation to the character's(Optional, and not available yet until, I get the main character's of the story selected.)**

**Also, here is the information about the story.**

**_It has been 20 years after the event. Of the original Elgang, Some Elgang member. Decided to raise a family or go back to their sacred duties, some of them vanish went missing. And may never being able to be seen again. However the Elshards are missing and a new group of evil, has plunged Elrios. Now a new group of heroes, stand to protect Elrios and recovered the Elshards._  
**


	2. Prologue: The New world

**Night: Hi everyone, this is just the Prologue of the story. Character registration, is still in progress. I probably won't post, the first chapter until, I have at least. three main character to sign up. Meaning that you will be able to register, your character as the story progress.**

**Lets make this story, a good one :)**

**Prologue: The new world**

_**It has been 20 years, since the Elgang have recover the Elshards. Elsword, left the Elgang. To find his sister. Aisha, decided to become a magician instructor in Elder. Rena return to the Elven's to report her duties. Raven became the captain of the knight's in Elder. Eve revived her kingdom, and the nasod lived in peace with the other races. Chung, asked Eve. In hand in marriage and return to Hamel with her. As for Ara, she returned back to her hometown. To enjoy the serenity of live.**_

**~15 years ago~**

**Ara's POV**

I looked at the window of my house, it was rainy. Then I heard the doorbell, ring. When I opened the door. I saw no one, I then heard crying. When I looked down, I saw a child. That had a fox tail and ears. There was a note.

_**Dear Ara,**_

_**Please take care of my son. His name is Nightwing. He's a fox and a human, I feel that if he continues to live with me. That he will be an outcast to the people. I leave my son to your care.**_

There, was no address. I then took the child inside. I also promise myself, to take care of this child.

**~5 years ago~**

I began to see Night's progress. With the village, The village were made of a mixture of fox people, and human. At first, people. Were curious about, the new child. But after awhile, they started to get along with him. I also trained Night to wield a Katana. After a year, he seem to mastered the arts of the sword. I decided to ask, if he wanted to learn a secret arts of scythe wielding and demon magic. In exchange for his emotion.

He then agreed, knowing that the village will slowly. Help him recover his emotion. He continued. to train, he became stronger. Everyone pitched in, to help recover his emotion. He then manage to recover his emotions. Everyone was so happy.

But everything change, when he was 15 years old.


	3. Chapter 1: A new threat

**Night: Alright, For this chapter. I would like to introduce, Anon. OC, Blaze.**

**Enjoy XD**

**Chapter 1: A new threat**

**Night's POV**

I woke up, in my room. fluffling my tail, and yawning. Then Ara-noona called me.

"Night breakfast, is ready!" She shouted.

I then got out of bed and got dressed, in my kimono. I then grabbed my katana and walked down. I'm a 15 year old, fox-human. I was abandon by my mother, when I was born and Ara be taking care of me ever since. She's 37 years old. However she looks young for her age. Many Guys propose to her. But she rejected them all, because of me. I call her Ara-Noona, since she raised me like a sister.

When I got downstairs, I sat down and ate. My rice and some miso soup. After I was finish. I got up and went outside. Just then Ara stopped me.

"Hey Night, don't get lost." She replied happily.

"Yes Noona." I replied. When I got outside, I decided to head to the forest, to train. When I got to the forest, I saw a bunch of shady guys. I then hide behind the trees to avoid being seen. I then overheard them, with my fox ears.

"So, we going to grab the Elshard." One of them replied.

"Yes, we need to be careful." One of them said. I then popped out and said,

"Stop, right there!" I shouted. They then, looked at me and replied laughing.

"Haha, what can a kid. Like you do to us?" He said laughing. I then cast dark magic, and I levitate dead trees and strike them down. I manage to hit one of them.

"Ahh, what the hell. You're no ordinary kid, are you?" He said.

"Hah, don't underestimate. I full of pointental." I said. I then charged and swinged my swords. He then grabbed me, and pushed me down. He then grabbed out a dark orb and replied,

"Damm you kid, you might make. A nice soldier for Wally." He smirked. He then pushed the dark orb, right up my chest.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. The orb, then went inside of me.

"Ha, Kurai. I command you. To open the tree, and reviled the Elshard." He shouted.

I then smirked, and pushed my hand through his body.

"Gahh!" He shouted, blood coming out of him.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. Then a voice appeared.

"Ha, you little shitty human, thinks you can possess me don't think so."

I then continue, to make the man suffer. My eyes widen.

"What, have I become?" I thought.

After I was done, making him suffer. I then was dizzy. I then walked back home. Feeling dizzy, When I reached home, Ara saw me.

"Night, is that you?" She replied, it was dark for her to see me right. When I got to her. Her eyes started to widen.

"Night, what happen. To you?!" She replied.

"Noona... Some men, did this to me and turned me into this. I killed him, but I didn't want to." I started crying and then fainted.

"Night, night!" She screamed. As I lost consciousness, I enter my subconscious.

"Where, am I?" I thought. Then three figure, appeared on front of me.

"Who, will you choose?" One said politely.

"Which, path will you choose." One of them said, determinedly.

"Will you chose, to use one of us or go your own path." One of them said darkly.

"Who, are you guys?" I thought.

"Were, you in the future." All three of them said, at the same time.

My eyes, widen. "How can, I be all three of you?!" I said.

"You don't, you choose one of us." The, man with the large scythe, and had two fairy's next to him.

"Whichever, one of you choose.." The man, with long hair. And had two swords. That had talisman.

"Will determine, your future." The man, with demonic eyes. One of his hand, was demon.

"Choose, Choose.." They continued ranting, every second their voice. It be louder. They went to the loudest. They continued.

I couldn't handle it. I finally then replied,

"SHUTTTT UPPPP!" I shouted. Just then everything went dark and I woke up.

"Gahh!" I got up immediately. I then saw Ara next to me.

"Your, alright." She replied faintly. "Night, follow me." She replied.

As I followed her, she then opened a entrance. Inside a door. When we got there. I saw a blade, she then grabbed and gave it to me.

"Night, I have a request." She said.

"What is it?" I said.

"After 20 years, the Elshards have went missing." She said. My eyes widen, I then replied,

"How, can that be?!" I replied.

"A new evil, is born. In this world. Now The elshards are missing and a new evil's plunges Elrios. But with every evil, come speck's of light to shine it down." She said.

"I believe, one of that speck of light is you." She replied smirking. "Please, save Elrios." She asked.

I then replied, "I will Noona." She then told me to go to Elder, and meet Echo. I then packed up and headed towards Elder.

As I headed, towards Elder. I then notice someone, he was on the ground. I then realized that he was unconscious. I ran towards him, and saw that he was wounded.

"Hey, are you alright?" I replied.

The person, looked younger than me. He had a short spiky red hair, he had a black jacket. With a undershirt, I saw his right leg, it had a gun holster. The other one had a sword on it. I then picked him up and started a camp for the nite.

I then tend his injury, using the healing arts. I learn from home. His wounds were fixed and I then wrapped it with a bandage. After a while he woke up.

"Gahh!" He replied, shocked. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Oh, your awake." I replied.

"Who, are you?" He asked.

"Oh, my manners. I'm NightWing. But you can call me Night." I replied smirking. "Whats, your name?" I asked.

"My name is Blaze, Where am I. Where's Eden?" He replied.

"Eden, I think that's the city at the West side of Elrios. Your in the East side of Elrios." I replied.

"What I don't understand, The last thing I remembered is that a burst of light appeared. Right in front of me, next thing I know. I ended up in the middle of nowhere?" He said.

"Hmm, interesting. So how did you get those injuries?" I asked.

"Well, my village. It was attacked, I tried to defend. Almost everyone died, including my best friend Mark." He replied tearing up. I then threw a piece of meat to him.

"Here, eat up." I said smirking. He then sat next to me.

"So tell me your story?" He asked me.

"I came, from a village. Not far from here, I was abandon by mother. When I was born, and grew up there ever since." I replied.

"I'm sorry, to hear about that." He replied.

"No worries, I don't know her that much. I grew up with Ara-noona. Ever since." I replied.

"Wait Ara!?. Isn't she one of the heroes, that recovered the Elshards." He asked.

"Yeah, however she forgotten all of her, ability and the El's are missing once again. I'm searching for them." I replied.

Blaze, then smirked and replied.

"Alright, starting today i'm going to join you. To help find the Elshard." He replied.

"You, serious?" I replied.

"Yeah, if I tag along with you. I'm sure to find the person. That was responsible, for destroying Eden." He replied.

I then smirked and replied,

"Your choice." I said. When Morning came, we packed up and continue our journey to find the Elshards.

**Night: Well, Thats one OC(character introduce). Leave me any suggestion, on whose character to add in this story :D**


	4. Chapter 2: The Demon who seeks revenge

**Chapter 2: The demon, that seeks revenge.**

**Night's POV**

As me and Blaze continued, towards Elder. We then heard a courier, shouting.

"Here yee, Here yee. Be, on the lookout for a demon, that is on a bloodthirsty rampage. We have no idea, on what. It looks like but it says to have a claw, as sharp as steel. There, is also a reward, for the person. That captured this fiend. The reward is 1,000 ED." He shouted.

"1,000 ED!" Me and Blaze shouted.

"With that, much money. We can probably afford a week-long of food." Blaze replied.

"Yeah, if we can find this demon that is."I replied. We then grabbed an application, to hunt this demon. They told us, the demon was last seen at the forest. We then headed into the forest and searched. Hours passed, and we haven't seen the demon. Just then we saw a bunch of guards, mooching money off a family.

"Alright, your time is up. Pay or will take your son." One of them said.

"Please, we need more time." The man replied.

"Too late!" He then grabbed, the man son. But then something moved fast. When it crossed the guard. He was killed. Then the thing appeared in front of the other guard. He was somewhat tall. Wearing a white jacket, and his right arm was a claw.

"You dare, disturb them." The demon responded.

"Ahh, I was just following orders." The guard replied. The guard, then started to run. But the demon, was quick and caught up to him. Just as he was about to swing his claw.

Blaze then took out his pistol, and triggered it. It hit the claw, deflecting it and left the guard unharmed.

"Run!" He shouted. The guard, then ran.

"You dare, let him live. After what he did!" The demon shouted. He then ran up to Blaze, and was about to strike him. But I deflect his attack, using my Katana.

"You too!" He shouted. The demon, then backflipped and shouted. "Arching cannon!"

Fire then started to appear on his claw, and it then fired a multiple fireballs, heading right towards us.

"Blaze, evasive maneuver!" I shouted. We dodged it, and were only left. With our clothes ruined.

"Oh man, you ruined my favorite Kimono!" I shouted.

I then shouted, "Chain Trapper." A symbol appeared and it shoot out multiple chains, that headed straight forward him. My chains then caught him.

"Alright, got him!" I shouted. I then placed a seal on him. Sealing all of his powers, including his claw.

We then tied him up.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"No way, you already. Killed many people." I said.

"I only, killed them because. They were going to take that men son!" He shouted.

"We found, that hard to believe! Right Night?" Blaze said.

I then stayed, silent and replied. "Yeah, your right."

As we set up camp, we then ate and Blaze fell asleep. When fell asleep, I then gave the man some food.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"You, got to eat something, Mr..." I paused.

"Its Skarm." He replied.

"Well, by the looks of it, that arm. Isn't regular. I'm guessing you made a demon contract." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. How did you know?" He asked. I then showed him my fox tails and ear.

"Your, an animal- hybrid?!" He said.

"Yep, I'm half human as well." I said.

I then sat down, next to him talking to him.

"So, how did you became a demon?" I asked.

"3 years ago, my best friend. Chase, betrayed me and killed me. I used to be a knight."Skarm replied.

"I then made a contract, with the demon king Osiris. That I would be brought back to life. Right then I made a pledge, that I protect the weak, and destroy the king that rules Aqura(City currently in)."

"Destroy, a strong word." I replied.

"What, about you. What are you doing here?" Skarm asked.

"I'm just passing by the city and is heading to Elder. I need to meet someone over there. I met Blaze, unconscious on the ground. On my way there. I healed his wounds, and he decided to tag along with me."

"Wow, you must be lucky. To have a friend like that." Skarm replied, crying.

"Hey cheer up." I smirked.

I then untie Skarm rope lose and remove the seal.

"Huh, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping you, tonight will rid the king from this city." I replied.

"What about your friend?" Skarm asked.

"He'll catch up." I said.

We then sneaked inside the castle, we then saw, two guards and took them out and disguise as them. As we entered the castle. We then saw the King. He was rude to his servant and all he cared about was money. I can tell by the way he we entered the throne room, the King Ugo replied,

"What brings, you two here." Ugo replied. I then threw a dagger, close to his head as a warning shot.

"King Ugo, your time as King is up." I replied. "The shot, is only a warning. Leave now and your life shall, be spare." I said.

"G-guards kill them!" He shouted scaredly. We then grabbed out our weapons and attacked, Skarm jumped in the air and shouted "Arching Cannon!" He shouted. Shooting multiple fireballs at the guards, knocking them out.

I then shouted out "Swift strike!" I then moved fast at each guard and cut them down. They then called in reinforcements.

"Its an honor, fighting with you Night." Skarm said.

"Don't go, saying your death wish yet." I replied back.

Just as we were about, to get attacked. I then heard someone "Bulletstorm". I then saw Blaze jumped and spined upside down shooting his Pistol's like crazy. It shot down all of the guards.

"Heh, I'm not missing a party like this." Blaze replied smirking.

"Hmph, sorry for not inviting you." I replied. We then continued our assault. Until there were no more guards left. All who was left was Ugo.

"Please, don't kill me i'll do anything." Ugo pleaded. Skarm then picked him up, by the neck and replied,

"Leave this place at once, and never come back. If I ever see your face again. I will kill you." Skarm then dropped Ugo down, and he ran off. The whole town, was cheering when Ugo left.

Skarm, then smiled and replied.

"Thank you, Night. If it weren't for you. This town wouldn't be safe." He replied smirking.

"Well, we best be off." I replied. "The elshards, is missing and were on a mission to recover it."

We then left the city, happily waving goodbye to them. Just as we were about to leave, Skarm catched up to his. With a bag with him.

"Guys, wait up!" He shouted.

"Skarm, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I decided, that I want to tag along with you guys. *Huff* to recover the Elshards, with you guys." Skarm replied huffing and puffing.

I then smiled, and replied.

"Welcome to the team, Skarm." I replied.

With Skarm, on our side. I'm sure he'll help us with many fights. All three of us that is. I then thought of what, Noona told me and thoughted.

"Could Blaze and Skarm. Be another speck of light, saving Elrios?" I thoughted, as we continued down the road.

**Night: Yay, another OC character has appeared. This is ****SuperSkarm****, ****Character, next character, I probably going to add is Chi's.**


	5. Chapter 3: The Zentai Child

**Chapter 3: The Zentai Child. The Speck Of light**

**Night's POV**

As we were close, to Elder. I decided, that we should rest for the night. Everybody, then set up camp and, I cooked stew. Just when we were, about to eat. A voice shouted, "Shadow Beta", shadow roots then grabbed me, Blaze, and Skarm.

"What the hell is, going on!" Blaze replied. Then a figure, appeared. It was a girl, she had orange wavy hair, it covered one of her eyes. She had a violent eyes, that were very was also, holding a scythe. When she got closer, she then taste my soup.

"Hey, thats our food!" Skarm replied.

"Its delicious, yet it lacks confidence." She replied.

My eyes then widen, and turned into gloom. "My cooking, isn't good enough." I responded, gloomed.

The shadow, then disappeared and we. All fell down. I was still sitting down disappointed, Blaze then grabbed out his gun and tried to shoot her. But then she disappeared.

"What, the?!" Blaze replied. She then appeared, on top of a tree.

"Haha, Mirage. It allows me to transport, away from enemies. Will later." She then jumped, through the tree branch.

"Hey, get back here!" Blaze shouted.

"My, food lacks confidence." I continued, being disappointed.

"Night step out of it, she's getting away." Blaze replied. I then wave my hand and a bunch of branch, fell down. She then fell down.

"AHHH!." She screamed.

She, then fell unconscious. On the ground, we then started, to ask question.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Blaze started asking question.

"Hphm, its not like. I have to reply, to unpolite man. Like you." She replied.

"Who are you calling impolite, you hag!" Blaze replied.

"What, did you say!" She shouted.

They then started arguing. I tried stopping them, but they wouldn't listen. I then finally cracked.

"Would, you two stop fighting!" I yelled, with dark aura.

They then stopped, afraid.

"You, think you can just fight when I'm around. Huh!?" I shouted.

"Now, will you to quit it." I continued, disciplining them. While Skarm watches in fear. As soon, as I was finish yelling at them. I then asked the girl who she was.

"My name is Chibella. But you can call me Chi. I'm half- dark elf." She replied.

"What, is a dark elf. Doing in the crossroad between, Aqura and Elder?" Skarm asked.

"I don't really, know I was originally in Sander. Helping the villagers deliver stuff, next thing I know a burst of light appeared and then I ended up here." Chi replied.

"Wait, that happened. To Blaze as well!" I replied.

"Could, these burst of light mean something?" Chi replied.

"I don't know, but it never happened, to me. Wait isn't Sander and Eden, from the west region of Elrios?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chi replied.

"Well, what probably happened. Is that certain people, like Chi and Blaze. Were teleported here, to the East region. For a reason." I responded.

Then my eyes, widen and I replied,

"Wait, do all of us. have a relic, that are parent's gave us?!" I shouted.

"Hmm, I have this pendant, that was around my neck. When I was young." Blaze replied.

"I have the same pendant, but its only a different color." Chi replied.

"My mother gave me, this pendant." Skarm replied.

"Mine as well." I replied. When we all showed our pendants, it showed pieces connectecting together.

"I understand now." I replied.

"Understand what?" Blaze replied.

"Were the speck of light. That my noona, talked about." I replied.

"Speck of light. Hold on, I think I heard from my parent's told me. When I was young." Chi replied.

"Speck of light, speck of light..." Chi pondered, after awhile she replied,

"Ahh, I got it. Speck of light, was a story. About when, there is always a new darkness plunges the world, Heroes called the Speck of light. Will save the world once again. The heroes have special items. That they were given at birth. When they reached a certain age, they will have to undergo. A task, to save the land once again. However it says there were 8 heroes. Meaning that, there are still 4 more heroes, to be discover." Chi replied.

"So, meaning. That all of us, have the task of saving Elrios. Once again." Skarm replied.

"Right." I said. Then Chi, walked away.

"Hey where, are you going?!" I replied.

"I heard of the stories, but I don't believe in the story." She replied. "I'm going to find a way home." She continued to walk away. From us.

**Chi's POV**

Wow what, a weird group. That spiky hair dude, was really arrogant. The guy with the claw, was very quiet and that Fox child, he's the fellow. That seems to believe anything is possible. I then smirked and started to laugh. Suddenly, a bunch of man appeared.

"Look, its a dark-elf." One of them replied.

"I heard, there go for a good price. In the black market." Another of them replied.

They, then stunned. Me, with a paralyze knife. I couldn't move. I was scared, knowing I'm going to suffer again. Like when I was child. I then closed my eyes, afraid of what will happen next. When all of a sudden.

"Trapping Chains" A voice shouted. A strange symbol appeared, on the ground and trapped the poachers.

"Damm, Poachers." He replied. When I turned, around I saw the Fox kid.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. He then removed the knife and neutralize the paralyze poison, from my body using magic.

"Damm, you kid!" One of them shouted. They ran up to him, but then something fast pass me and grabbed the man by the neck.

"Damn it, what is up with these poachers." The man with claws appeared at a sudden burst. Something shot the man claw, he was injured. When I looked closely, there was a sniper. Just as he was about to shoot. I then saw the spiky hair kid, he was holding a pistol and shot him, without focusing.

"Who are you, people?" I asked.

The three, went in an stance and replied,

"Were, the Elshard search party!" All of them shouted. I then laughed, then I stood up and helped too.

"I can fight too." I replied. We then fought, the rest of the poachers. As the battle continued, the sun rised. I then spin my scythe and shouted out, "Solar Alpha!" As the sun continued to rise, my scythe started to glow my brilliantly. I then jumped in the air, and slashed my scythe in the air, causing a shockwave of light to appeared. It took down, the group of poachers. The three then started to cheer.

"Nice shot." The fox boy replied.

"Thanks, fox boy." I replied.

"By the way, its Night." He replied.

"Names Blaze." The spiky hair boy replied.

"I'm Skarm." The man with the claw replied.

As they greeted, themselves. I then thanked them, for saving me. Then as I was off. Night rushed up to me replying,

"Why not, journey with us?" He replied happily.

"Yeah, thats not a bad idea." Blaze replied.

"The more, the merrier." Skarm replied.

I then started to cry happily, and nodded my head. They then packed their bags, and I continued down, the road with them.

"So, Night if were the Speck of Light. That supposed to save Elrios, who do you think might be the other 4?" I asked.

"I don't know, but i'm sure will meet them along the way." He replied.

As we continued, down the road, as the sun rise. I had felt, a warmth of light in my heart. Knowing that I friends, along my side to support me along the way.

**Night: There done :D. Better hurry, there's only 4 main character slots left. I also need antagonist character from you people. Who are interested to be villains of my story.**


	6. Chapter 4: The contract, getting ready

**Chapter 4: The contract, getting ready**

**Night's POV**

We then manage, to reach Elder. As we walked inside. We saw many things. I was amazed things like this existed. We then headed to the alchemy house of this town. We then met a young woman. She looked 26 years old. She had white hair and curios look.

"May, I help you?" She replied.

"Were, looking for a woman name Echo?" I asked.

"Well, you've come to the right place." She replied. "I'm Echo." As we entered her house, we then explained on what happened.

"I see, so the Elshards are missing once again. So you four, must be the new team." She asked.

"Well, it was originally. Supposed, to be me. But I met these guys along the way." I replied.

Echo then replied, "Well you're going to need to find a place. To build of base of operation. The original Elgang, had a place to establish things." Echo replied while put a cigarette, up her mouth.

We then headed to the Estate building, to find a house.

"Holy crap, what is up with the price 2,000 ed just for a house!" Blaze shouted.

"Well, those are for the expensive houses." Chi replied. "We should afford the one that cost 500 ed." She replied. As they continue arguing. A man with a mechanical arm, with a jacket an a scar on his face then appeared.

"What's going on here?" He asked. He was looking in front of us.

"Kids?" He replied.

"Who, you calling kids?!" Blaze and Chi replied.

"That's because we are." I replied. Skarm facepalmed.

"Well, you shouldn't disturb the peace. Of Elder, just look around you." He said.

When we looked around, everyone was scared of us. I then walked up and apologize.

"We're, sorry mister. Please forgive my friends behavior. Will be going if you don't mind." I replied. He then looked at me, and replied,

"Hey, you look familiar." He replied.

"What, makes you say that?" I replied.

"Well, your fox tail and ear." He said.

"You kind of remind me, of a girl. I used to know from a long time ago." He responded.

"Oh, do you mean Ara?" I responded.

"Wait, how do you know her name?!" He replied, surprise.

"She's my Noona." I replied.

"Your what?!" He shouted.

(For those, who don't know, what "Noona", is used in a word in Korean. For an older sister, you grew up all the way to young adulthood.)

I then saw, the man apologizing.

"Please, forgive me. I'm an old friend of hers." He replied.

"My name is Raven." He then responded.

"No way, the Raven. Of the original Elgroup?!" Blaze responded. Shock.

"I heard, he's the captain of the Knights of Elder. But I never knew that he would appear right in front of us?!" Blaze replied.

I then explained, everything to Raven.

"I see, well don't worry. I'll take care of your living quarters, in the meantime. Its going to take a while, for us to find the an El. In the meantime recuperate." Raven replied smirking.

The gang decided, to do a little training and modify their weapons as well. Blaze was modifying his gun, to be able to shoot mana pistol and he created mods for his gun as well. Skram then made another contract with Osiris, he now wields a weapon called Archenfury. That enhances his claw and is able to use Arch cannon in his attack. Chi was contacting, her Zentai relic, and decided if she should followed, the path of the sun or the moon.

As for me, I continued training. I also decided, to focus on my scythe wielding. I also, decided to resist using my dark magic and the darkness was slowly, distancing away from me. However I also avoided using the blade, my Noona gave me since I didn't want to upset the balance, of my nature.

I continued training, with the scythe mastery, leaving the path of swordsmanship and magic. I know was a user, of the scythe. One nite while, I was training. I then heard a voice, when I got closer. To investigate, I then saw a wisp-like fairy looking creature. When I got closer, to help it. It thank me.

"Thank you, mister." He replied.

"No problem." I said.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Seishin, i'm a spirit guardian." Ths wisp replied.

"A what?" I replied.

"A spirit guardian, i'm a wisp. That restores the orders of mana." He replied.

"Explain, please." I said, as I sit down to listen.

"Have you heard of the difference of mages and witches." He asked.

"Uh yeah, Mages are magic user who used things for everyday life. However witches are evil magic user, who use it to accomplish. Their own selfish needs." I replied.

"So you little guys fight witches?" I asked.

"Of course not, we always have a wielder." They responded.

"Ok, where is your wielder?" I asked.

"I don't have one." He replied.

"You see, our wielder need to prevent using magic and use long sickles known as scythes." He said.

"Well, okay i'll be your wielder." I responded.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I given up. On using magic and i've been training my scythe a bit." I replied. He then replied,

"Its not that simple." He said.

"In order, for the ritual. To be completed, you need to neutralize all magic-related, objects from your body." He responded.

"Well, I've have this curse. Thats been bothering me and I haven't been able to get rid of it." I replied.

"A curse, I can easily cure that." I replied. He then, place his hand on my chest, and suddenly I feel a pulse of energy, being drained.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore." I replied happily.

"Well, are you still sure. You want to make the contract?" He responded.

"You'll be permanently giving up magic, for a while." He replied.

"Sure, I up for it." I replied. A ritual circle, appeared between me and him. He then chanted rune, and then cast a rune on my left arm.

"The ritual, is completed." He replied.

"How, do you feel?" He asked. My body felt, much lighter and more maneuverable.

"I feel great." I replied.

"Just, because you can't use magic. You can always use the power of the Spirit's to aid you in battle. Its a system called the Spirit system." He replied.

"When, you killed an enemy, in battle. You'll obtain its soul and it will put as a writing on your hand to use. However witches soul, you can use as much as you want. It will appear as a purple writing." He replied.

I decided, to give my new powers a try. He then summoned mana imps. I then easily slayed it and their souls, turn into writing and apply on my left hand.

"So what, do I do with them?" I asked.

"Use this skill, its called "Spirit Burster"" he replied.

"I then shouted pointed left hand out, and shouted, "Spirit Burster". Then a cannon of spectral appeared on my hand and a huge beam shot right passed the forest. Destroying a hole through it. When I looked at my arm. I saw the writings were gone.

""Spirit Burster", will cost you two writings." He responded.

"As you get stronger, you'll be able to learn new techniques." He said. He then went into my pocket and rested. I decided to return, to return to the group.

"Hmm, a person that hunts witches." I thoughted.

When I got back to the group, they then started asking question.

"What happened to, your arm Night?" Blaze replied.

"I made a contract, with a spirit guardian." I replied.

"I heard of those, creatures but I never thought they existed." Chi responded.

"Well, a made a contract with one, and thats that." I replied.

"So you can't use magic anymore?" Skarm replied.

"Yeah, but only for a while." I replied.

As they continued, asking question. Raven then came in and replied,

"Guys, I found out where the first Elstone is?!" Raven replied.

We then packed our bags and headed out, heading towards Mizu, the city of vast water.

**Night: Alright for my next update I need suggestion on which OC I should next.**

**Here are the OC I can't decide for next chapter.**

**Nyte Obsidia **

**A young man, from a secret organization. Who is cursed with the demon, Eclipse.**

**or my other suggestion.**

**Mayumi**

**A mysterious wolf-hybrid girl, that is lost in the world**.

**Leave, reviews if either Nyte or Mayumi should be added to the story XD**


	7. Chapter 5:Lost Ice,The Distant Princess

**Night: Hi, for the next chapter. I decided to choose between Nyte and Mayumi. Well I felt bad and decided to add both of them to the story.**

**Chapter 5: Lost Ice, A distant princess**

**?'s POV**

I standed still. Waiting orders from my captain and superior.

"Nyte Obsidia, please stand forward!" She shouted. I then walked forward.

"As the Lieutenant. Of Frost squad. I have assigned a mission for you, one that will hang the balance of Elrios itself." She replied. She then turned on a screen.

"I want you to accompany this child." She replied.

"Is there something, special about this child?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is NightWing. Our intel, tells us that's he a half-fox, trying to recover the Elshards. We want you to escort and protect him, until his mission is complete." She replied.

I then nodded, and accepted the mission. I wondered if a kid, like that. Has that much power. I grew up, in a special force unit called the Blizzards of Fate. Its a group of soldiers, that was created by King Hamel, to protect the peace of Elrios. I trained here, since I was young.

"Grr." I then grunted.

"No, I will not let you consume me." I replied.

Also, my souls been corrupted. Seven years ago, I was assigned to capture a demon, known as Eclipse. But he ended up, wiping out my entire unit. What he did to me, was a fate worse than death. I was possessed by a demon and know I try my best to fight it. I then continued to Mizu, hoping to find NightWing.

**Night's POV**

I walked, to Mizu. Uncomfortably, due to my new clothes. I was wearing a hunting jacket, with a vest under it. I haven't wear anything other than a Kimono. It was tight, and rough as well. I was wearing this because, Raven recommended me. To wear these clothes, because it was more appropriate to my current fighting style. He also gave me a gauntlet, of some sort that had gem slot, in it. They weren't glowing though. I think he gave me, this because it will let me use my new abillity, much easier. I then saw the other guys.

Blaze, hair grew much longer. He was also wearing a black jacket, and had a arm bandana. He got rid, of his sword. In exchange, to advance with his guns. He now, carry gun parts. So that he can switch his pistol, gun type.

Skarm, was wearing, a grey fur jacket and had Archenfury, in his back. When I looked, at his weapon closely. I see that his weapon, was possessing him and had a mine of its own. How can a phantom blade, enhance his claw. Does it just it just emerge from the claw? I thoughted.

Chi, seem more different. Than the first time I met her. She had a cape, that shine in the moonlight, she also has wings appearing on her, when the moon is out. Her scythe, was also vibrate as ever. She still, seem cheerful as ever.

As we continued, to Mizu. I then sensed. That we were being watched. I then whispered, "Sacred sense". A small amount of energy, came out of my left arm. Making a trail of soul's. I then closed my eyes and sense somebody. Going to attack my group.

"Everyone, get down!" I shouted. A voice then shouted, out.

"Demon, constrict!" She shouted. A strange, root came out and was aiming towards me. I then shouted.

"Strife's render!" I shouted. A invisible shield, appeared right in front of me and the attack is deflected. Blaze then, equipped, the quickscope mod to his gun. He then shot at extreme speed and precision. The figure, then flew down fast. When we got a closer, look it was a girl.

She had a long purple hair, and pointed ears. She also have a wing of angelic and demonic. She then headed towards Blaze and shouted,

"Demon constrict!" She then created, strings of dark el and it quickly tied Blaze together, rendering his action.

"What the hell, I didn't even see that!" He said.

She then headed, towards me. But then Skarm, then used Rip corder. To grab her by extending his claws.

"Got, you!" He replied. The girl, then smirked and whispered.

"Abyssal portal." A small void portal, appeared in front of her. She then threw a Kunai, and it hit part of Skarm face.

"Ha, you missed.", Just then he couldn't move.

"Wha, a paralyze knife?!" He responded. Just then the blood, from the kunai. Then turned into a needle. It then impale Skarm.

"Damm you!" Skarm replied, as he fell on the ground unconscious.

Chi then ran up, to her and tried to strike her, with her scythe. But the girl teleported. She then teleported behind Chi. She then used her claw, and stab through Chi.

My eyes widen, seeing my comrade's down. Unconscious. I then ran towards, her without thinking. I then swinged my scythe. Senselessly, and hoping to strike her.

"You witch!" I shouted. She then smirked, and teleported behind me and threw a knife on my leg. It was a poison dagger. But I still continued my assault. As I kept swinging my scythe, she then shouted out. "Abyssal Chain." Portals of voids appeared, and it summoned chains and then constricted me. I struggled, but the poison. Was rapidly moving inside my body.

"Wow, your pathetic than I thought." She replied.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Its simple, the person who hired me. Ask me to dispose of you. But don't worry your friends aren't my target." She replied. She then summoned a short sword, and then raised it above me.

"I'll tell you my name, since you put up a fight, and your going to die. The name is Hakuhen Yuki, I'm a half-demon." She replied. As she struck her sword down. I then closed my eyes, waiting for the unthinkable.

"Cyrofall!" A voice replied. When I open my eyes, I saw raining ice.

"What the hell, is going on?!" Hakuhen replied. Then someone teleported out of nowhere, he then punched her using a fist of ice. Hakuhen was then sent flying.

"What the?!" She replied.

When I looked at him more closely, He had blue braided hair and wore a shawl. I couldn't see his face though. He then summoned a scythe of frost.

"Ahh, damm you!" The demon girl replied. She then rushed towards The man, but then a girl, with a sword of thunder. Struck her.

"Well, you're late." The blue hair man replied.

"You can't rush, a princess time." She replied. She had long black hair, she wore a summer dress and a leather jacket over it. Her eyes were emotionless. She also had a wolf tail and ear. She then talked to me using her mind.

"Listen up, I don't like to repeat myself." She replied.

"Wait, how are you talking to me with your mind?" I replied.

"I'm using telepathy. I'm a psychic." She responded.

"Now, grab your scythe's and help us out." She replied.

"Start using your head, as well when you're in battle." I then picked up my dual sickle's and stood up, continue to fight with these two. I then asked for their name.

"Hey, what's your name you two?" I asked.

"I'm Nyte Obsidia." The blue haired man replied.

"Mayumi." The emotionless girl replied. We then rushed towards Hakuhen, ready to fight.

**~To be continued~**

**Next Chapter: 24 hours ago**

**Night: Well, I hope you enjoy the appearance of the two.**


	8. TWOE Special Announcement 1,22,13

**Special Announcement! 1/22/13**

**Hi guys, thanks for enjoying my series so far. I got far through, the story. To where Nyte and Mayumi are introduced and I have a suggestion for you guys.**

**Would you rather expand the max protagonist capacity to 12 people. Because I will do that later on the story. If you like me too.**

**Also, I want to add a suggestion myself.**

**How about giving, the Elgang. The ability to use team attacks? Here's my example.**

**(Night and Blaze Team Attack)Blade Storm: Night, creates a spiritual mod. For Blaze gun, It then transformed into a giant cannon. That they shoot towards the sky, causing the sky to rain down many blades. Destroying all enemies, around the area. And enchant, a special spectral buff. (30 seconds buff)**

**Here's another example**

**(Nyte and Mayumi Team Attack) Thundelanche: Creates, a snow avalanche. Imbued with electricity. To blow down the enemies. Causes paralyze and freezing for 60 seconds.**

**If you like me, to add the team attacks. I would like you guys, to make some as well. These things will, later be added in the future of the story. Also here are the current results for the character play's**

**Protagonist:**

**NightWing(Night) Hann(Lol, chose that as his last name since he grew up, with Ara-Hann) **

**Race: Fox-Human**

**Gender:Male**

**Age: 16~19**

**Class: Witch hunter~ Halbringer**

**Blaze**

**Race: Human?(True, race will be revealed later. I think?)**

**Gender:Male**

**Age:15~18**

**Class: Ranged Handler~Gun master**

**Skarm**

**Race:Demon**

**Gender:Male**

**Age:17~20**

**Class: Vengeful Striker~Angelic claw **

**Chibella(Chi)**

**Race: Half-Dark Elf Human**

**Gender:Female**

**Age:14~17**

**Class: Crescent Reaper~ Moon Deity**

**Nyte Obsidia**

**Race: Human**

**Age:18~21**

**Class: Frost Hunter~Blizzard Reaper**

**Mayumi**

**Race: Wolf-Human**

**Age:14~17**

**Class: Mirror Princess~Eclipse Queen**

**(Free Slot)**

**(Free Slot)**

**The four other free slots, will probably be available. If people, want it.**

**Minor Chracter:**

**Dawn**

**Race:Human**

**Gender:Male**

**Age:19**

**Role: Night's long lost sibling**

**Add. Info: Will not be a character introduced in the story, until probably chapter 25**

**Antagonist:**

**Kage ClawQuake**

**Race:Cat tribe(Black, Humanoid Cat.)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:18~21**

**Class: Energy Claw**

**Add. Info: Will later be introduced as one of the main Antagonist. In the story.**

**Hakuhen Yuki**

**Race: Half-Demon**

**Gender: Female **

**Age:Unknown(Looks 13~17 years old)**

**Class:Shredding Demon**

**Add. Info: Will play as Antagonist, that will constantly. Try to kill Nightwing(Night).**

**Rose Augard**

**Race:Human**

**Gender:Female **

**Age:15~19**

**Class:Dragon swordsmen **

**Add Info: A Antagonist, that wishes to destroy the world, and reborn into nothing but happiness.**

**There's still more slots for the Antagonist spot.**

**So, I hope more people OC, will participate in the story. **

**Leave a review, if you want to expand the progantist slot to 12 and that team attack should be added.**

**~Night :)**


	9. Chapter 6:3 vs 1, A stranded angel

**Chapter: 3 against 1. A Stranded angel**

**Night's POV**

As we fought Hakuhen, she did a few demon constrict, to try and trap us. Mayumi, then cast a imbued. Her sword with fire. She then ran towards Hakuhen, and strike her. She missed.

"Wow, you must've gotten a lucky shot. When you attacked me." Hakuhen replied. As she teleported. Mayumi then turned around and strike her with her sword handle.

"What?!" Hakuhen replied, as she got scorched from the fire of her sword.

"It isn't hard, to know where you're going to appear as long as I seen it once." Mayumi replied.

Hakuhen, then yelled out "Abyssal Chains!" She then summoned void portal, that were heading towards Mayumi, then she shouted out. "Mirror Void!" A mirror then appeared, in front of her and it bounce back, at Hakuhen.

"Wha, how did you?" She replied.

"Mirror Void, allows me to deflect my opponents magic and projectiles and send it right back at them." Mayumi responded. Hakuhen, was now trapped on her own spell. Nyte, then created a Ice bat, and swung right at her. She was then sent flying, up in the sky.

"Damn, you i'll be back kkkkkkkkkkkkk..." She shouted, as she continued. Flying up into the sky.

I then went up to my allies, and tend to their wounds.

~A while later~

"Thanks, you guys. For helping me, well we best be off." I replied.

"I'll come too." Nyte replied.

"Wait, you're joining us?!" I replied.

"Well, I have a mission to protect you." He replied.

"A mission?" I asked. He then explain everything, and we continued. On the road ahead.

**?'s POV**

"Where am I?" I replied.

I woke up, in the middle. Of the road, I then stand up.

As I continued, down the road. I saw a group of travelers in front of me. I then felt dizzy, when they got closer. A boy replied,

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy, with fox ears replied. I then fell down unconscious, hearing them shout,

"Hey, hey you alright?!" They all replied.

~Hours Later~

I then woke up. A voice replied,

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake." A boy replied.

When I looked up, I saw his face. He had a curious looking face. He also, had ears and the tail of the fox. I saw one of his arm. There was a magic gauntlet on it.

"The others, are gone and won't be back for a while." He replied. He then sat down next to me and replied,

"I'm Nightwing, but you can call me Night. What's yours?" He asked. I then replied,

"My name is Sora." I replied calmly.

"So, what were you doing. In the middle of the road?" He asked.

"I was accused, of murder. They then, punish me by sending me to hell. But I landed in Elrios instead." I then spread my wings.

"Oh, you're an angel." He replied.

"Yes, that is right." I replied. I then started to cry.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked.

"My life is ruined. I was kicked out of my home, now where am I supposed to go." I replied. Suddenly, a bunch of men appeared.

"Crap, Poachers!" Night replied.

"Look, a fox and an angel. Their worth a fortune in the black market." One of them replied.

One of them cast, a sealing magic on me, that prevent, me from using magic. Night then, walked up in front of me and readied his weapon.

"Idiot, what are you doing. Your going to get yourself killed!" I shouted.

The poachers, then started to fire arrows at us. Night then used himself, as a shield. To protect me. He was badly hurt.

"What are you doing run, leave me you'll have enough time to escape!" I shouted.

"No, I won't lose a precious friend, to people like them."He replied.

My eyes widen, he called me his friend. But I only met him. Night then struck down some poachers, but more and more came.

"Boys, kill the fox,the angel's got more profit on her." The poacher replied.

They then fired the arrows again.

"Noooo!." I shouted. Suddenly, my pendant started to glow, also his necklaces started to glow. My wings then transformed, into angelic wings of light. I then grabbed night, and flew up into the air.

"Will, take them down. With one blow." I nodded his head. I then threw him up high into the air. We then shouted out,

"Angelic Judgement!" We shouted at the same time. Night then, uses his gauntlet to shoot a giant ray of light. I then used, a bow of light, and then shot down a giant arrow of light. It then obliterated, the whole poacher group. My wings then turned back to normal.

"Ahhh!, help I'm falling!" Night shouted. I then caught him and replied,

"Thanks, Night." I replied.

"No, problem." He replied.

We then descended, on the ground and saw the whole group astonish.

"No wait, that was awesome!" Blaze replied.

"Incredible." Chi and Mayumi replied.

"Very amazing." Nyte and Skarm replied.

"Hey, Night do a attack like that, with me next." Blaze replied.

"Well, I sort of just done it, on my own. I really don't know how I did it." Night replied.

As they continued, to talk I then smiled and laugh. I then journey with Night's group. As we were searching for the Elshards. That he explained, I was happy to journey with people I can trust. I thought, as I ran ahead and flew. Hoping to enjoy my new life.

**Night: Well thats the introduction, of team attacks. The attacks, will be used when two to three, people have their pendant glow. Which will triggered the team attack.**

**Also, I think I'll decide to expand the protagonist slot to 12. I reserving one for my friend. which makes 4 character slot. Available. **

**Btw: I will not start a personXperson, thing until maybe chapter 45 or something like that. **

**Also, I apologize. For lack of detail, in this episode. I very tired, and want to take a nap. So that I may have enough energy. To continued, writing more chapters. I hope you understand.**


	10. Chapter 7: The Princess of Mizu

**Night: Hi, guys for the 8th speck of light. I made it myself, based on my friend's personality and characteristics. Note: That some of her expression. Will not be somewhat true feelings of my friend.**

**Name: Mizuki Akua**

**Age: 16~19**

**Race: Fox-Human**

**Weapon: Sage's staff, charm**

**Class:Sage~Light Sage~Shrine Maiden**

**Sage~Mana Sage~ Spellsword**

**Sage~Ice Maiden~ Frost Princess**

**Personality: Kind, Shy, Determine**

**Appearance: Light blue eyes, as the bright ocean. Has a short silver blue feminine hairstyle(same as eve's but slightly longer). Wears a magic cloak, with a hood with formal clothing.**

**Skills:**

**Heal: Mizuki, will cast a spell. That will heal her allies.**

**Smite: Throws a charm, that causes a mana explosion causing damage, within the charms radius.**

**I'll let you guys decided, on her class :)**

**Chapter 7: The princess of Mizu**

**Night's POV**

We finally, reached Mizu. The city of water.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" I replied.

Nyte, then popped his traveled book and started reading.

"Mizu, is known as another city. Of the Fox people, its widely popular. For its merchants, haiku performers, and its eastern culture. No wonder, you feel at home Night. Its the exact place, as your hometown Kitno." Nyte replied. To busy admiring the streets of this bustling town, I then wandered of to explore the cities mystery.

"Hey, Night. Wait up?!" Blaze replied. As I looked, at all the goods of the city. I then noticed one good, that I always wanted.

"No, way! Are those medium necklaces." I replied.

"Why, yes they are. I made them myself." The girl with the hood replied.

"Wow, how much for one?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm giving them away. For good luck." She replied. "You can take one, for free."

"Really?!" I replied.

She then nodded her head.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. Oh here have this." I replied, I then handed her a magic charm.

"Wow, are these magic charm. I've been trying to find one, in the market. But couldn't find one. I heard they were only sold in towns near Kitno." She replied happily. Then guards, came and asked me.

"Excuse me, sir have you seen this girl?" One of them replied. The girl with the hood then, hid her face.

I then replied, "No sir, I have not."

"I see, well if you see her. Let us know." They then left and the sigh with relief.

"Were, they looking for you?" I asked. The girl then removed, her hood and replied.

"Yes, they are. Thanks not revealing me." She replied. She also, popped out fox ears and fox tails.

"Oh, so you're a half fox." I replied. I then revealed my ear and tail to her.

"Ehh, you're a half fox. Like me?!" She replied.

"Yes, an Kitno. Is my hometown." I replied. She was astonish. The guards, then came back.

"Halt, stay away from the princess!" One of them replied.

"Ehh, your a princess?" I asked her. One of the guards, try to attack me but I dodged him.

"You two, stop. He didn't do anything wrong!" She shouted. But they didn't listen, to hear and continue assaulting me. One of them manage to land a strike on me. I then grabbed the princess and then used, a talisman to teleport. Somewhere else.

"Guards, sound the alarm!" The guards, then started a lock-down, trapping everyone inside the city.

I then teleported on the outskirt, of the town.

"You, idiot. What do you think your doing?!" The girl shouted.

"Just to let you know, I don't want to hurt innocent people!" I responded.

"You idiot, you could have. Just explain yourself!" She shouted again.

"Those two were idiot, they didn't even listen to you!" I shouted at her. Her eyes then widen, she then started to cry.

"You meanie." She said

"Hey, calm down Miss. ummm" I thought.

"Mizuki. Mizuki Akua." She said

"Alright, I promise you that i'll bring you back to your hometown." I replied.

"Pinkie, promise!?" She replied.

"Yeah, alright. Pinkie promise." I replied. I then thought of a plan, to find a way. To clean my name in Mizu.

**Night: So, yeah Mizuki. The 8th speck of light of the story. She will actually, be falling for Night eventually or something like that. Depending on her class, will determine the character's, all of them. Ending at the end of the story. So decide wisely. I won't give the bio of her classes. But I will show, you her weapons, for her job advance.**

**Light sage:**

**Maiden Wand, Mana charm.**

**Shrine Maiden:**

**Maiden magic fan, magic charm.**

**Mana Sage:**

**Magic**

**Spellsword:**

**Magic Blade, Magic**

**Ice Maiden:**

**Ice and water magic, baby wyvern**

**Frost Princess:**

**Ice elemental, , Ice grimlor, Wyvern**

**P.S., sorry NightFallCrystal, if you're offended with anything. If your pissed with something, Let me know. **


	11. Chapter 8: The 4 other speck of light!

**Chapter 8: The 4 other speck of light?!**

**Narrator's**

**As Night thinks of a plan, something else is going on the other side of Elrios. Why don't we take a look at the other side. In the town of Ayakumia. Will meet our 9th speck of light. A youngster name...**

"Ahhhh! Pervert!" A girl shouted. The screaming came from the public bath. A male figure, then came out of the showers, being chased by a angry mob of women's.

"Haha, catch me if you can." A young man with long black hair and blue eyes replied.

**Right let me explained, this is Jay. He's a 16 year old and a troublemaker in Ayakumia. His worst crime, well you already said it.**

"Get back her you pervert!" A woman replied.

**Yep, you said it. He's a pervert, he isn't the worst pervert. He's a tough fighter and knows when to get serious, he's just isn't serious right now.**

Jay then, jumped high up to the building and continued running, until the mob of girls lost him.

"Haha, another peeking successful." Jay chuckled.

"So did you enjoy it?" A man replied.

Jay, then looked around and saw a young man, with long ivory hair and hazel eyes. He seemed older than him.

"What do you want and how did find me?! Did the police sent you?!" Jay replied.

"Nobody sent me. I just came here to talk." The man smirked.

"Well, what is it that you want to talk about?" Jay asked.

"Well first of all, where did you get your powers?" The man replied.

"Huh, I just had them since I was born." Jay replied.

"Who's your parent?" The man replied again.

"I don't remember, they abandon me a long time ago." Jay replied.

The men smirked.

"What if I tell you, you're part of something big?" The man asked.

Jay, eyes widen and replied. "What do you mean?!"

"I'm saying, that you can have the chance to seek the truth. What's your decision?" The men replied.

"Just, who the hell are you?" Jay asked.

"The name is Dawn. I believe this belongs to you." Dawn then tossed, a pendant at Jay.

"Huh, wait a minute. This is the pendant, my mother gave me ten years ago. How did you find this?!" Jay shouted.

"Well what's your decision?" Dawn asked again.

Jay then smirked and scratched his head, he then replied. "Hell, if I care. As long, as I can have something interesting to do. I'm in!" Jay replied.

Dawn then smiled.

"Very well, to start things of. I need you to find my brother, I haven't seen him in 15 years now." Dawn then handed a letter.

"Give this to him. His name is Nightwing, but he is called Night. If you haven't heard of him." Dawn responded.

Jay then looked down and looked up and replied,

"Where is he?" Jay replied.

"He will be headed to Hamel, meet him there." Dawn responded.

Dawn then summoned two wings of light and covered himself with it. Suddenly he turned into a drill of light and disappeared fast.

"What the hell?" Jay replied.

Jay looked up at the sky, for several minutes and after a while. He headed to Hamel. Hoping to find some answers.

As he headed towards Hamel, he saw a village. That was invaded with bandits asking for their crops.

"Alright, head over your fair share of crops and will leave you alone." The bandit replied.

"No, the crop belong to the people of this village." The village elder replied.

The bandit leader, then punched the elder and grabbed out his sword and was about to strike him down. Just before he can, Jay appeared and kicked him in the face.

"Hey, leave him alone. Pick someone who can fight." Jay replied.

"Damn you kid, boy's attack!" The leader shouted. The bandits then headed towards Jay, and were to strike him. However Jay was fast and struck them down, with only his bare fist. The only one left, was the leader. He was about to run away, but Jay chased him down, and tackled him. He then starting beating-down the bandit leader and continued beating him down, until the bandit leader finally gave up.

"Alright, you win. Just don't hurt me anymore!" The leader pleaded.

"Leave this village, if I see you again. I will finish the job." Jay replied. The leader, then ran way and the whole village cheered.

"Thank you kind sir, is there anyway we can repay you?" The village elder replied.

"Well yeah, do you guys know a quicker way to Hamel?" Jay replied.

"Why yes, we do." The elder replied.

**The elder, show a shortcut to Hamel, after thanking them. Jay headed towards Hamel.**

**~Meanwhile in some random place~**

"Uh man, where am I supposed to go. I thought I was supposed, to go there. Now I'm lost." A girl with wings replied.

**This is Yumi, she's an angel. That descended from heaven, to find Sora. Her childhood friend. She is also a high-ranking angel and a young one at most. She's 15 years old. However her only flaw, is she has trouble. Finding her direction in Elrios.**

"Man where am I suppose to go. Man if only Sora was here." Yumi replied depressed. Suddenly Dawn appeared out of nowhere and replied.

"If you want to find your friend, I suggest you head to Hamel." Dawn replied.

"Huh, how do you know?" Yumi replied.

"You can, say that I know them." Dawn replied. Dawn then disappeared in an instant.

"What a strange and cool guy." Yumi replied.

"And how am I supposed to know where Hamel is?" Yumi replied depressed. Suddenly she came up with an idea. I know, i'll use my wings and fly to Hamel. Yumi then widened her wings and ascended to the sky.

"Don't worry Sora, I'm bringing you home!" Yumi shouted.

After a while, of her off the ground, her wings started to crippled and she fell down.

"Huh, what the hell is going on?!" Yumi replied.

**Let me tell you something, Angel's that descend to Elrios, will need to use mana to fly. If their mana runs out, their wings will cripple and they will fall down.**

"You could have told us that earlier!" Yumi shouted.

**I thought you knew?**

"I never actually, read my angel's guide on Elrios!" Yumi shouted.

**Well, while Yumi falling down. Lets go down to the ground to see our 11th speck of light.**

**~Inside the forest~**

"Alright, so if I head this way. I'll reach Hamel in no time." A girl with chains on her hand replied.

**This is Kosen Ju, she is Human-Nasod. Everything about her is unknown about her, until we further reach into the story. She's 17 years old.**

Kosen then noticed, someone falling down. It was heading right towards her.

"Oh shi.." Just before Kosen, can finish speaking. The figure then land on her.

"Oww, I landed on something hard and metallic." Yumi replied.

"Thats my face, you idiot." Kosen replied down on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yumi replied.

Kosen, then summoned her chains and throw her off of her.

"Ow, what did you did that for?" Yumi replied.

"You didn't get off me." Kosen replied.

"I said, I was sorry." Yumi replied tears coming down her.

"Well anyway, what were you doing in the sky?" Kosen asked.

"Oh yeah, I sort of had an accident with my wings, and I fell down just like that." Yumi replied.

Kosen, then ignored her and just continued on her path.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Yumi replied.

"I'm heading to Hamel." Kosen replied.

"No way, me too. Mind if I tag along?!" Yumi asked.

"Alright, just don't slow me down. I'm in a hurry." Kosen replied.

"Okay!" Yumi replied.

The two then headed towards, Hamel. When they noticed a cat-like person ahead of them. Kosen eyes then widen.

"Kage, is that you?!" Kosen replied.

The cat figure then turned around and replied,

"Well, well. If it isn't Kosen Ju. How's it been?" Kage replied.

Kosen, then took out her chains and attacked him. Kage dodged the attack.

"You idiot, where have you been all this time?!" Kosen replied. As she continued, swinging her chains.

"Nothing, really other than collecting elshards, for a catalyst." Kage replied.

Yumi then stepped in and grabs out her wand.

"Dragon beam!" She shouted. A beam of lightning appeared, and was heading straight towards Kage.

Kage then, sticks his hand out at the lightning and drained the beam, like it was nothing.

"Don't use Energy attacks, he'll only drain it and use it against us." Kosen replied.

"My turn." Kage replied. Kage then charged up energy of lightning and shouted out.

"Energy volley!" Kage shouted. Energy of thunder appeared, and he threw multiple energy shockwaves at Yumi and Kosen. The shockwaves directly hit Yumi because of her mana being short and she couldn't fly. Kosen dodged it fast, using her chains as hooks.

"Wow, you grown stronger. I'm impressed." Kage replied, licking his paw.

"However, I'm better. Lets end this." Kage, then entered his battle stance and shouted out.

"Feral's rage!" Kage shouted. Spectral claws appeared on his hand. Kage then swiftly run towards Kosen. Kosen tried to use her chain to deflect his attacks, but he grabbed the chain and Kosen with it. He then hugged Kosen, and peck her on the forehead. Kosen then blushed and fainted.

"Haha, man you're always like this. When I do that. Well later." Kage, replied as he disappeared fast.

After a while, Kosen and Yumi regain consciousness. Kosen was angry.

"Damn it, he got me again." Kosen replied.

"Hey do you know him?" Yumi replied.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kosen replied.

"Well alright, we should hurry. The next train to Hamel leaves soon." Kosen responded.

Yumi then nodded, her head and they rushed towards the train station and got on a train to Hamel.

**~The next day, in Hamel~**

"Hey Evan, why won't you take me along. To the outside world." A girl with silver hair replied.

**This is Evia, she's the princess the Hamel and the daughter of King Chung Seiker and Queen Eve Seiker, she spent most of her life in the castle and is 17 years old. The boy next to him is her brother, Prince Evan Seiker. He is 19 years old, and spent most of his time outside the castle.**

"Well, mom doesn't want you." Evan replied.

Evia gave a pouty face and replied, "Oh come on, please." She begged, to her brother. After, a while Evan finally gave up and replied,

"Fine only, this once. After that you're going to have to wait for your 18th birthday. To go outside."

Evan replied.

Evia then smiled and replied,

"Alright, then lets hurry. So she doesn't know, i'm missing." Evia replied.

The two sneaked out of the castle, and went they went outside the castle, and into the city. Evia was amazed.

"Wow, I never seen anything like it." Evia replied.

Evia, then wandered off. To see the amazement outside, the castle. She then accidentally bumped, into a figure. It was a girl with a black kimono.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Evia replied.

"Its no problem, at all." The girl replied.

Evia, then greeted the girl.

"I'm Evia." She replied.

"I'm Aya, please to meet you." The girl replied back.

The two began to chat, and started to hangout, they ate unique food and looked at amazing items. From across the city. Evia then bought two and gave one and replied,

"This bracelet, will symbolize our friendship." Evia replied.

Aya, then smiled and wearing the bracelet.

Hours have passed, and the two enjoyed the time of their lives. Finally it was dark.

"Wow, I had a great time, I hope we can this again." Evia replied.

"Yeah me too." Aya replied.

"Well, i'll see you later." Evia replied. The two wave goodbye and, Evia is hoping to hang with her again. But what she didn't realize, is what Aya truly is.

Aya then started crying and walked to the outskirt of town. Kage then appeared.

"Well, are you ready to go back?" Kage replied.

"Yes." Aya replied, crying. The two disappeared, in a portal of darkness. Returning to where they came from.

"Forgive me, Evia." Aya replied.

**The portal then dissolved, leaving no trace.**


	12. Chapter 9:Conflict in Mizu

**Chapter: 9 Conflict in Mizu**

**Blaze's POV**

I looked around, as I saw the whole city pankicking.

"What, the hell going on? Let us through!" I replied.

"Sir, calm down. Everything, will be solved as soon as we find this man." The guard replied.

He then showed the group, the wanted poster. We then saw a derpy drawing of a fox boy, with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, guys doesn't that person in the poster. Look familiar." I replied.

"Please tell me, that isn't Night." Skarm replied, facepalming.

"Looks, sort of like him." Sora replied.

We then walked, to someplace in Mizu with less place.

"Alright, first of all. Why would Night kidnap the princess of Mizu?" I replied.

"You don't think he's doing it because of his personal enjoyment?" Mayumi replied.

"Night, not that type of person to do those things."I replied.

"After all, I known him first out of all of you guys." I replied.

"Well, if he did that. He probably did it for a good reason." Skarm replied.

Suddenly, a hooded figure. Holding someone was on top of a tall building.

"Hahaha, I kidnap your precious princess." A figure replied.

I realized that it was Night, what's up with the costume?

"Listen up, if you wish to see your princess. Clear all crimes of the fox boy name Night." Night in disguised replied.

"Are they really going to believe that..." I paused.

"We agreed, to your terms. We shall remove all crimes against the boy on our poster." The lord of Mizu replied.

"They fall for that easily! Man that girl must be precious to them?" I thought

"Very well, here is your daughter." He then placed the princess on the ground. Night, then exited the scene and moments later, he reappeared out of nowhere next to us.

"Hey guys." Night replied.

"Night, what happen?" I asked.

"Oh, two stupid guards. Thought I kidnap the princess and they hurted me, so I scurried away with her by a mistake." Night responded.

"Thats probably got to be the random thing, that ever happened in our adventure" I replied.

"Agreed, I can't believe the people of Mizu actually agreed to that." Skarm replied.

"They must really love there princess." Chi replied.

The lord then noticed Night, and replied.

"Hey you're not from around here? Do you happen, to come from Kitno." The lord responded.

Night, then realized something.

"Ohhh, you must be that men. That been sending my Noona Ara, all those expensive stuff. I have a letter, for you." Night replied.

"Oh, did she say yes?" The lord responded.

Night then handed the letter and the lord began reading it. The letter, said

Dear Mr. Stalker,

Leave me alone, I mean what type of person would do that!

P.S.

Go Die Alone!

The lords face, was astonish.

"Why, why. Why can't I win her love!" The lord replied.

"I think its because you were being a stalker." Night responded.

Suddenly, The princess aura turn dark.

"Papa, you said that you wouldn't cheat with mama." The princess replied.

"No wait, Mizuki this is a misunderstanding. I was trying to find you a new mama." The lord replied.

The princess, grabbed out her wand and swinged it hitting and sending the Lord and landed in sea.

"Go, find me a mama. In hell!" She shouted.

That girl scared me.

"Well, since he did the last straw. I decided that I want to travel, with you guys." She responded.

We ran, before we could even hear the rest.

"Hey get back here!" She shouted.

"Keep running, so she doesn't catch up!" I shouted.

"Why are we even running from her?" Night replied.

"Just keep running!" Skarm replied.

"Ahh, I don't want to die!" Chi replied.

Nyte, then freezes the road.

"That should stop her." Nyte replied.

The girl, then cast dispel magic and turned everything to normal.

"Ahh, crap nevermind!" Nyte replied.

"Hmmm, I don't get why you guys are scared of a girl." Mayumi replied.

"Well, me we keep running." Sora replied.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore." Night replied.

We then continued running. With our new ally as she chases us into the sunset.

**Night: Hi, sorry I haven't post any updates for TWOE. I ran out of ideas, also guys leave some suggestion whether its a personxperson. Or team attacks, or whatever random thing you want to suggest, just pm or review.**


	13. Chapter 10: The Wandering Soul

**Chapter 10: The Wandering Soul**

**Night's POV**

As we continued, to finding the elshards. The group decided to stop to camp. Everyone, was sitting down chatting, and eating food. I however was sitting alone, on a cliff.

"Something wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing really, I just wondered why my mother abandon me." I replied.

"I thought you said, you weren't bothered by it." He replied.

"Yeah, but this always haunt me. Even when I sleep, who am I really? I wonder." I replied to Blaze.

"Well, for one thing. We were given a special role to protect Elrios." Blaze replied.

"Your right. I should worry about the future. Thanks Blaze." I replied. He patted me on the head.

"No problem, buddy." He replied. We then heard a scream.

"That's Chi's voice." I replied.

"We better check it out." Blaze responded. We then, hurried back to camp and saw that Skarm and Nyte were unconscious bleeding and saw the girls captured except for Mayumi, which hasn't been seen. By three hooded figures.

"Blaze take care of them, I got to tend to these two wounds." I replied. Nyte then opened his eyes and replied,

"Night..." He groaned.

"What is it?" I replied. He then replied as best as he can.

"Run...These guys are..."

"Are what?" I asked.

"They're...here...for...you.." He then fell unconscious. I didn't heed Nyte's warning and started to tend to his wounds.

Blaze, was facing the three hooded figure, he then grabbed out his minigun mod and started shooting at them. The bullets manage to land some scratches on their hood and we saw who they were.

"Grr, damn it you caught us." It was that girl, from before that tried to kill me.

"What do you want?!" Blaze shouted.

"Simple, we want the boy you call Night." A man replied.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You see young man, you have a power. That we need to achieve our goal, and the only way to do that is to take the power from you." The man replied.

"And why should I?!" I replied.

Each of them, hold a blade on all the girls neck.

"Will kill these four." He replied.

My eyes widen, what should I do.

Suddenly, Mayumi and stabbed one of them. Hakuhen and the men splitted, leaving the girls unharmed.

"Mayumi, take care of them. I'm going after the man. Blaze after the girl." I replied.

"Got it." Blaze responded.

I then run to find the man, I couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly he choked me from behind.

"Hah, and you call yourself a leader." He replied. I then bit his arm, he then let go and I got into my battle stance.

"Grr, that hurt." He then had that face, and after a while he smirked and started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA." He laughed evilly.

"Whats so funny?" I replied.

"Tell me boy, whats make you tick?" He replied.

"Huh?" I was bewildered.

"What makes you want, to continue on fighting. To protect Elrios?" He said.

"I get it, from the friends and people that I want to protect." I replied.

"Friends, that you want to protect. How pathetic, listen boy. I'm only going to tell you this once. The reasons you'll fall and eventually will be destroyed, will be because of your friend." He said.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

Just before, I could get any answers. I felt something stab my back, it was a sword how did it get there. My conscious started to fade and soon I laid down unconscious.

"Am I dead?" I thoughted.

~To Be Continued~

**Yay, finish two chapters in one day. Remember guys to leave some suggestion. whether its personxperson thing, a idea for the story, team attack, conflict, or whatever you can think of. PM me or put it in the review.**


	14. Chapter 11: Night's Disappearance

Chapter 11: Night's Disappearance

Blaze's POV

Man, that was hard. I manage to beat the girl and capture her. I then returned back to the camp, and saw that the girls were tending to Skarm and Nyte wounds.

"Did, Night return?" I asked.

"No, I thought he was with you." Mayumi replied.

"I worried, that something might have happened to him. I'm going to check." I replied. I then headed out to look for Night, hoping to find something. After, a while I then stepped on blood.

"Huh, whats type of blood is this?" I then smelled the blood, I using a technique that hunter's use to smell animal blood. After getting a whiff, I then realized that this was fox blood. My eyes widen, fox's don't appear in these types of forest meaning only one thing.

"This is Night's Blood?! But how." I then looked further and saw his coat, I looked at it and saw something written in blood.

_Save Yourself._

_-Night_

"Save ourselves, but why?" I thought. I then hurried, back to camp.

"Did you find Night?" Mayumi replied.

"No, but I find this." I then showed everyone his coat.

"That's Night's coat?!" Skarm replied.

"I also saw a blood puddle, it seems they captured Night." I replied.

"Oh no!" Chi replied.

"But how, he's the strongest in our group." Sora replied.

"Grr, damn it we're all doom!" Nyte replied.

"What do you mean doom?" I asked Nyte.

"*Sigh* guess there no point of hiding it. Listen up, Night's a child known as the Savior of Elrios. Ever heard of a person name Azure? ."

"Azure, you mean the protector of Elrios?" I asked.

"Allow me to explain, 12 years ago, when I was still young. My captain told me stories of a legendary protector, that defended Elrios from the great demon Sekai Shimetsu. She defeated the creature, however the demon put a curse on her. Rumor has it that she was pregnant, when fighting the demon." Nyte replied.

"Wait, so you're saying?!" I replied.

"Yep, its a theory. But I think, Night the child of Azure." Nyte replied.

"Continue." I replied.

"The demon curse, Azure's Children. Saying that one of them will be the key to the destruction of our world. After giving birth to her 4 children. She hid them each in different places, and kept his eldest son. Hoping, that the demon's minion wouldn't find her." Nyte replied.

"However, the stories also said. That the children, who is curse will fight the demon and save Elrios." Nyte responded.

"No wonder, Night never knew her mother. She was protecting him." I replied.

"But, wasn't Azure a full human and not a fox human?" Chi replied.

"Well, the story also said. That Azure fell in love with a Fox person." Nyte replied.

"That would explain it." Chi replied.

"Well, there no time. We got to save Night." I replied.

"Don't try Blaze, you seen how they messed up me and Skarm. There's no guarantee that you'll survive like us." Nyte replied.

"But, Night." Blaze replied.

"Listen, once we become stronger. We'll save Night." Nyte said.

"Fine." I replied.

Everyone then fell asleep, however ignoring Night's warning. I then went to the same area to where his blood was and saw a trail of blood.

"Hmph, you knew I would be coming for you Night." I followed the trail of blood and saw a camp. I then noticed one of the tents, a silhouette. One was Night shadow, the other one was experimenting on Night.

"Ahhhhhh!" Night Shouted.

"My my, you're an interesting subject. Most of the subjects I tested would end up dying. But you... you're an interesting one." The man said.

"No, please no!"

"Hahahaha!" The man replied, as he continued experimenting on Nyte.

"Forgive me Night, but if you wait a little longer. I'll promise I will save you." I thought.

A few hours past and everyone fallen asleep. I used this opportunity, to bust Night. I then headed into the tent where Night was being experimented on. When I looked in, I saw a bunch of dead bodies of children.

"What the hells wrong with these people?" I thought. I then continued on my task, to get Night out.

"Night, can you hear me?" I replied.

"Blaze...is that you...?" He said.

"Yeah buddy, don't worry i'm getting you out of here."

I then looked at all, the blood that was covered in Night. He needed to be treated soon and fast. I then picked him up and carried him on my back. I then sneak away as best as I can, I manage to escape and reach camp safely. Nyte and the others were awake. He then noticed me.

"What did I... Night, what happen to him?!" He replied.

"He's has a bunch of openings that are bleeding with blood!" Chi replied.

"Those bastards, were experimenting on him. I saw a bunch of corpse of children, it looks like they were being tested." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad you save him. If we save him later, he would have been dead." Mayumi replied.

"Quick, we got to get his wounds tended!" Sora replied.

"Oh right." I then placed him on the floor. Sora was ordering everyone around, to do something.

"Blaze, quick I need you to apply pressure to Night's wounds. Hurry!" I then put pressure on the wounds, while Sora was putting bandages around them.

"Mizuki, Chi, All of us, will cast healing magic. To slowly close Night's wounds." The three then casted magic.

"Nyte, make some ice. So that we can use them to cool down the burn on his body."

"Got it." He then created ice.

"Mayumi, apply thunder on your hand and see if we can get a pulse on Night." Sora replied.

"Mayumi, then cast thunder on her hand and place her hand on Night's chest."

"Clear!" Mayumi, then pressed her hands down and lighting went down.

"Were, getting a pulse." Mayumi replied.

"Good, keep it up." Sora replied.

The operation, then lasted for hours and finally we were done. I then, sit down on the cliff. Waiting for the results. Sora then appeared.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, the burns from his body are still there. But other than that he'll be fine." She replied.

"Thats good to hear." I replied.

"But still, the people who captured Night. What do you think their plan is?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but it won't be good." I replied.

Sora then left, as for me I was still sitting on the cliff watching the moon.

MeanWhile

?'s POV

"No sir, please. I don't know how he escape." The scientist replied.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it." I then killed the scientist.

"Well, your aggressive." A cat-like figure appeared.

"Kage, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to collect the elshards for the catalyst." I replied.

"Well, I decided to take a break bossman." He replied.

"Well, that doesn't matter. All I know is the curse is slowly applying." I replied.

"Oh, then what do you want me to do. Do you want me to find him?" He asked.

"No wait, we wait and see how things turn out." I smirked and started to laugh.

"I will rid this world of all its flaw! HAHAHA!"

~To Be Continued~


	15. Chapter 12:The Dream

**Chapter 12: The Dream.**

**Night's POV**

I woke up. I felt very weak and I felt something cold in my chest. A mirror then appeared, I then looked at it. I saw a wound on my chest.

"Am I dead?" I said.

Suddenly figures appeared on top of me, they were chain up. When I looked more closely, I saw it was everyone. Blaze,Skarm,Chi,Nyte,Mayumi,Sora, and Mizuki.

"They're..." I paused.

"Dead, you could say that." A voice replied.

I turned around, and saw the man.

"You bastard, did you do this!" I shouted.

"No, more like you. Look at your hands." He responded. I then looked down and saw blood on my hand. My eyes widen.

"Who's blood is this?!" I replied.

"Its your friends, they betrayed you and decided to kill you. So you fought back and kill them, those chains. You put up as well." He replied.

I then put my hand up my face.

"No,no,no, impossible. They would never betray me... No." I responded. My eye pupil disappeared, leaving only hazel all over my eyes.

"I did this, because I wanted to." I replied.

"Yes and why did you do this?" He asked.

"Because, they tried to kill me." I replied.

"Hahaha, now you finally understand. Night, do you wish to live in a world with no more pain?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then join me. To create a new world, with nothing but paradise!" I responded. He then reached a hand towards me. I then was about to grab it.

"Night, night wake up." A voice replied.

Everything, then went black. I then saw light and I saw Blaze and Sora with me.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought we lost you." Blaze replied.

"What happened?" I replied.

"Blaze, manage to capture one of them. Blaze found you, unconscious bleeding." Sora responded.

"So I didn't die?" I asked.

"Of course you're not, if you'd die. You wouldn't be here." Blaze replied.

I then nodded my head, and Blaze replied,

"Hey Night, you alright. Your eyes looked different." Blaze replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Losing all that blood, made me dizzy." I replied. I then thought of what my dream said,

**~Flashback~**

"Night, join me to rebuilds this world!" The man replied and reach out his hand.

**~End of Flashback~**

I then rubbed my eyes and headed out and I saw Skarm and Chi interrogating the girl.

"Tell us, why you attack us and almost killed Night." Skarm replied.

"I ain't telling you anything." She replied.

Skarm and Chi, then notices me.

"Night, I'm glad to see you're alright. Can you help us?" Skarm asked.

"I'll try." I replied.

"You alright, you didn't lose too much blood did you?" Chi asked.

"Yeah, its no problem." I replied.

I then looked at her and replied,

"Why did you attack our group?" I replied.

"I ain't telling you nothing." She replied.

"I didn't want to this." I then hold up a sickle up to her neck.

"Wha, what are you doing?!" She asked scared.

"Woah, Night thats a new way to interrogate people." Skarm replied.

"I'm giving you five seconds to tell me. Or else you die." I replied.

"Night, lets not get violent." Chi replied.

"Ha, you're joking." Hakuhen replied.

I then counted while, I was about to slash her neck.

5.

"Hah, I like to see you try."

4.

"Ha, you don't scare me."

3

"Wait, you're not serious are you.

2

"Wha, no please no!"

1

I then was about to slash her neck, and Sora, Blaze, Nyte, and Chi closed their eyes.

"Alright, you win. I'll tell you just don't kill me!" She shouted.

"Alright, then tell me why did you attacked us and tried to kill me." I replied.

"Our leader, he's planning to take your soul and use it as a power source. For some sort, of catalyst. I don't know, what it does but he said its use to reborn this world." She replied.

"To reborn this world. What does it mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, now let me go." She replied.

"Your wish, may the spirits of Elrios have mercy on your soul." I replied.

"What, wait. I thought you said you wouldn't kill me I thought..." I then slice her neck clean, before she could even finish talking. I turned at everyone, and saw their eyes widen. Blaze's eye was dilated and scared.

"What?" I replied.

"Night, why did you do that. You could have let her go." Chi replied.

"I did, I set her soul free." I replied.

"You idiot, she didn't meant it like that." Blaze replied.

"If we let her go, she would only report about our whereabouts. I simply just got rid of one problem." I responded.

"Unbelieveable, what happened to you." Blaze, turned around. Trying not to look at me.

I looked at myself, I was covered in the girl's blood. I then find something, to wipe the blood off and Nyte entered.

"You didn't have to overdone it." He replied.

"What choice, would I have. Even if we turned her in, she would find a way to escape. I simply did everyone a favor." I replied.

"What happened to you? You're never like this, until now. What happened to our kind-hearted leader, who shows compassion to friends and sympathy to enemies?" He responded.

I then smirked and looked at him.

"That person is gone. This is the new me." I replied.

"Nyte then, looked surprised at my eye."

"Your eyes, they look different. Did something happened to you, last nite?" Nyte asked.

"Nothing happen, other than a sword stabbing me and be kidnapped. Well get ready were leaving.

I then exit.

Nyte's POV

"Something wrong, Night would never kill the hostage's. Something's not right. Whatever happened, it must have involved the people after him. Could have been venom, or a potion that did this to him? I need to figure it our soon or else we'll be in deep trouble, the next time we run into those guys again. I'll need to let the others know. However we'll need to keep it secret from Night." I thought.

I then packed up my stuff, and hurried on the road with the group. I looked at Night's face, it was cold and heartless. I'm determined to find a way to bring the old Night back. Even if it cost me my life.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Woot, another chapter done. Leave some suggestion for the story as well. Like the last two chapters I told you guys. :)**


	16. Chapter 13: Paradise

**Chapter 13: Paradise**

**?'s POV**

Look at Hakuhen, dead headless body.

"Well, it seems Hakuhen has died. Poor girl." Kage replied while licking his paw.

"Looks, like the boy has killed her. This cut was from a scythe, and a good one at that." A lilac eyes girl replied.

"Hmm, it looks like the venom starting to take place. Soon, he'll finally understand. Rose, Kage." I replied.

"Yeah?" Kage replied.

"Head to Hamel, I need you to find Night. He has the power, to making this world into paradise." I then smirked.

"Fine, whatever bossman." Kage swiftly head out.

Rose nodded her head and headed out as well.

"Night, you'll soon join us. To rebuild this world, whether you like it or not." I replied.

**Meanwhile**

**Jay's POV**

I finally arrived at Hamel. Damn it such a big city. I got lost, exploring the place and couldn't find my way. I then noticed a boy with Hazel eye. I walked up to him and asked him.

"Excuse me sir?" I replied.

"Hmmm." He replied.

"Do you know where town central is?" I replied. He pointed at the direction, I then hurried to meet him there.

"Thanks." I replied.

**Night's POV**

"Night, there you are. Where you've been?" Skarm replied.

"I sort of got lost, this cities pretty huge if you asked me." I replied.

"Hamel is the capital of Elrios." He replied.

"Well, lets not waste any damn time. Lets see if we can get whereabouts of the El." I replied. I then walked to town central with Skarm.

**Yumi's POV**

We got off the train and arrived at Hamel.

"Man this city is huge. You can probably get lost!" I replied.

"Well, then stick with me." Kosen replied.

"Hey wait up!" I replied.

We then walked around. I then noticed a person with wings. Wait a minute thats Sora!

"Sora!" I replied.

"Hmm, is someone calling my name?" She said.

I then ran up to Sora.

"Sora!" I shouted.

"Huh, Yumi is that you?!" She replied.

I then hugged her.

"Yeah, its me." I replied.

She then hugged me back, crying.

"I missed you. What are you doing here?" She replied.

"I came to bring you back to heaven." I replied. Sora, then step back away from me sad. She then replied,

"I can't, you know I was kicked out. And even if the council lets me back to heaven. I wouldn't want to go back." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I found new friends. I'm also on a mission to recover the elshard, sorry but I'm staying on Elrios." She replied.

Sora, then flew away.

"Hey, don't fly away from me." I replied. I then flew after her.

"Hey where are you going!" Kosen shouted.

"I'm going after her. You go look around!" I shouted back.

"Honestly, that girl." Kosen replied. I then flew after Sora, and am convince her to come back home.

**Nyte's POV**

"Dang, this place big." Blaze replied.

"Yeah, and what's worse is the gang got split up." I replied. We then looked at the market and saw all the goods from all across Elrios. I then noticed one shop, that seem strange.

"Hmm, a witch healer shop." My eyes widen, I then realized that I may find a cure for Night.

"Blaze, I think I may found a cure. For Night's problem." I replied.

"Wait really, then what are we waiting for?!" He said.

I remember talking to the whole gang, while Night was in the forest.

~Flashback last nite~

"Wait, what?!" Blaze shouted.

"Yeah, Night's might be infected. Making him very heartless. Didn't you notices his eye?" I replied.

"Now, that you mention it. His eyes looked different, it didn't have pupil." Sora replied.

I nodded my head.

"Well, then what are we suppose to do. We can't just restrain Night, he's way stronger than us." Skarm replied.

"That may be true. Will need to keep quiet about this. Make sure Night doesn't know about this. Got it?" I replied.

"Alright." Everyone replied.

Night then returned.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, at all just chatting." I replied.

He nodded his head.

"I'm going to rest." He replied.

He then walked in the tent and fell asleep.

~End of Flashback~

We then entered the shop.

"Hello, anyone here." I replied.

"Do you need anything?" A woman replied.

"Um yeah. Miss..." I paused.

"Oh the names Aisha." She replied.

"Wait, the Aisha!" Blaze replied.

She nodded her head.

"So what can I get you two?" She replied.

"We need a remedy of some sort. Yet, we don't know the problem." I replied.

"Sit down." She then levitate a table and three chair.

Me and Blaze sat down. She then brought us tea.

"So explain of what type of sickness it is." She replied.

"Well our friend, Night..." I replied.

"Hmm, Night. Wait you mean Ara's younger brother?" She replied.

"Huh, you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I sometimes visit Ara. When I see her, I always see NIght behind her, when he was young. He was pretty shy, when he was little. So how is he now?" She asked.

"Well thats the problem ma'am. Something's wrong with Night." I replied.

"Huh, what's wrong?" She replied.

"Well, Night's eye pupil are gone and we can only see hazel in his eye. Another thing, is that he's always silent and barely talks. We think that something might be wrong with him." I replied, as I continue explaining the effects of what happen of Night. Aisha eyes widen.

"I think I know the problem." She replied

"What is it?" I replied.

Aisha, then started mixing up a remedy.

"Its known as Angkor venom." She replied.

"Angkor Venom?" I asked.

"The venom is very deadly, it causes the person to slowly lose their sanity and end up going insane. It doesn't kill the person, but only make them insane. In lores, it was used by demon's to corrupt people and cause famine and greed around town." She replied.

"The effects may include, Pupil disappearance, Cold Hearted personality, Murderous intention, Insanity, and different other Sanity lost effects you can think of.

"Is their anyway, to cure it?" I replied.

"Originally 20 years ago, it was impossible to get rid of this venom. The King made it illegal and destroyed all the sources of it. However, I made a cure for this venom." She replied.

"First, of all. Angkor venom, can actually connect two people in a separate space. Using their minds. Once thats started it will last for 3 minutes and the person will wake up." She replied.

"Next step, is the person will have a non-pupil eye and will have an urge to kill a person." She replied.

"Night killed a demon girl. That tried to kill us." I replied.

"Crap, then he's in 2nd stage. Once he reaches 3rd stage, its going to be even difficult."

"What happens in 2nd stage?" I replied.

"Listen carefully, Night must not come in contact with Dark El. The venom process will only speed up. Please tell me Night's with you?" She asked.

"Um, we sort of got lost." I replied.

"You what?! Then you got to hurry. Once the venom reaches 3rd stage. The message, that was said in his mind. He will believe and will only willing to serve the person who enter his mind." She replied.

She then handed us a potion.

"Night, needs to drink this potion. If he refuses you'll have to force him." She replied.

I then grabbed the potion and me and Blaze headed out as fast as we can. We then started to shout Night's name.

"Night where are you." Me and Blaze replied.

**Chi's POV**

"Dang it, we lost the group." I replied.

"Wow this city is huge." Mayumi replied.

"According, to Nyte manual, Hamel has a population of a million people and is the home of King and Queen Seiker." Mayumi replied.

"Wow, thats alot." I replied. We then noticed Nyte and Blaze running.

"Hey guys, why are you in hurry?" I asked.

"We found a cure for Night. But we got to hurry, have you seen him." Nyte replied panting.

"No, I thought he was with you?" I replied.

"Crap, we need to hurry if he's expose to dark el. Then were..." A explosion then occurred.

"What was that?" I replied.

"I don't know, we better check it our." Blaze replied.

We then ran to town square and saw two people destroying the city. One was a cat person, the other one one had lilac eyes and pink hair. My eyes then widen.

"Rose?!" I thought.

"Sheesh, Rose you don't go destroying the place." The cat-person replied.

"Everyone, calm down. Were just looking for a fox-boy that has hazel eye." The man replied.

We then saw Night.

"Night run!" I replied.

Night then just smirked and grab his sickle. He attacked them, but they dodge it. The man, then appeared and took something out of his pocket. It was dark el. Nyte, then tackled trying to avoid Night touching the dark el.

"Chi, Mayumi. Get Night out of here! We can't risk him being near dark el." Nyte shouted.

We tried to grab him out of there. But he wouldn't listen and just continued attacking him. We then noticed Sora in the air, with another angel on her.

"Come on Sora, return home." The girl replied.

"No Yumi, I don't want to go home." Sora replied. Their wings then crippled and they started to fall on them.

"Oh crap!" They both shouted. Mayumi, then tackled Night on the ground and Sora then fell on him.

"Oh sorry, Night." Sora replied. Night was knocked out.

The girl, then landed on another girl.

"Get off of me." The other girl replied. She then used her chain and threw her off of her.

"Ahh! Ow." She hit the wall.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But that doesn't give you the right to throw at the wall." She shouted.

"Quit complaining." The girl replied. The girl, then noticed the cat person.

"Kage..." She replied. She then grabbed out many chains and started to swinging it at the cat person.

"Oh, hey Kosen. What a coincidence running into you in Hamel." The man replied.

"You bastard, the last time we met you beaten me. In the most embarrassing way possible. You're going to pay!" She shouted.

The man dodged, the girl chains.

"Umm, should we help her?" I replied.

"Not right now. We need to focus on getting Night out of here. Chi." Mayumi replied.

We then grabbed Night, and tried to get him out of there. A man then appeared.

"Don't you dare take him away." He smirked and tried to struck us with his sword. Mayumi, then grabbed her blade and blocked it.

"Get out of here, you two. Leave him to me." Mayumi replied.

Me and Mayumi, then started to carry Night. Suddenly a figure then appeared. Its that girl, that Night killed but how? She then replied,

"_I'm going to kill you. You fox."_She replied.

I then saw her aura, it was filled with Dark el.

"Sora, start running fast. We need to avoid Night fighting her." I replied.

We then ran fast as we can, to a safe place. However she was chasing us.

"_YOU DAMN FOX, GET BACK HERE!"_She shouted.

"Keep running!" I shouted. Night, then woke up.

"Hey, let me go." He replied.

"No way, were being chased by the girl you just killed."I replied.

"Hmph, I can easily slay her again." He said. He then started struggling for us to let him go and he finally got off.

"Night noooooo!" I shouted.

_YOUR DEAD, YOU FOX!" _The girl shouted. Night, then grabbed out his scythe and ran towards her to kill her again. He struck her and chopped her head off.

"Ha, got you."He said. Suddenly, the dark el started surrounded his body. The rest of the gang arrived.

"Crap, we're too late." Nyte replied.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Night shouted as the dark el went in him.

"Hahaha." The man laughed. The two people stand next to him.

"Who are you people!" Blaze shouted.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Flair Blanc" The man replied.

"I'm Kage Clawquake." The cat person replied.

"Rose Augard." The girl replied.

"What have you done with Night!" Blaze shouted.

"Oh, we didn't do anything. Its his decision. I simply made a offer, for Night to join us." He replied.

"What do you say Night. Do you wish to join us to create a world, with nothing but paradise?" He asked.

"Huh, like Night's ever going to do!" Blaze shouted.

"Yes." Night responded.

**Blaze's POV**

My eyes widen, what is Night thinking.

"Night, what the hell are you talking about right now!" I shouted.

"Their, my new friend. You guys betrayed me." He said plainly like a puppet.

He then looked at me, when I looked at his eyes. His eyes looked like, someone controlling him.

"Night..." I replied, My eyes widen.

"Well Night shall we get going?" Flair replied.

"Yes. Lets rebuild this world. Into...**paradise**." Night replied.

The three then took Night, into a portal of darkness and swallowed them into it. The portal then dissolved.

"Night, why did you have to leave us." I replied.

"Why, did you make him take you away. Why are you joining them. Answer me Night!" I shouted.

"Blaze, calm down." Mizuki replied.

"No, I won't!" I shouted at her.

I then slammed the floor where the portal dissolved.

"Damn it, give him back!" I shouted. Nyte and Skarm, then restrain and calm me down.

"Hey, crying over your friends lost. Isn't going to do anything." The girl replied.

"All, we can do Blaze is that we need to become stronger for both Night and our sake." Nyte replied.

"She's right." The girl replied.

After a while, the two introduced themselves.

"My name is Kosen Ju." She replied.

"And i'm Yumi. I'm Sora childhood friend." She then hugged Sora.

I then walked to town.

"Blaze, where are you going?" Chi replied.

"I'm going to walk." I replied.

As I walked, I noticed a person that was slightly older than me.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy name Night?" I replied.

My eyes widen, I then grabbed him.

"What if I did?!" I replied.

"Jeez, calm down. I have a letter from his brother." He replied.

"Who are you exactly?" I replied.

"Names Jay, you?" He asked.

"I'm Blaze." I responded.

"Well Blaze, you need to lighten up.I'm sure you get you'll friend back." He said.

"Well anyway, I'm tagging along with you. I need to give this letter, to the Night person anyway." He replied.

"Alright." I replied, I then walked back to the group.

"Blaze, there you are." Nyte replied.

"Who this?" Nyte replied.

"This is Jay, he's got a letter to Night from his brother." I said.

"His brother, then I'm guessing this brother of his. Knows who he is." Nyte replied.

We then read the letter.

"A dawn person? Never heard of him." The entire group replied, except for Jay,Kosen, and Yumi.

"Actually, we met him along our way here." The three replied.

"He was the one, who told me where Sora is." Yumi replied.

"He, told me where to go to uncover my past." Jay replied.

"He gave me directions to where Hamel is." Kosen replied.

"Wait, do you guys have pendants?" I asked.

They, then showed them their pendants.

"But, that would mean. You're Speck of Light. But I thought there were 8 of them?!" I shouted.

"No you're wrong thats only in story. Truth is there's actually 12." Yumi replied.

"Yeah even I know." Sora replied.

"Then, that means they're still one more speck of light." Chi replied.

I then stood up, and replied.

"Alright, lets work hard. So that we can see Night once more." I replied.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

We then began to stay, at Hamel at Aisha place. We began to train, in hope to save Night. Paradise, was the last thing Night said before he left. I wonder what that means.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave Suggestion for the story XD**


	17. Chapter 14:Memories

**Chapter 14:Memories**

**Blaze's POV**

It has almost been a year since Night left us. We've become stronger, however there was a missing void in all our hearts. We trained our hardest, so that one day we can see Night again. I improved my ability and have become even stronger. I was sparring with Skarm and Nyte.

Nyte tried to strike me with his scythe. I dodged it and countered it with a windmill. Skarm, then attack me behind. I shot a pistol behind.

"Dang Blaze, you've become stronger over the past year." Nyte replied.

I'm now 16 years old, and have changed ever since. Everyone, had also changed as well. All of us have become stronger. Though, I felt that we could become even stronger.

**Aisha's POV**

I was cleaning up my shop. When someone entered.

"I'm sorry, store..." I then noticed it was Ara. She was depressed.

"Ara, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded her head. I bringed some tea, to Ara and she replied,

"I wonder, what they're doing with Night." Ara replied.

"I'm sure he's alright." I replied.

"To tell you the truth, even though we're not blood-related. He stills feel close to my family." Ara replied.

I nodded my head.

"How did you met Night. Ara?" I asked.

"I found Night 16 years ago. He was at my front door, in a raining day. A letter was written to take care of him. At first, I thought of bringing him to the orphanage, but his baby smile capture my heart. I then took him in and took care of him.

**~11 years ago~**

Ara's POV

"Night, where are you?" I replied. Honestly, that child can easily hide in such the smallest places. I then went in the kitchen and notice the bottom cabinet had a tail sticking out of it. I then opened the cabinet, seeing him eating a raw fish. He then noticed me.

"Oh Noona." He replied.

"Night, honestly. How many times do I have to tell you, not to eat food raw." I replied.

"You told me 5 times Noona." He replied, as he swallow the fish.

"Night, you're going to ruin your dinner." I replied.

"Sorry Noona, I was hungry." He replied, sad.

I then patted his head, and replied.

"Its alright, promise you'll never do it again." I replied.

"Alright, promise." Night replied, smiling.

**~Present~**

"He always was a good child. He helped me with the chores. Picking fruits, fishing, hunting, cleaning, and cooking. He wasn't at cooking though" I replied to Aisha. I started to cry.

"I miss him. He's the only one left to call family, ever since Aren(Ran) passed away." I replied crying.

**Aisha's POV**

I remember that the reason Ara's brother died, is because we had to stop him to save Hamel. I remember what happened 20 years ago like it was just yesterday. Suddenly, we heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" I replied.

"I don't know, we have to check it out." Ara replied. We then ran out and saw a huge army attacking Hamel.

"Miss Aisha!" It was Blaze.

"Blaze, what's going on?!" I replied.

"The people that took Night, are attacking Hamel. Their has to be at least 8,000 of them out there, what do we do?" He replied.

I looked, at Ara. Her eyes were filled with rage, she wanted payback to the people who took Night. I can tell.

"Hold off, as many as you can! I'm going to Hamel castle, to get reinforcement. Ara, stay here and wait till everything clears off!" I replied.

"But, I want to help!" Ara replied.

"No, its dangerous. Especially since, your powers were sealed." I replied.

"So what, just because my power are sealed. Doesn't mean, I can wield a spear. Let me help!" Ara shouted.

I gave up, after a while.

"Fine Ara, you'll be with Blaze's group. Try to hold them off, as best as you can." I replied.

I saw the two run to the frontlines of Hamel. I then hurried to Hamel castle, to warn Chung and Eve about this event.

**?'s POV**

"Well, it seems your friends. I mean ex-friend have started taking action." Flair replied. I nodded my head.

"Well, what do you want to do, Fox-boy?" Kage replied.

"We'll surround the city with our units. I'm sure they can't take that much on there own." I replied.

"But what happens, if your old friends will hold them all off?" Rose replied

"I'll handle them myself. I'll be leading the main army." I replied.

"My, my. Our little apprentice from a year ago. Has become a true general." Flair replied.

"Trust me, you haven't seen nothing yet." I replied.

I put on my cloak and grab my scythe. I then headed to Hamel, to lead the charge. Nothing will get in the way of paradise, not even them will stop me.

**~To Be continued~**

**Leave some suggestion :)**


	18. Chapter 15:The Battle Between Kins

**Chapter 15:The battle between Kin**

**Blaze's POV**

As the raid started, the whole gang position themselves in different entrances of Hamel. Skarm, Jay, and Chi at the north side. Sora,Yumi, Kosen on the east side. Me, Nyte, and Ara on the south side, and Mayumi, Mizuki, and Aisha if she returns with reinforcements.

The raid then started, I shot them with my gun at ease. Nyte, first froze his enemies and then breaks the ice to shatter the enemy's. Ara went head on, striking the enemies like crazy. A giant wyvern then appeared, and it shot out fire at us. Nyte, then blew ice at him and froze his fire and him. He then snap his finger and it shattered. We soon took out the army on this side and decided to regroup at town square.

**Skarm's POV**

I rushed in headon at the enemy, striking them with Archenfury and destroying them in my way. Jay, struck them really fast as a cheetah and threw knives at them as well. Chi took out a crowd of enemies surrounding her swinging her scythe really fast and finishing it using a shockwave of energy. We soon finish taking out the army on our side and headed to town square.

**Sora's POV**

I shot as many enemy soldier with my bow. Yumi, was using her wand to take down enemies from the air and was using her tonfa to take down enemies from the ground. Kosen was using a chain with a blade on the end of it, piercing enemies as soon as they reach contact. After a while, we grew tired and finish the last of them off. The three of us, then returned to town square to ready ourselves for the next wave.

**Mayumi's POV**

These enemies were easy to fight, once you know their attack pattern. I took them down with ease. Mizuki using, light magic to take down enemy and cause blindness on them. I had a lot of opportunities to take them down. So I did.

"Hmph, that was too easy." I replied.

"We should head back to the others and get ready for the last wave." Mizuki replied.

I nodded my head. We then headed, back to the group.

**Blaze's POV**

When we got back to town square. Everyone, was there.

"You guys cleared finish off the wave in your side?" I asked.

"Yep." Skarm replied.

"It was difficult, but yeah." Sora replied.

"Honestly, they were too easy." Mayumi replied.

"Well alright, lets get ready for the next wave." I replied.

"I won't let you destroy the final wave of my army." A voice replied.

We looked around, and saw a hooded figure on top of the building. He jumped down and landed on the ground.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"I'm the one, leading this army. Thats all you need to know." The voice replied.

"Where Night?! What have you done to him?!" Ara shouted.

"The person Night, is no longer with us." He replied.

"No, you're saying he's dead!" I replied.

He nodded his head.

"No..." Skarm replied, with dilated eyes.

"Impossible, he can't die now." Nyte replied, slamming the ground.

"We were too late." Chi replied depressed.

"No, he can't die." Blaze replied.

"He's dead, and i'll prove it." He then removed his hood. We then saw a man with a slightly longer ponytail, with a wind and spiky hair. He had Hazel eye and a dark complexion in his eye.

My eyes widen.

"Surprise Blaze? The Night, you knew no longer is with you." Night replied.

"Night... Its me your noona. Don't you remember." Ara replied crying and surprised.

"I remember you all clearly. You betrayed me." He replied.

"We didn't betray you Night!" Nyte shouted.

"Hmph, lies." He replied.

"Night you idiot! Wake up, who are you going to trust us or them." I replied.

He then closed his eye and smirked.

"I really don't know. But i'm currently siding with them." He replied.

I then grab out my dual pistol and pointed them at him.

"Then, I have no choice to stop you." I replied.

"I could say, the same thing. Old friend." He replied. He was about to attack, when suddenly. He stopped. He then put his hand his face.

"No, I don't want this. Blaze, Noona, Everyone. Run!" Night replied. I then looked at his eyes, it was the eyes of our former leader.

"Night, don't let it consume you!" I shouted.

"I'm trying, Blaze." Suddenly, two giant spirits appeared. One of a white fox, the other of a dark fox. They were fighting.

"What's happening?" I replied.

"Its his Kin." A voice replied.

We then saw, a girl with the armor of Freiturnier.

"Pardon me, but could you be the princess of Hamel?" Ara replied.

She nodded her head.

"The names Evia Seiker."

"So, what do you mean his Kin?" I replied.

"The two kin, one of Night's original self and one of his dark self. Are fighting over his body." Evia replied.

"So is there anything we can do?" I replied.

"Restrain Night's body. That way, we can release the two spirits easily. Ara can you set up a spiritual pattern, so that we can use it to exorcise the Dark Kin.

Me, Nyte, and Blaze grab a rope and tried to tie Night down. While Ara was drawing and setting up the spiritual pattern.

"Night, hold still." I replied. Night was running around the whole place. It took us, awhile for us to catch him. We then placed him on the pattern.

"Alright, to perform this properly. I need 2 other people. To perform it with me. Do any of you have magical artifacts or knows exorcism?" Ara replied.

"I sort, of know a bit of exorcism." Mizuki replied.

"I have an artifact name Zentai. Will that work?" Chi replied.

"That will do. Quick use your artifact to produce light el." They, then started to produce light el. Making the white fox spirit stronger.

"Get out of Night's body." The white fox replied.

"No, never. His bodies perfect as a vessel." The dark fox replied.

As, the two continued. Night began to struggle.

"Let me go!" Night's dark-self returned.

"No, you won't." Night's former self struggling, to take control.

"Quick, we're almost there just a little more." Ara replied.

A sword, then was headed straight towards Ara. Mayumi blocked it.

"Stop them, they must not complete the Spiritual ritual!" Flair replied.

The two, then headed towards Ara, to stop her. However Evia and me stopped them.

"We won't let you!" I replied.

Evia nodded her head.

I then took out my dual pistol and started trying to shoot Kage. Nyte, then appeared behind him and used ice magic. We froze him.

"Hah, got you!" I replied.

"No don't use magic attacks. It will only make him stronger!" Kosen shouted.

Kage, then broken out of the ice and was much stronger.

"Heh, my turn. Feral's Rage!" He shouted. Two spectral ice imbued fist appeared and he started to attack mercilessly. Kosen, then grabbed his arm with her chains.

"Quick while, he's trapped strike him down!" She shouted.

"We then used regular attacks. I shot him with dual pistol and Nyte striking him with his scythe. He was on his knee.

"Grr, damn you grown stronger." Kage replied.

"Heh, don't underestimate our power." Kosen replied.

"Well, I'm out of here. The next time, we meet i'll be stronger." He replied. He then disappeared, using the last of the ice to disappear into the water.

"Dang it, he escape." Kosen replied.

Sora and Jay, were fighting Rose.

"You know, for a cute girl like you. You sure can cause a lot of trouble." Jay replied.

Rose got angry and struck her with her sword. Jay then grabbed it quickly with his fist.

"What? How did you." Rose paused.

"I have the speed of a cheetah. I can also slow down time with my mind. Now its my turn. Jay then grabbed her sword and performed a windmill. Sending her on the ground."

"Damn, how can a child like you beat me?" She replied.

"Hey i'm a lot older than you!" Jay replied.

"Hmph, the damn I give about it. I'm going." Rose, disappeared using a portal of darkness.

"You cowards, get back here!" Flair shouted.

"Were done!" Ara replied.

"The exorcism is a success. Now all we need to do is wait for Night." Ara replied.

"What, its not done!" I replied.

"No, he's still need to fight the demon inside him." Ara replied.

"Nice work. All of you. Why don't you come to my castle." Evia replied.

We nodded our head.

Nyte carried Night on his back and the rest of us headed towards Hamel castle. Were still worried about, what's happening in Night's mind.

**Night's POV**

**~In the mind~**

Where am I. The last thing I remembered is fighting the dark self of me. I then turned around and saw a giant demon fox behind me.

"What the?!" I replied.

"Well, it looks like the big guy. Isn't going to give up your body just yet." A white fox appeared next to me.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"Sorry with no introduction, but we need to hurry and take him down." The fox replied.

_**You won't get away with this. White Fox!**_ The demon shouted.

The white fox then hop onto me. I closed my eyes and when I opened it. I looked different, I had symbols on my face and silver-hair and more than one tail**(Similar to Ara's Awakening)**.

"What happened?" I replied.

"No time, use your power. To defeat the demon." The voice in my mind replied.

A katana then appeared, and I struck the demon fox. It started crying in pain.

_**Damn You!**_

"The demon is weakened Night. Finish it!" The white fox replied.

"I won't." I replied.

"Huh?" The fox replied.

"If I destroy it, then something will be missing inside my heart. So instead, I'm going to seal it." I replied.

I then put a seal on the dark fox face and the power of slowly fade away from him, soon making him fall asleep.

"You done something no person, would even think about doing. Why?" The fox replied.

"It was my decision to seal it. So if I seal, then I seal it. I have no reason in particular for wanting to seal it." I replied smirking.

The fox then smiled.

"You're an interesting child and someone brave to do that and for that I bestow my powers upon you. Use it wisely." The fox replied.

"Alright, now is there anyway out of my peaceful scenic mind?" I replied.

"Head to that gate over there. You'll find your way out of here. Now if you excuse me, i'm feeling sleepy." The fox replied, as he went to sleep.

I then smiled and replied "Thank you." I then walked to the bridge ready to face my friends and family once again.

**~To Be Continued~**


	19. Chapter 16:Returning

**Chapter: Returning **

**Night's POV**

I woke up, in a place that seemed like an infirmary. I was bandage all over my body. I then saw some new clothes that looked like it was for me. It had a note.

_**Its good to have you back Night :)**_

_**-The gang**_

I smirked and put on my new set of clothes. It was a attire with a jacket. I walked out of the infirmary. This place is huge. I decided to walk around the place, I then realized that I almost forgot my sickle. As I looked around for it. I only found a sword of great power. It seemed it belong to me, so I grabbed it and started exploring.

**Blaze's POV**

"Honestly, Night worried us." I replied.

"Yeah, but at least he's alright." Chi replied.

"So, what was the reason we made a cake?" I replied.

"If Night wakes up, he can eat it right away." Sora replied.

"Well, at least he's safe." Nyte replied.

We then opened the door to the infirmary.

"Huh, Night's gone. Wait, that means..." I then smiled.

"Night's awake." Nyte replied.

"Yeah, but where?" Chi replied.

"He'd left a note here guys." Sora replied

_**Went to explored the castle. Thanks for the new set of clothes.**_

_**-Night**_

"Well we should split up to find Night." I replied.

"Agreed." Nyte replied.

All four of us, then splitted up to find NIght.

**Night's POV**

Man this place is huge, I should probably asked someone for directions. I then noticed someone, it looked like Noona? She then noticed me and was surprised and started crying.

"Huh, Noona. Something wrong." I replied.

"Night, its so good to see you." She replied hugging me. I then hugged her back.

"Good to see you again Noona. Its been a year and a half since I last seen you." I replied.

"Jeez Night, you grown taller than me." She replied.

"Oh you think so." I laughed.

"Well, do you know where I can get anything to eat? I'm starving." I replied.

"Oh sure, I'll cook something for you. Follow me." She replied.

I then followed Noona. To the dining hall.

**Nyte's POV**

Man where could Night be? Its been awhile since I saw him. Man where could he be. Damn this castle huge. I then continued looking for him everywhere. On the balcony, the ballroom, the hot spring room. Everywhere, man where can he be.

**Blaze's POV**

"Night are you out in the balcony!" I replied.

"Are you in this giant pot, are you in the cabinet. Man where could he be?" I replied

**Sora's POV**

I flew around the castle, to see if I can find Night outside. After a while, I didn't notice that I was out of mana and I fell in the water.

**Chi's POV**

I walked around for awhile and noticed that I was walking in circle.

"Man, this castle too huge that you can get lost!" I replied.

**Night's POV**

"So, how's it been the past year. Noona?" I replied.

"Its been lonely, without you. You should at least visit once in awhile." Ara replied. While cooking

"I'm sorry Noona, I was sort of possess over the time. Also I want to ask you something." I replied.

"What is it?" She replied.

I then transformed into the same form I was in my mind.

"Night, where did you learn that technique?!" Ara replied surprise.

"When I was fighting the demon inside me, this power was release. Do you know what it is Noona?" I replied.

"Thats Gumiho power. Night where did you learn this?!" Ara replied.

"Oh a white fox, gave me this power and he's in my mind sleeping or something." I replied.

"But Noona I just realize something. You told me that Gumiho power can only be access to people of your family. How come I learn it?" I replied.

"*sigh* Night guess, I can't hide it forever. The Hann family gave you one of Gumiho offspring spirit." She replied.

"Wha, how's that possible!" I replied.

"When you were still a baby. The elders of the clan, went against me raising you and told me to bring you to an orphanage. I denied it, and after a lot of bickering. They gave up and decided to let you in the family." She replied.

"They also gave you one of Gumiho offspring spirits as a symbol of you being part of our clan. I have a spirit as well. However my power is sealed, due to a curse put on me." I replied.

"Oh your foods ready. Eat up." I replied, she handed me rice and a bunch of other food. I ate it while, should explained it.

"But how did you lost your power?" I replied.

"Your deceased brother Aren, sealed my power in a magatama and I lost it." She replied depressed.

"Wait, did you say a magatama." I then handed her the magatama, I found when I was possess.

"I found this, when I wasn't myself." I replied. Her eyes widen.

"This is the exact same magatama. That your brother sealed my powers." She started crying.

"Huh, Noona you alright?!" I replied.

"Yeah, I'm alright Night." She replied. crying with joy.

"I lost it, a long time. It was an memento from him." She replied.

The magatama glowed and burst of energy returned to her. She then smiled.

"Thank you Night, you return to me what I lost 20 years ago." She replied.

"No problem, Noona. Why don't you try transforming?" I replied.

She then focused her energy, and she transformed. With long silver hair, nine-tails, and symbols on her eyes. She looked like she was a whole different level.

"It feels weird to transformed, after a long time." She replied.

"Well it feels weird transforming Noona." I replied. We then laughed, as we were still in our awakened form. After a while, we returned to our normal self and I asked her something.

"Huh, you want to spar with me?!" She replied.

"Please, Noona. If I fight someone with the same power as me, I think it might be a good way to control my new powers." I replied.

She nodded and we headed outside to outskirts of Hamel to train. We then readied our weapon, I unsheathed my katana. While she ready her spear.

"Get ready Noona." I replied as I transformed.

"Even though, you are my little brother. I won't hold back." She replied transforming.

We then started and are blades clashed.

**Blaze's POV**

I then saw the whole group.

"Dang it, he's nowhere to be found." I replied to the three of them.

"Man, where is he?" Nyte replied.

"I think I got lost 40 times in the castle." Chi replied.

"I fell in the water 10 times." Sora replied.

"Hey what's going on." Mayumi entered, along with the rest of the gang.

"We're looking for Night." I replied.

"Night's awake?!" Mayumi replied.

We then heard the entrance open the door and saw Ara and Night beaten up carrying each other. They looked different, they had silver hair and 9 tails. Plus they had orange-reddish eyes and symbols on their faces.

My eyes widen and I smiled.

"Night, its you." I replied.

"Good, to see you Blaze..." Night replied. He then grunted.

"What happen?" I replied.

"Oh me and Noona. Spar for four hours." I replied.

"You can go on that long?!" Everyone replied, except for Night and Ara.

"Well yeah." Ara replied.

After a while, we then started to celebrate. Everybody had a good time. Even Night, who recently recover. I'm glad that everyone was happy again.

Welcome back, dear friend.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Once again I finish another chapter. XD Remember guys, to leave some suggestion.**


	20. Chapter 17:Reunion 1 of 3

**Chapter 17: Reunion 1/2**

**Night's POV**

After the party, I felt tired and I fell asleep. As I went to sleep. I then entered my peaceful mind. There was a waterfall view and trees surrounding it. I was sitting on a giant rock, in the center of the waterfall wearing a shrine kimono.

"I'm back?" I replied.

"Well, welcome back." A voice replied.

I looked around, and saw the white fox before.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"I don't have a name, but i'll tell you that I'm your spirit." He replied.

He then pointed to the demon fox, sealed in a barrier.

"The big guy over there. Is also your spirit, but was corrupted by darkness." He replied.

"So why don't you have names?" I replied.

"I was born without a name. Only to be known as the spirit inside my vessel." He replied.

I felt bad to the fox and replied.

"I'll name you... How about Ritoru? I replied.

"Ritoru?" The fox replied.

"Its means little in japanese. You know, because you're a little fox?" I replied.

He then laughed. "You have weird ways of your names." The little white fox replied.

"I can also, tell your just a pup. Am I right?" I replied.

"Your right. I'm am still a pup. I could same the same thing as you." He replied.

He then explained, about what I was doing back in my mind.

"So you're saying, that i'll meditate in my mind, every nite. To stabilize and make it easy for me to control my powers?" I replied.

"Yep, not only that . But I'll also grow stronger." He replied.

I then sighed and seated down. I started to close my eyes and focus my energy. A symbol, then appeared on the rock and soon I woke up.

"Huh, I could've sworn that 15 minutes ago, that I was in my mind." I replied. I saw, that I was on a bed and saw my surroundings. It looked like a guest room. The door then opened. It was Blaze and Ara.

"Oh Night you're awake, hurry up and get dressed." Blaze replied.

"Huh, where are we going?" I replied.

"We're going to meet some old friends of mine." Noona replied.

I then blinked my eyes rapidly and replied.

"Old Friends?" I replied.

The two, then exited the room and I got dressed in the clothes that the gang bought me. I grabbed my katana, and headed outside and saw three carriage. Each one can hold 5 people. I then headed in a carriage with Noona, Blaze, Nyte, and Chi. I stared out the window of the carriage.

"Hey, earth to Night?" Blaze replied.

"Huh, sorry Blaze. I've haven't got much sleep last nite." I replied.

"Dang right, we were partying till 3 in the morning!" Nyte replied.

"By the way, Noona who are we meeting?" I replied.

"Well we're meeting the King and Queen of Hamel." She replied.

"His Majesty!?" Everyone shouted.

"Well, why do you think we're heading in a carriage?" She replied.

As, the carriage continued you to the path of the castle." I then noticed, that we we're already here. A bunch of guards we're lined up and we're waiting for us.

"Wow, my Noona. Sure know's a lot of important people?" I thoughted astonished.

We then headed to the throne room door and saw the King and Queen.

The King, had blue innocent and serious eyes. He had blonde hair and some darker parts at the end of the ear part of his hair. While the queen, had eyes of gold, blue marking, and silver hair. Her expression, was very faint yet warming at the same time. Everyone then bowed except for me and Ara.

The King and Queen noticed Ara and started smiling.

"Oh hiya, Ara how's it been!" The King replied.

"You haven't called us in a while." The Queen replied.

All of us we're bewildered of the King and Queen at Noona. They were treating her, like they were close friends.

"Um Noona, do you know them?" I replied.

"Oh let me introduce them, This is King Chung Seiker and Queen Eve Seiker. They were friends of mine that traveled with me around Elrios. 20 years ago." She replied.

"Ara, who is this? Your grandson?" The King replied. Ara, then had dark aura and pulled the king's cheek.

"Listen here, just because its been 20 years doesn't mean i'm that old!" Noona replied angry.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He replied. Now that you mention it, The King and Queen look young at their age.

"So who he is he then?" Queen Eve replied, pointing at me.

"Oh this is my little brother, Nightwing Hann." Ara replied.

The two of them looked at me astonish. After a brief moment they started laughing.

"Hahaha, good one Ara. That boy has to be at least your son or nephew." King Chung replied.

"Chances of these two being sibling -20.352%" Queen Eve replied. I then slowly turned around, to look at Noona and saw that she was feel with aura to kill.

"Why you..." She replied.

Ara, then transformed, and started to pulled both of their cheeks.

"Just because your younger than me, doesn't give you the right to call me old. I mean look at you two. You're both married and have children. I, on the other hand am still single and haven't given birth." Noona shouting at the King and Queen.

All of us looked at them, fighting and started to wonder. If those two, are really the rulers the Hamel. After a while, they then got sorted out and replied.

"I see, Aisha told us about it. You 11 done a great job, however I concern about Ara's so-" The king paused, and saw her aura.

"I-I mean brother. Thats what I mean." Ara, then returned to her happy self. I looked astonish.

"People, around town say. You we're the general of the army raiding us. Is that true?" Chung asked.

I nodded my head.

"I see, but for what reasons have you appeared in front of us?" He replied.

"Forgive me, your majesty. A year ago, I was injected with Angkor venom and wasn't feeling myself. I started to soon convert and lead the army on the attack of Hamel. I broke out of it, and appearing right in front of you. To confess my sins." I then bowed my head.

"If this is true, show me proof." He replied.

"Well sir, I don't have..." The door slammed open, it was Miss Aisha.

"I have proof right here, of Night's innocent." Aisha replied. She then handed a paper.

"This shows the dna tracked in Night's body, the other nite and its showed. That their is indeed venom injected inside of him. As forward, I would like to say that Night is innocent." Aisha replied.

The King, then stared at the paper for awhile and he threw it and replied.

"Oh, in that case. He's cleared of all his crimes." The king replied happily.

"This is like the same thing, that happened in Mizu." I thoughted.

"Well, now that that's settled. Lets celebrate. I know, why don't we go to my private resorts." The King, then called his men and carried us. He then bring us to a flying ship, as Noona,Aisha, The King, and the Queen. Along with their daughter walked onto the boat and as soon as they board, the ship started to sail. This is going to be a long week. I thought

**~To be continued~ **

**Leave suggestion XD**


	21. Chapter 18:Reunion 2 of 3

**Chapter 18: Reunion 2/3**

**Night's POV**

As we were sitting in the guest seats of the airship. I looked out the window and noticed a small island.

"Looks like we're here." Ara replied.

"Man, how did we even get drag in this?" Skarm replied.

"Well, all we've been doing is finding the el. We might as well, take a deserved break." Blaze replied.

I nodded my head. The ship, then landed on the ground and as we got out we were amazed.

"Wow, the oceans near us. It reminds me of home." Mizuki replied.

"Well you were raised in Mizu." I replied.

We then walked to the resort house. It was huge.

"Wow this is huge!" Blaze replied.

"Well, when I became King. I sort of celebrated with everyone. So I made it this big." Chung replied.

"Well, get unpacked and dressed we're going to the beach." He replied.

"Alright, its been awhile. Since I relax." Blaze replied.

"R&R might be good." Nyte replied.

"Sounds, great." Chi replied.

"A little break, wouldn't be that bad" Skarm replied.

"Hey Sora, lets get dress." Yuki replied, pulling her.

"Alright, slow down." Sora replied.

Everyone, started to get dressed. I dressed quickly and headed outside. I wore a comfortable kimono and headed out to the beach.

"Huh Night. You're not swimming?" Blaze replied.

"No, its not that. I just wear a Kimono when I'm near the beach. Don't worry, I'm wearing swimming trunks." I replied.

"Well you better remove it soon." He replied.

I nodded my head and I remove it. Leaving me only with my trunks. The rest of the gang entered. They then started to swim. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I was just sitting on the shade of the tree.

My eyes widen and I had a vision. I saw a woman and a baby. Standing near the beach, she said something. I couldn't hear the first part though.

"_... you're so cute. I'll bring you to the beach, when you grow a bit." _The woman replied, to the baby. I couldn't see the baby's face and I returned back to reality.

"What was that?" I replied. I shook my head and Ara appeared.

"Something wrong?" She replied.

"Its nothing." I replied, I then asked her something.

"Hey Noona, when I was a baby. Where did you find me?" I replied.

"I've found you in my front door of my house." She replied.

"Did you saw who my mother was?" I replied.

"She left, before I could even talked to her." She replied.

"I see." I replied. She, then patted me on the head.

"Don't worry about it, have some fun and relax." She replied.

Blaze, then shouted at me.

"Hey Night, you wanna crack open the watermelon?" He replied.

"Okay!" I replied.

I walked towards him, and he gave me a stick.

"Alright, here goes." I was about to strike, but he stop me.

"Hold it. You forgot your blindfold." He then put it on me.

"Um, what are you doing?" I replied.

"Here are the rules. Three of us, will be directing you. One of us is a liar. You then follow, what we say or if you're stubborn you can use your own instinct to find it. Give it a go." He replied.

They then spinned me around. My vision was surrounded by darkness. The game started.

"Walk forward!" Blaze replied.

I then followed his instructions.

"The other way!" Chi replied.

I ignored her, and continued walking forward.

"Turn left!" Nyte replied.

I then turned left and continued.

"Strike!" Blaze replied.

I then swing the stick and heard something crack. I removed the blindfold and saw the watermelon was split in two.

"So what now?" I replied.

"We eat it." Blaze replied. Ara, then cut the watermelon into slices and everyone started eating it.

"Man this is good." Jay replied.

"Its so sweet." Chi replied.

"Well, this resorts grows high quality fruit." Ara replied.

I finish eating my slice and decided to walk around the beach.

"Hey Night, Where are you going?" Sora replied.

"Oh i'm just going to take a quick walk around the beach. Don't worry." I replied.

I then walked, around ignoring my surrounding. Thinking about the vision I just had.

"What was that vision about? Did it had something to do with my past, who was that women?!" I thought.

I then noticed I was at the end of the cliff and was about to fall down. That was close. I thought.

Suddenly, another vision appeared. There was fire everywhere. I saw the woman again holding a blade and her baby. There were figures over there.

"_Hand over the baby_." One of them replied.

"_You won't take him_." She replied.

"_He's needed to complete our goal._" Another of them replied.

"_He's not a tool. He's my son!_" She shouted. She then struck both of them down, with ease. A explosion appeared and she jumped outside the house. The baby started crying. The woman, then was calming him down.

"_There, there. You're alright. Nobody's going to take you away, my dear son...Night_." She replied.

"Night?! Why is she using my name. Wait a minute, then that woman is my mother, and that baby is me?!" So that means all those events, actually happen in the past. Whats happening?!" I thought. I then returned to reality and suddenly fainted. I then fell down the cliff, losing my conscious.

**Blaze's POV**

"Men, Night's been walking for awhile. I'm starting to worry." Sora replied.

"Yeah, me too." I replied.

I then noticed someone, on a cliff near here. When I looked closer, it was Night? Whats he doing up in a cliff.

"Hey Night, over there." I replied to sora, pointing where he is.

"Hey Night, over here!" We waved. After awhile, he started to act weird.

"Huh, what's up with him?" I replied. He then fell off the cliff. My eyes widen,

"Sora quick, fly to Night." I replied. Sora, then flew and caught Night.

"He's Heavy. Blaze, hurry!" She replied. Sora, then flew on top of land. I then ran up to where, Sora was about to drop Night.

"Sora, let him go!" I shouted. Sora, then dropped Night and he was falling. It felt slow, but I managed to caught him. I then put him on the ground.

I looked at Night and saw, that he was knocked out. Sora, went back down and everybody came. Ara was the most surprised of them.

"What happen?!" Ara replied.

"I'm not sure. I saw Night falling off the cliff, over there." I replied.

"Was, he trying to commit suicide?!" Nyte replied.

"He wouldn't do that!" I replied. He then woke up.

"Huh, what happen?!" He replied, he then sat up.

"We would like to ask you the same question." I replied.

"Are you alright though?" The King replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

**Night's POV**

"Why were you falling off the cliff?!" Sora replied.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was getting knocked out." I replied. My eyes then widen, as I remembered the visions. I then replied at random.

"Mother..." I replied.

"Huh, Night what are you talking about?" Blaze replied.

"Oh its nothing." I replied.

"Well its getting dark. We should head back to the cottage." I replied.

"Yeah, the cottage also has a hot spring." The King replied.

"Okay." I replied.

"Its going to be great." Nyte replied.

Everyone, headed back to the cottage. Everyone, then headed to the baths. Separate baths from gender. I decided to go bath later.

"Eh, Night aren't you coming?" Blaze replied.

"Oh, I'm going to bath later." I replied. I then headed towards my room and noticed my magatama charm. It was given as a memento from my mother, I held it and after a while I had another vision. It showed my mother sitting on a hospital bed, with my father. He was a fox-human. I was next to my mother, after I was recently born.

"_So, what should we name him dear_?" My father replied.

"_How about NightWing, Night for short. After all, he was born in a moonlight nite and will soar in the sky. Doing great things. Just as I did._" Mother replied.

My father smiled.

"_Night, it is then_." He replied. My mother, then removed a necklace around her neck, and put it around my neck.

"_Happy birthday Night, I want to give you this as a present._" She replied. It was my charm. I then returned to reality. I then headed to the living room and noticed, that everyone was done except for Sora and Blaze.

"Oh Night, you haven't took a bath yet?" Nyte replied.

"Yeah, I was going to later." I then noticed Jay, beaten up.

"What happen to him?" I asked.

"The pervert, peek in the girls shower. So we decided to teach him a lesson." Chi replied.

"Oh, I see. I guess i'll go bath." I then headed to the boy's change room and undress, I then headed to the bath and notice Blaze still there.

"Oh you're here." Blaze replied. I went in, the warm springs.

"Man this feels great." I replied.

"It sure does." Sora replied, from the other side of the wall.

"Oh you're still in the spring as well?" I replied.

"Yeah, the water feels great. That I wanted to stay in a little longer." She replied.

"I see." Blaze, then noticed my necklace.

"Hey, you seem to always wear that. Want to tell me, why you always wear it?" Blaze replied.

"Oh this. It was a memento from my mother." I replied.

"Was that the reason, you said mother at the beach at a random time?" He replied.

"Well its part of it. Lately i've been having visions." I replied.

"Visions?" Sora replied.

"Yeah visions of my mother and me when I was a baby." I replied.

"Mind telling us?" Blaze replied.

"Sure, the first one. I was with my mother at a beach and she said, that she bring it to me, when I grew up a bit. The second one, is I recently was born and my mother gave me this necklace, as my birthday present. The last one..." I paused and my eyes widen.

"So what happened?" Sora replied.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Something wrong, with the last one?" Blaze replied.

"Its nothing, really." I replied.

"Your doing it again." Sora replied.

"Yeah, quit it and just tell us. Night, we're your friends. You can tell us anything." Blaze replied.

"Alright, but keep this a secret to everyone else. Promise?" I replied.

"Promise." They both replied.

I then continued.

"My last vision, showed my house burning down and my father was killed. My mother was protecting me, against two figures that wanted to use me for something. But my mother, took them down with ease. I remember, how she comforted me when I cry that day. She was alway calm and nice." I replied.

"So thats where you're got calm and serene personality." Blaze grinned.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about what happened to your father." Sora replied.

"Its not your fault. After all, I blame those two for killing him." I replied.

"Still, I help but wonder. If she still alive." I replied.

"I'm sure she's alright and hopefully wondering as well. That you're alright." Blaze replied.

"Well, I'm done. I'm going to head inside. I'll leave you two to talk." Sora replied.

"So other, then me Blaze. Tell me about yourself." I replied.

"Well, I used to hunt stuff at my village. Which is how I learn to wield a sword and gun. My village eden, focused on agriculture, hunting, and trading to make a living. Before, the bandits destroyed my home." Blaze replied.

"What about you, how'd did you're village make a living?" He replied.

"My hometowns, is in the very east of Elrios. So we did the same thing as well as your village. Farming, fishing, hunting, and trading. However, we also thank the spirits of our village protecting us and giving life to it." I replied.

"Actually, truth be told. I've never actually seen the blade you wield. Anywhere, other than you wielding and the people in Mizu." He replied.

"Its called a Katana. Its a blade used in East Elrios. Its known to have a sharp cut as orichalcon. So yeah, its a very uncommon weapon for people to wield. Plus, you'd also have to make a pact with a spirit. To use the full power of a katana." I replied.

"So, do you made a pact with a spirit?" Blaze replied.

"Yeah, the spirit I made a pact with is Ritoru. Its one of Gumiho offspring." I replied.

"I see." He replied.

"Hey can you keep this between you and me?" Blaze replied.

"Sure, what is it." I replied. Blaze, then pushed a button. Wait a button. His arm then opened up a control panel on his arm.

"Blaze are you... when did you." I paused.

"I figured it out recently. Yep, seems like i'm half-nasod." He replied.

"How long, have you knew of this?" I replied. He close the hatch of his control panel, on his skin.

"I learn of it. During, while we trying to get stronger to save you. I overtrained myself, by fighting the creatures of the forest. One of them bit my arm off and instead of it bleeding. It broke its teeth, my skin was ripped off and it showed a metal arm. I then realize, I was part nasod and asked a alchemist in Hamel. To repair the shredded skin. I wanted to keep it a secret from the gang, because they would be surprised if they found out I was a nasod as well. I'm showing it to you, because you wouldn't be very surprised that you freak out." He replied.

I nodded my head and replied. "I am surprised, but you're still you. Just because, something changes about you. You're still going to be yourself." I replied.

Blaze then smirk.

"Thanks Night, can we just keep it a secret to the gang for a little while?" Blaze replied.

"Sure." I replied. We then decided, to head out the spring and got dressed. We then headed to the living room and saw everyone eating. We then join in, we relax and talked and had a good time. I wish, things could be like this forever. However, I have to worry about the obstacles in the future.

I will find out the truth.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion :)**


	22. Chapter 19: Reunion 3 of 3

**Chapter 19: Reunion 3/3**

**Night's POV**

I was standing in a small island.

"Where am I?" I thought. A woman then appeared.

"Mother?!" I replied.

"Night..." She replied.

"Mother!" I shouted. I then ran up to her. She was reaching her hand, As I ran. Mother kept getting distant and distant.

"Mother! Don't leave me!" I shouted. She continued, to get farther and farther away from me. Until I couldn't see her enemy. I was surrounded by darkness. A eye then appeared in the darkness. It started laughing, as I was froze with fear. My eyes were dilated, I was scared. A mouth then appeared, it was going to eat me. I then closed my eyes screaming with fear.

"No, stay back. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted.

I then woke up, in the guest room.

"What's happening to me?!" I replied.

The door opened. It was Blaze, Sora, Chi, Nyte, Ara, and Skarm.

"Night's what's wrong?" Blaze replied.

I looked at him but when I did, he wasn't living at all. His eyes we're popped out and he was bleeding all over.

"Ahhh! Stay back!" I shouted. I then jumped to the other side of the room and grabbed my katana. I was pointing at Blaze's living corpse.

"N..i..g.h...t" He replied in a dark tone.

I then started swinging my sword, the corpse kept dodging my attacks. I then started shouting,

"Leave me alone!" I replied.

**Blaze's POV**

"Night, what's wrong?" I replied. He looked at me and he was scared. I then got closer, he then replied.

"Ahhhh! Stay back!"" He shouted. He then jumped to the other side of the room, and pointed his katana at me.

"Night, calm down. You don't want to hurt anyone." I replied. He didn't listen and started swinging around recklessly.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted. I his swing and replied.

"Somebody, help restrain Night!" I replied. Nyte, Skarm, and Ara. Grabbed Night and restrain. Preventing him from removing. I took his katana, to prevent any further attacks.

**Night's POV**

No, Nyte, Skarm, Noona. You're dead too. I looked at them, their eyes we're popped out and they were bleeding as well. I started to struggle.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

Blaze's Corpse, then grabbed my katana. He then unsheathed it and stabbed me. I was going to die. I then fell unconscious.

**Blaze's POV**

As we continued to restrain, Night. He then fell unconscious, for an unknown reason. I then gave Chi, his katana.

"Quick, Sora. Get the King and Queen, we need to bring Night to a hospital, ASAP." I replied.

She then woke up the two, they then got dressed and called a medical team. However, "What, you can't come tonight. Due to a massive amount of patients. I see, I understand." The King replied. "They say, they can't make it tonight. Looks like, we're going to have figure it out yourself.

We then examined Night's current condition. His heart rate was at an unstable rate. He then replied,

"Mother... save me..." He replied in a weak tone.

Aisha, then used magic to examine his internal organs. She then noticed something. "Here's the problem. Angkor venom is still infected in his body, crap then this must mean its in 4th stage." She replied.

"I thought you said there were only 3 stages?" Nyte replied.

"Yes I did. But once they break free, of their master control. Stage 4 will occur, The victim will suffer something important to them and in time lose all their sanity and cause him to kill himself." She replied.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" I replied.

"My remedies won't work. We're going to have to perform Spiritual exorcism." She replied.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Three of us, will go inside Night's mind and deal with his problem. However, if its fails your spirits will be trapped in his mind. So I'm not going to endanger you kids." She replied.

"I'll go." Ara replied.

"So will us." The King replied.

"Me too." The Queen replied.

"Hold on Ara, if you fail. You won't come back, Night's going to be sad and very upset. Let me go instead." I replied.

"But Blaze, you still got a full live ahead of you. If you fail, you won't be able to come back." She replied.

"Don't worry, I won't fail. Please, let me go." I pleaded. She then smirked and replied,

"Night, sure did made amazing friends. Very well then." Ara replied. I then got dressed and got equipped.

"You ready." Aisha replied. I nodded my head and she cast a spell, that connect me, the king, the queen, and Night's spirit together. I then closed my eyes and when I opened it. I was in Night's mind.

I then looked around Night's mind, it was filled with darkness. I then noticed Night trapped in dark el magic.

"Night!" I shouted.

Night then looked at me and replied.

"Blaze, The King and Queen what are you doing here?! Get out of here, before he comes!" He shouted.

"Before, what comes?" I replied. A beam appeared, it was heading towards me. But the king blocked using his armor. It barely got any scratch.

"Well, thats a damn shame. I miss." A voice replied.

We looked up and saw the figure. He was covered in shadow.

"Who the hell are you?!" I replied.

"I'm Night's dark side. The one that try to take control of his body, but end up getting sealed. This time I will succeed." He replied. The figure, then ran towards the King and struck him with his fist, it broke his armor and land impact on it.

"Ahhh" The King grunted in pain. He wasn't done, the King, then swing his cannon, and shot cannonball. He managed to land hits on him, however it wasn't very effective.

"What, how is it not working?!" He replied.

"Simple, I was created by dark entity and dark el. I can easily break down magic property. Meaning all magic attacks won't work on me." He replied.

"Meaning, that we have to go close-combat." I replied.

The shadow then smirked. "Exactly!" He replied. I then put my pistol, in my holster and ran up to him.

"Blaze, what are you doin. Thats crazy!" The king shouted.

I struck him with my right arm, it did so decent damage.

"What impossible, humans don't have that much strength?!" He said. The shadow, then shot a dark flame at me. I then blocked it with my right arm.

"Hah, you should have dodged it!" He replied. The smoke then cleared out and all that was left damage was the fake skin. My metal arm appeared.

"Blaze, your a Nasod?!" The king replied.

"What a surprise. A half-nasod. I haven't seen those often. This is getting interesting." Eve replied.

"Ah, now it makes perfect sense. You simply replace your right leg and arm, with nasod parts. Hah, interesting. However, I'm still going to win." The shadow replied. The spirit, then jumped up and shot raining dark swords.

"Die!" He replied, as he commanded the swords to rain down. I ran up and jumped dodging all the swords. As I got closer and was about to strike, I replied.

"Go to hell. You devil spawn!" I shouted. As I punched him, my arm started to shatter into pieces. Smoke then appeared, when the smoke cleared out, the shadow dissolved and landed on the floor safely, with my Nasod arm shredded. The dark el constricting Night disappeared. He then ran up to me.

"Blaze, you alright?!" he replied.

"Yeah, my nasod arm just got blown up. Doesn't actually hurt as much, as I was expecting." I replied. After a while, I started to feel pain. It hurt like hell.

"Ah, this hurts a lot. I never thought that this would hurt!" I shouted. Night, the King and the Queen started to laugh. After a while, I explained to the King and the Queen to keep the secret of me being a half-nasod from everyone else. They nodded their heads and we left Night's mind.

**Night's POV**

I then woke up, and saw I was in the living room. Along with everyone else.

"Ow, my head what happened?!" I replied.

"Night you're alright!" Ara replied. Everyone started to cheer, I then looked at the King and Queen, as well as Blaze.

"King Chung, Queen Eve, and Blaze. Thanks for saving me." I replied smiling.

"It was our pleasure." The King and Queen replied.

"Thats what friends are for, right?" Blaze replied.

I smiled and pretty soon, thats how our vacation ended. The next day, we packed up our bag and got on the airship back to Hamel. In my opinion it was sort of fun. I thought. I then fell asleep, as I imagine my mother.

"Mother, don't worry about me. I have some good friends along side me." I thought. I eventually fell asleep. Wishing that this moment it last forever.

**Chung's POV**

"Man that was a great vacation! Its been awhile since I had a break from my duties as King." I replied. Nyte then appeared.

"Oh Nyte, was is it?" I replied. He then handed me a file of Azure. I then read it and my eyes widen.

"Night's the child of...Azure?!" I shouted. I then smiled.

"Hurray! We finally found him. We found our general!" I cheered.

"Sir, lets not overact?!" Nyte replied. I ignored him and continued to cheer. Knowing that our savior's has came.

**~To be Continued~ **

**Leave a suggestion XD**


	23. Chapter 20: The Attack on Hamel

**Chapter 20: The Attack on Hamel**

**Blaze's POV**

I woke up seeing the sunlight, of the airship appeared. It was morning. I yawned.

"Morning Blaze." Night appeared.

"Oh hey, Night." I replied yawning.

"Were almost back to Hamel. You should get ready." He replied. I nodded and got dressed. I then headed out to the deck. The wind felt great.

I then noticed Night training, using a spear.

"What are you doing?" I replied.

"Oh, I wanted to try a new fighting style. I decided that I want to learn how to wield spears. Just like Noona." Night replied.

"That sounds difficult." I replied.

"The spears are heavy. But I manage to hold a spear, with my katana. I could soon carry spears." I replied.

I smirked and replied.

"Give it your best shot." I replied. Mizuki shouted.

"Hey guys, I see Hamel." She replied. We then headed to the front and saw it. We then something else, smoke?!" Everyone was surprised.

"Hamel's under attack" The King replied.

"Quick we got to help." I then jumped off the ship. Skarm then catched up to me. "Wait up!" He replied.

"We both fell down, in the center of the battle. I use my nasod arm and slammed the ground to cushion my landing and cause a shockwave, that scattered the enemies. Skarm, then came down with a flaming demon arm. It then caused a fiery shockwave burning them to a crisp. The shockwave, then headed towards me. I dodged it.

"Hey what the hell! I'm on your side!" I replied.

"Hey sorry! My arm can get out of control!" Skarm replied. Someone then teleported and appeared right in front of us.

"Well, what a coincidence. I've been waiting to get my rematch with you." A cat-like figure appeared. It was Kage.

I then readied my pistols, Skarm readied his demonic arm. Kage, then dashed an struck first.

* * *

**Night's POV**

Its been moments, since Blaze and Skarm jumped down. I was impatient and jumped off the ship.

"Hey Night's thats crazy!" Chi replied, jumping off as well.

"Wait you two. You can't fly!" Sora and Yuki replied. They then flew and caught both me and Chi. We then slowly descent to another side of Hamel. Looks like we were in east district. Blaze and Skarm, must have landed in the West.

"Well, if it isn't my former general." A familiar voice replied. I looked up in the building and saw Flair, coming down with his sword. Ready to strike us. I blocked it with my own sword.

"Hmph, don't underestimate me." I replied.

"Heh, I should have never let you go!" He replied. He then jumped back and pointed his sword at me.

"What are you doing, wasting your time with those runts. Join me again, to build this world into paradise." He replied.

I then smirked and replied,

"The hell with the paradise plan!" I shouted.

"Fine! You can die as well, as your worthless friends." He replied, summoning thousands of a swords forming a dome.

"Chi, Sora, Yumi. Go escort the people of Hamel to somewhere safe. I'll handle him." I replied. They then nodded their head, and went to escort the people. Flair, then commanded his sword to attack me. I then slowed down my mind, and thought.

"Never, thought I been using the spears now." I thought.

I then shouted out. "Fury Strike!" I swiftly struck the sword, with a blade barrage. Deflecting them all with my katana and twin spears. Soon, the attack ended and Flair was tired.

"Damn it, that took out most of my energy." He replied. I then pointed my spear at him and replied,

"Flair Blanc, you're under arrest. For the assault on Hamel." I replied.

"What are you talking about, you also assaulted Hamel as well. They charge me, but not you." He replied.

My eyes widen and soon filled with anger. "You shut up!" I replied, pointing the blade of my spear, almost up his neck.

"You can try and deny it boy. But, you cause a huge crime as well." He replied. I was so mad now, that I wanted to kill him. But I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. I already killed someone a year ago and I regret ever doing it.

"Go ahead boy, kill me..." He replied. I got scared, after hearing him say that. I thought to myself, If I kill him. I'll be a killer. But if I don't, I can't save my friends. I thought, on what I should do. He then smirked and his sword appeared, he stab me. He didn't hit a part of me, where It did serious damage. I then kneel down, covering the wound with my hand.

"You were a fool, letting your guard down!" He replied. I closed my eyes. Waiting on what would happen next. Suddenly a clash of sword appeared. I open my eyes and saw a man, with red hair and crimson eyes protected me.

"You alright?" He replied.

I nodded my head.

"Good, just stay back. I'll handle it from here." He replied. He then got in a battle stance holding his blade. Flair struck him. But he deflected it, with his sword and countering it with the handle.

"Gahh, that hurt. You Son of a Bitch!" Flair replied. He tried striking him again, but the man punched him with his face and beaten him badly.

"Damn you, I'll be back." He replied, he entered a dark portal and it dissolve. I got dizzy and fell down.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be alright." He replied..

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

I kept shooting my pistols at Kage. But he kept deflecting it, with his claw. He then struck Blaze, with his feral rage. Taking a major damage to his body. I had no choice, but to use my arm. I then ran up to him and punched him in the face. It did a good amount of damage.

"You bastard. That actually hurt." He smirked.

"Hmph, you put up an interesting fight. However, thats all the time I can spend. Later." A dark portal consumed him and it dissolved.

"He's gone." I replied.

"Damn Blaze, that was crazy of you. To punch him in the face. Without any fear." He replied.

"I didn't know what else to do." I replied.I then unrolled my sleeve of my right arm, to prevent him from seeing my metallic part of my nasod arm. I didn't want the gang to know. Night, only knew of this. I thought.

The rest of the gang appeared.

"Blaze, what happened?" Nyte replied.

"Don't worry he's gone. He won't be coming back for a while." I replied.

"Well, thats good. What about you?" Mayumi replied.

"I'll be fine." I replied.

"Hey anyone seen Night anywhere?" Mizuki replied.

Chi, Sora, and Yumi appeared.

"What were you three doing?" I replied.

"We escorted the people of Hamel, to a safe place in the area. Don't worry they're all fine." Sora replied.

"What about Night?" I replied.

"He still fighting Flair, I think." Chi replied.

"Well, we need to help him." I replied.

"There's no need." A voice replied.

We then noticed a man carrying Night on his back. He had red hair, with crimson eyes. He wore a armor plate and looked young.

"Huh, who are..." He then gave me Night and walked away.

"If he wants to meet me again. Tell him to meet me in Velder." He replied. Walking until he was out of sight.

I then looked at Night, he was bandaged up. I was glad. But I wondered, who was that man though? The King and Queen, Aisha, and Ara came. We then clean-up the mess and then headed to castle.

Still, I wonder who that man was?

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave Suggestion XD**


	24. Chapter 21: A Threat, from Another World

**Chapter 21: A threat, from another world?**

**Flair's POV**

"Damn, those bastards!" I shouted out.

"Calm down, bossman. We still got plenty of opportunity to fight them." Kage replied.

"Shut the hell up! You're weak. I need stronger minions!" I shouted out. I then threw a skull antique at the wall and a portal appeared.

"Huh what?" Kage replied. A figure then stepped out of the portal, he had long black hair, he had a demon arm and dark red eyes. He then smirked.

"What an interesting place, you got here." He replied.

"Who the hell are you?" I replied.

"Well, it seems the antique you thrown opened a portal from your world, to my world. Isn't it Flair?" he replied.

My eyes widen, "How did you know my name?" I replied.

"Simple, Nyte killed you. Well not the Nyte you know in your world. Also, you may call me NightWing." He replied.

I then chuckled and replied,

"Well Night, do you wish to join me to rebuild this world. Into paradise?" I replied.

He then smiled evilly and chuckled.

"Very well." He replied. We then started to laughed. This time, I will win.

* * *

**Night's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary, I looked at myself. I was all bandaged up. My eyes widen, as I remembered a flashback of the person who saved me. The red-hair man with crimson eyes.

"Who was he?" I replied to myself. Suddenly, Blaze entered.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" He replied.

I nodded my head.

"Well, thats good." I replied. I looked at his right arm, it was showing his metal arm. But only reinforced with a few more metal. Blaze, then noticed me staring at his arm.

"Oh this, yeah. The whole gang, figured it out. They were sort of shocked." Blaze replied, rubbing his head.

"So you modify your arm a bit?" I replied.

"Oh yeah, I asked a Nasod Mechanic. To reinforce my arm a bit, it has a few more option, such as able to equip my own gun mod on it." He replied.

He then showed me a demonstration of how he equipped his mod on his arm. At first, I was surprised. But I gotten used to it. He then showed me another feature where the extra metal parts started extending creating a second layer of strength for the arm. Allowing him to be on the defensive and tactical sides of battle.

"So how's your wound feeling?" He replied.

"Pretty good, that man that saved me. Did a pretty good job, patching up my wound." I replied.

"Just who was that guy?" Blaze replied. We then shrugged and continued to talk.

* * *

**Chi's POV**

I looked around in Aisha's shop. It had a ton of interesting items, such as rare remedy recipes, strange artifacts, and precious antiques. I then noticed one that looked like a skull and had a amethyst on its forehead. Miss Aisha, then appeared.

"Ah, thats a dimension skull." Aisha replied.

"A dimension skull?" I replied.

"Its a craftable artifacts, that opens a portal to another dimension. Their really hard to make though. You need to have a skull of a 1000 year old phoru and a amethyst. I just found that one." She replied.

"Can it really open a portal, to another dimension?" I replied. She nodded her head and replied,

"However, opening dimension to another world. May lead to space disruption, so their only two of them in this world. Which I have, however the other one is yet to be found." She replied.

"So do you need anything Chi?" She replied. I then showed her Zentai.

"Well I was wondering, can you look at my artifacts. It hasn't responded in a few days." I replied. She then examined it and after a while, she handed it back to me and replied.

"Nothing's wrong with it, you just need to use it when the full moon is out." She replied.

"Oh thanks." I replied. She then smiled and replied,

"You know, you're team kind of reminds me of when I traveled with Elsword and the other." She replied.

"Huh, who's Elsword?" I replied.

"He was the leader of the former elgang. He was a brave, kind, and sometimes a stubborn person. But he was still a great leader." She replied.

"What happen to him?" I replied.

"After we found the Elshards, 20 years ago. Elsword left to find his sister, never to be seen again." She replied.

"I never heard of a person name Elsword?" I replied, thinking.

"Well, he left. Before, the celebration of the el to return. So no one actually recorded him to the legends of Elrios. Only to remain a missing hero. Aisha replied, depressed. She then handed, me a picture of them. They seemed really young. I saw a purple-haired girl with two ponytails, next to a red hair boy arguing with him.

"Who's this girl?" I replied.

"Oh thats me." She replied.

"Whoa, that was you? But you looked so immature, in this picture." I then looked at the red hair boy in the portrait.

"I'm guessing this is Elsword?" I replied.

"Yes." She replied.

She then showed me another picture of them. They looked much older in the next picture.

"This picture was taken three years later. After being together, saving and finding the elshard. We were much mature then." She replied. I then looked at Miss Aisha, in the picture. She was standing next to Elsword. They looked like they were getting along. I thought. I then looked at Elsword in the picture, he looked calm and mature in this picture.

"Was Elsword, a Lord Knight?" I replied.

Miss Aisha, then nodded her head.

"He became the leader of the red knights, in only three years." She replied.

Miss Aisha, then continued telling me more about her past. With Elsword and the gang.

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

I was walking in the shopping district, looking for something interesting. I then yawned, suddenly I noticed a girl. Performing a puppet show for small children.

"Mari?!" I thought. I then walked up closer, she then noticed me.

"Nyte enters the puppet show." Mari replied.

"Oh Mari, its good to see you. Its been 13 years." I replied.

"Indeed it has been." Mari replied. Mari then finished up her puppet show. We then bought something to drink and sat to the dock at Hamel.

"So how's it been the past 13 year ago?" Mari replied.

"They were alright." I replied.

"I heard from the leader, that you recently became the new leader of the Blizzards of Fate. Congrats." She replied.

"I don't actually feel like, I accomplish anything. I've been spending this past year, training to become stronger." I replied.

"Well becoming a leader of a secret organization, is a big accomplishment. Also, what about your problem with Eclipse?" She replied.

"I'm starting to feel alright. I haven't been using Eclipse and lately, I've been ignoring him." I replied.

"Thats good." She replied. As we continued, to talk about our past. A heavy fog appeared at the dock.

"Heh,heh,heh." A voice chuckled manically.

"Who's there?!" I replied.

"Mari, stay behind me!" I replied.

"Nyte, what's going on?!" She replied. A figure, then came out of the shadows and stand right in front of us. He had long dark-blue hair. His eyes we're a murderous blue, he wore a strap-leather suit and a dark-commander cape. He wore a necklace of some sort on his arm, and he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Heh,heh,heh. Are you Nyte?" He replied, smiling.

"Yeah, who are you?" I replied. He then stared at me.

"So this is what I looked like, if I didn't take Eclipse's power. Man you look like a piece of crap." He replied. I then got angry.

"Watch your mouth and what do you mean didn't take Eclipse power?" I replied.

"Heh,heh,heh. You still don't get it?" He replied. He then summoned a scythe and headed straight towards me. I picked up Mari and dodged his attack. I then put Mari, from afar.

"Mari, stay here till everything calms down." I replied.

She nodded her head. I then returned to fight whoever he was. He then licked his lips and replied,

"As soons, as I'm done with you. I'm going to devour your soul." He replied, in an evil tone. I the summoned my scythe and ready myself. Ready to face, whoever the heck he was.

* * *

**Night's POV**

Me and Blaze, looked at the window. It was very cloudy and looked like it was going to rain.

"Looks, like a storm's coming." Blaze replied. Suddenly lighting flash, and the power went off, suddenly two pairs glowing red eyes figures, stared at us at the window. I then grabbed my katana, while Blaze ready his pistol's.

We were facing a threat, that we've never seen before. Perhaps threats from another world?

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

**Leave some suggestions XD**


	25. Chapter 22:Fear

**Chapter 22: Fear**

* * *

**Night's POV**

The two figures, then broken the window glass, and entered the room.

"Wh-who are you?" I replied.

One of them smirked, and took out a pendant. He then shouted.

"Dimension shift!" He replied. Suddenly, Blaze and him disappeared. The other one was still here, a dark portal appeared, and all of sudden, the castle had a haunted atmosphere.

"Lets have some fun, shall we?" He replied. He then summoned a scythe and grabbed it, he then walked towards me. I felt scared, I wasn't thinking right and I then started running. What is wrong with me? Its like this strange world, is effecting me. The figure started to talk.

"Night... where are you?" He replied. How does he know my name? I thought. I continued running in the dark hallway of the castle.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"Huh, where am I?" I thought. I was traveling in some sort of portal, and after a while. Light was ahead, as I entered it. I was in the sky, and was falling.

"What the? What's happening?!" I thought. The figure then appeared, he had a military general suit and a beret. He had a confident, fiendish look. He had an eye-patch on one of his right eye.

"Wow, you're more surprised than I thought. I thought you we're better than that?" He replied, chuckling a bit. I got pissed, and tried to strike him, with my right arm. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of me.

"How did you..." He then interrupted me.

"Aw, I thought me from this dimension. Would be stronger than this, oh well time to finish things off." He then grabbed out his right hand. It was a nasod arm, he then put in a grenade inside his arm and pointed at me.

"Seeya." He replied. A burst of energy then appeared, and was about to blast me. I then maneuver myself in the air, away from the blast, leaving only a little burnt on my right leg, which was also a nasod part. He then started to smile.

"Wow, you dodged my attack. I guess you aren't weak after all." He replied.

"Where are we and who exactly are you?" I replied.

"Where in a different dimension. Where the sky is endless, however there are a few small islands. I cannot reveal myself, though." He replied, crossing his arms and leg in the air and replied,

"Though, you could say we're both similar." He replied.

I equipped my cannon mod on my arm, and pointed at him.

"We aren't similar. You and I fight for opposite sides." I replied. Shooting an energy cannon at him. He then dodged it, swimming in the air and replied.

"Of course we are, you and I are both half-nasod." He replied. I then fly towards him and replied,

"Thats just a damn coincidence!" I replied. I tried to punched him but he dodged me and kicked me. It hurt a little.

"Honestly, I could be making a profit right now. Rather than dealing with a pathetic weakling like you." He replied. I got even angry and ignited my right arm on fire. I then started to try and punch him.

"I'm not weak!" I replied. He kept dodging all my attack, easily like it was nothing. He finally went away from me and replied,

"Alright enough playing around, lets finish this." He replied. He then removed his eye-patch, it was a nasod eye. He then materialized two giant cannon and faced them at me. I then tried to move but something was grabbing me, unable to move. There were small nasod droids, attached to me. The figure, then started to charge up his cannon.

"Cannon at 50%. Target locked on." He replied. I then started to struggle, hoping to get back my mobility. At a sudden, He finished charging up.

"Cannon ready to fire. Target confirmed, aim and fire." The canon released a laser heading towards me. I then got a droid off my right arm, and used it to protect myself, it then extended turning into a shield. The laser then impacted me, and smoke flared up. When the smoked cleared up, my nasod arm was broken. His eyes then widen.

"Wow, I'm quite surprised you actually survived my attack." He replied.

"Heh, don't underestimate me." I replied.

"Well, I think i'm done toying for today." He replied. A giant portal appeared, and a giant airship came out of it.

"What the?" I replied. The figure, hovered using his legs. He then got on and replied.

"Later. Don't worry I'll summon a portal in a sec, also one more thing. That arms going to start hurting like hell in just a bit." The portal then opened again, and the airship disappeared in a split second. Suddenly, a portal appeared under me and entered it. I was back in Hamel castle.

"I'm back." I replied. After a while, my eyes widen.

"Night, where are you?" I replied, I looked around the room to find Night and after a few seconds. I started to feel pain. I then started to roll in the floor, with pain.

"Holy crap, this hurts. Why did I even do something stupid like that." I replied, pressuring my right arm to dense the pain.

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

After fighting him for awhile, I started to get tired. My body was all bruised and cuts, from this figure attacking me with his scythes. He then chuckled.

"Wow you're too easy. I can just kill you right now and end this immediately, however I enjoy a person suffer before they die." He replied.

"What type of sick twisted person are you?!" I replied.

"Twisted person. ahahaha, you don't see yet. You're the same as me." He replied.

"Shut up!" I replied, swinging my scythe and cast ice magic. He disappeared into the fog. I then looked around carefully to find him, suddenly he appeared behind me.

"Surprise!" He replied. He then stabbed me using his hand. It went through my chest and nearly towards my heart. I then went down on the ground kneeling down, trying to get up. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hahaha, wow is this really you're true power. I don't even know how those weaklings that hired us, could be defeated by you!" He replied. He then licked my blood from his arm and licked his lips. He then smirked and replied.

"Although, you taste delicious. I'm going to enjoy eating you." He replied.

"Grr, this hurts" I replied, trying to get up. He then raised his scythe high up and replied,

"This the end for you!" He replied. The scythe was about to strike me. Until, a chain then grabbed the scythe.

"What the?" The figure replied. I turned around and saw Mair, stop his attack.

"Mari?" I replied.

"Mari won't let you hurt Nyte no more." She replied. I tried to got up and stop Mari, from fighting him. But it was too figure, then appeared right in front of Mari in an instant, and punched her. My eyes widen and replied,

"Hey this is our fight! Not hers." I replied. Mari, then got up and continued fighting. She then summoned a puppet to fight with her. She also used her chain, to trap him. However he kept avoiding and Mari ended up getting hurt even more. Finally, Mari was on the floor. Badly beaten, although she wasn't very bruised up. It seemed like he wasn't tried to hurt her badly. He then picked her up and replied,

"My my, she's actually kind of cute. If you look closely." He replied. Mari, started to struggle.

"Let Mari go!" Mari replied. He continued to hold her and looked at her body.

"You know, she might actually be a good pet. I think I might keep her for a slave." He replied. He then licked her face. My eyes widen, with anger.

"Damn you, let her go!" I shouted. He laughed and continued licking Mari's face. There was nothing I could do, until finally I gave up and had to use this power. Even if it meant losing my sanity.

* * *

**~In Nyte's Mind~**

"Eclipse, can you hear me?" I speak to him in my mind.

"Hmm, well this is a surprise. You haven't talk to me for 6 years, what do you want?" He replied.

"I want you to lend me your power." I replied. He looked surprised and after a awhile he smirked and replied,

"Why is that? I thought you despised using me." He replied.

"I need to use your powers, to save my childhood friend. Please, I don't even care if I lose my sanity." I replied. He then walked close to me and put his hand on my shoulder and replied,

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied. I looked at him and replied,

"What? I thought you said, you lend me your power anytime. Was it just a lie?!" I replied.

"It wasn't, everything was true. However, ever since you'd obtain that frost ring, it talked to me. At first I didn't trust it, because I thought he was trying to kick me out. But in the past 2 years, I started to have a change of heart. One day, me and the frost ring fused together." He replied.

"You mean you're..." I replied.

"Yes, I'm no longer a demon. I'm a ice elemental, born from both the power of the frost ring and eclipse. I am Frozen Eclipse." He replied.

"And my power, is your power. You are free to use me with your own free will, now go! Save your friend." He replied.

I nodded my head, and he turn into dust that I absorbed. I knew, I had the power to protect everyone, I was now ready to accept my fate.

**~Out of Nyte's Mind~**

* * *

I opened my eyes, with a new light blue eye color expression. I then stood up, seeing him continued licking Mari's face. I saw Mari's face, she was scared.

"Hey, let her go now!" I replied. He looked at me and replied,

"Oh, you're still alive. Heh, this time i'll make sure you die." He replied. He threw Mari on the floor. He readied his scythe and was about to strike me.

"See you in hell!" He shouted, I dodged it and countered it. He was hurt a little.

"Grrr, heh. That was a lucky shot, next time you won't be so lucky." He replied. I then smirked and replied,

"Don't worry, I won't go easy!" I replied. Suddenly, ice and cold winds started to surround the area.

"Eh, whats going on?! Nothing, even weathers can get through my barrier?" He replied. He then looked at me, my face was covered in the shadow, I then created a mask made of ice and put it on my face.

"I'll give you the hell of a your lifetime. A Frozen Hell!" I replied. Part my hair then had white streaks, and an icy aura appeared around me.

"Haha, so what! I'll still beat you!" He replied. He then ran up to me. I then replied,

"Freeze..." All of a sudden, his legs frozen to the ground. Leaving him, unable to move.

"What, how did you?!" He replied. I took out my arm and a Scythe appeared on my hand.

"Don't worry this will hurt. A Lot." I replied. I then struck the scythe at him and it did a crazy amount of damage.

"Grr, Damn you!" He shouted. Frostbites, then appeared on his body.I then looked at Mari, I then created Ice fire, to keep Mari warm. I then looked back at the figure, he was injured badly.

"I'm giving you a chance to run away or fight. What we'll it be?" I replied. He then threw his arm and replied,

"Screw this, my life is important. Then having a pathetic girl for a slave!" He replied. He then turned into a shadow and melted in the floor, disappearing. My Ice mask then broke and my white hair streak vanished. I then went to Mari and picked her up. Bridal style.

"Mari, you alright?" I replied. She looked at me, with a faint look and replied,

"Mari, will be fine. You Nyte?" She replied.

I nodded my head, and she smiled. She then close her eyes. I then hurried to the castle, to get Mari some medical help. After being beaten up, and harassed. She can't handle anything more.

* * *

**Night's POV**

I continued to ran from my pursuer. As he followed me in the dark hallway. Demons and creatures appeared in the hallway, I then sliced them with my katana and continued running. I then reached the ballroom and saw the exit. I ran towards, but then it disappeared. I looked for somewhere else to escape, but then the figure appeared.

"*whistle* nowhere else, to run Night." He replied. twirling his scythe. He continued to walk towards me, I then readied my Katana and he then stopped. He then put his arm sideways and his scythe disappeared, and a katana then appeared. The katana looked corrupted. He then unsheathed and replied,

"I'll make this a fair fight, since you're using a katana." He replied. I then ran towards him and thrust my blade. He dodged it and swinged his katana. I dodged it and just got a cut on my face. I then thrust my katana again, and it hit him. It only did little damage.

"Didn't hurt that much." He replied. He then continued swinging his swords crazy. I kept guarding his attack and wait for a moment to strike. However after a while, he imbued his sword with dark el, and started swinging. It made it much harder to guard. Suddenly, he looked for an opening and swung it, I then guard it and my blade broke in half.

My eyes widen, I was also on the ground. He then walked up to me and replied,

"You call yourself a swordsman?! You're kidding me, you broke your blade, in battle. Hahaha." He replied. I was scared, to do anything. All I could do is listen to him.

"Heh, well lets cut to the chase. I'm sent here to kill you." He replied. He pointed his blade up my neck, I then closed my eyes and after a while, he removed his blade from my neck.

"However, I have all the time. I want to kill you, so i'll let you go this time." He replied.

"But in exchange for your life. I'm taking away your ability to use magic." He replied. His demon hand, went transparent and it went through my body. I felt like my soul was being drained, he then removed it and a marking appeared all over my right arm

"Then you're cursed, you won't be able to use magic anymore. From now on, you'll only be a regular, kin swordsman. Don't worry you won't lose the ability to use your spirit power techniques. Or transform." He replied. He then disappeared, into the shadows and I was back in Hamel castle. I was at the entrance. I looked at my blade, it was shattered to pieces. I then started to shed a tear.

"What's happening to me? I'm starting to be afraid." I thought. Blaze then appeared.

"Night there you are!" He replied. He walked up to me and his eyes widen,

"Night what happened to your sword, and why is there markings all over your right arm?" He replied. I then replied covering my right arm, using my other arm.

"The damn bastard, cursed me. I won't be able to use magic." I replied. His eyes widen.

"Is there anyway, to get rid of it?!" He replied. I shrugged, I then looked at his right arm. It was broken.

"What happened to you?!" I replied.

"Oh yeah, the fool. Blew up my nasod arm. With cannons." I replied. Nyte then appeared, with a girl he was carrying.

"Nyte, what happened to you?!" I replied.

"No time, to explain. We need medical attention fast!" He replied. I then looked at all three of us. We were all badly bruised and cut up or bleeding. The girl, that Night was carrying was mostly in danger, then the three of us. I nodded my head, and we headed to the infirmary.

For the first time, in my life. I finally saw the true meaning of what **Fear** meant.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

**Leave some suggestion**


	26. Chapter 23: Recovery, News?

**Chapter 23: Recovery, and News**

**Night's POV**

Me, Blaze, Nyte, and Mari. A girl that Nyte knows. We're all getting treated by everybody in our team that knew magic. Blaze, was getting his Nasod arm repaired, and had to enter some sort of Nasod healing capsule. Nyte needed to get healed with magic and bandage up his wound, he got a hole in his chest. Mari, needed serious medical attention. So Sora, Yumi, and Noona. We're working on her. I however, refused any medical help and recovered my own wounds. Starting with the marking on my right arm, it started burning. I ignored the pain and wrapped it with a bandage, I no longer could use magic and this curse will hurt even more. If I tried to cast magic. I grunted in pain as I continued to wrapped the marking up. When I finished up, I grabbed my broken blade and was about to head out. Noona, then stopped me.

"Night, are you crazy?! Training, after having wounds. Look at your arm, it must be burnt up. Quick let one of us treat you." She replied. I then replied,

"Noona relax, I'm the only one that didn't took much damage." I replied. I was about to head out, until my right arm. Starting burning up. I then kneeled down, and pressuring my right arm. Noona, walked up to me.

"Something's wrong, you really need to get treated by one of us now!" She replied. She grabbed my right arm and starting unwrapping the bandage. I then slapped her hand out of my right hand and wrapped it again.

"I said, i'm fine! Now leave me alone!" I shouted. I then ran out of the infirmary and later the castle. Heading to the outskirts of Hamel to train. I unsheathed my broken katana, and started swinging my sword.

"I know, i'm strong!" I thought, as I continued swinging my sword furiously. My right arm starting burning up and bleeding, I ignored the pain and continued to train. Suddenly, poachers then appeared.

"Hey look, a way to make quick way to make profit!" One of them replied.

"Yeah, get him!" Another replied. I then ran up to them swinging my broken blade and replied,

"Don't shit with me!" I shouted. After 3 hours, the sunsetted and I took out the whole poacher group. My arm started to burn up massively and the blood went through the bandage. I used my blade and placed it on the ground. To support my body, from falling down.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Hurk*" I starting coughing up blood and felt like I couldn't move. Is this the curse's doing.

**Blaze's POV**

I then got out of the Nasod capsule, and saw everyone except for Night.

"Where's Night?" I replied.

"He went off, and he didn't get the proper medical treatment." Ara replied. What was that idiot thinking? I then grabbed my coat and went out.

"Where are you going?" Nyte replied.

"I'm going to find Night." I replied. I headed out of the castle and looked everywhere in Hamel. I then headed at the outskirts of Hamel and saw Night laying down in the grassy plain. His sword was in the ground. He then replied,

"Something, you want Blaze?" He replied. I then replied,

"Yeah, the hell is wrong with you? Leaving without getting healed!" I shouted. He then replied,

"Does it matter?" He replied. I then walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck. I then punched him with my left arm.

"You idiot, everyone was worried about you. Have you ever thought of that!" I shouted. He then stand up and punched me back.

"Mind your own damn business!" He shouted. We then continued hitting each other, as if it meant something. Finally, we were all bruised up and fell on the ground. It was dark. I then looked up in the sky, it was a clear nite. Night, then started to laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?" I replied.

"This kind of reminds me of when we were at the hot springs. Talking to each other." He replied. I then smirked.

"Yeah, only the fact we're all bruised up." I replied. We then starting laughing, and looked up in the sky. Suddenly, fireworks appeared. We then sat up. Night replied,

"What's up with the fireworks?" He replied.

"Its to celebrate the savior's and hero's of Hamel." I replied. Night, then lay down again.

"I don't feel like a hero." He replied.

"Hmph, why do you think that?" I replied.

"I attacked Hamel, when I wasn't myself. I killed someone, I beat the crap out of my friend today." He replied.

I then laughed.

"You sure did." I replied. Night then stood up and grabbed his katana and sheathed it. He then replied,

"This kinds of reminds me, when Noona took me to Hamel years ago." He replied.

"Wait, Night you actually went to Hamel before?" I replied.

"Yeah, I was really young around that time. I was always shy around people when I was little, I hide behind her, when I met new people." I replied.

"I also saw a firework at the end of my trip to Hamel." He replied.

"Its a pretty amazing sight. If you ask me." I replied. Night, then started to cough blood up.

"Night, damn it. We need to get help." I replied.

"Fine." He replied. I then carried him back, to Hamel castle and bring him into the infirmary.

"What happened to you, Night?!" Ara replied.

"Oh its nothing to worry about Noona." He replied, he then starting coughing up blood again.

"Quick Blaze, get him to the bed. We need to get him treated quick!" Ara replied. I put him on the bed and they removed Night's bandage and saw his marking.

"Night, this is a curse marking. Where did you get it?!" Ara replied.

"Don't worry Noona, but right now my arm is burning up." He replied. He arm also started bleeding up.

"Quick Sora, Yumi. Cast healing magic on Night!" She replied. I then realized, that I saw poachers knocked down on the ground, perhaps he fought them in his current conditions.

"Night, did you happen to fight poachers?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry everybody." He replied, laughing lightly and started coughing again. Ara, then cast magic to see if she can sealed the curse's effect. Night, then blanked out and was knocked out all of a sudden. After hours, they we're finish. However, the curse is strong. That they could only seal the pain, not destroy it. I then looked at Night, resting.

"Let him sleep. He'll be fine by the morning." Ara replied. I nodded my head. Suddenly, everyone then noticed me all bruised up again.

"Blaze, get back in the Nasod Capsule. You're injured again." She replied. I then headed, into the capsule and fell asleep.

**Ara's POV**

"Honestly, how did those kids got all bruised up like that?" I replied.

"Well at least, they're alright." Sora replied.

"So how long, have you known Night. Ara?" Yumi replied.

"I found him when he was a baby. I've taken care of him for 15 years." I replied.

"That long. So he left two years? To find the elshard." Yumi replied.

"Yeah. I sometimes wonder at home. When he'll be alright." I replied. Evia then appeared, in front of us.

"Ara, my father wants to speak with you." She replied.

"Alright, i'll be back you two." I replied. I then headed towards the meeting room, I then saw Aisha, Chung, Eve, and Raven over there. I then sat down.

"Hello Raven, when did you arrive?" I replied.

"Not too long." He replied.

"Well, it seems that the only one not here. Is Els..." Aisha replied.

"Don't speak of his name. It will only make us depressed." Chung replied.

"Anyway, Chung. What is it that you bring us all here?" Aisha replied.

"Its about Night." He replied.

"What about him?" I replied.

"I like to make Night, our head general. Of the Hamel army." He replied. My eyes widen.

"Why is that?" I replied.

"My intel told me, that he's is the child of Azure." He replied.

"You mean Azure? She was one of the best recruits I had ever since I became a knight instructor." Raven replied.

"I heard, that she raised up the ranks of the knight's and became a general in Hamel. However 15 years ago, she disappeared. You don't mean that Night?!" Raven replied.

"Yep, he's the son of Azure." Chung replied.

"Explain to me Chung, what will happen if Night does become a general of Hamel?" I replied.

"He will serve the Royal family and will have access to many privileges. He may also, have a fief of his own." He replied. The door then slammed open, Night was in the front of the door.

"No deal!" He replied.

"Night, you heard all of this?" Chung replied.

"Damn straight,heard the whole entire thing. Also your majesty, this thing sounds great and all. However, I have my own goals and becoming general of your army will only hold me behind to reach it." I replied.

"I will now take my leave." He replied. The king then stopped him.

"Tell me Night, what are your goals?" He replied.

"My goal is to recover the elshards, and find the truth!" He replied. Chung, then smirked.

"Then I won't stop you." He replied.

"However, I would like to offer you my fief." He replied. Night, then bowed down and replied,

"I will gladly accept it. However, I wished that my friends also own the fief as well." He replied.

"Very well. Dismiss." He replied, Night then left.

**Night's POV **

I grabbed my katana and packed up my bags and left the castle while no one was noticing. I was heading to Velder. Suddenly, Mayumi appeared on my way to Velder.

"Where you goin?" She replied. I then readied myself and replied,

"I'm heading to Velder. I need to become stronger." I replied. She then smirked.

"Fine, I won't stop you. However the others are going to be pissed. When they find out you're missing." She replied.

"I'll take my chances." I replied.

"Also, when the other three recover. Tell them this. The king's given me a fief to one of the lands, I would like you guys to have over there, I'll be there when you guys arrive." I replied. I handed Mayumi the coordinates and headed out.

My first order of business is to fix my blade.

**~To be Continued~**

**Leave a suggestion XD**


	27. Chapter 24: The Legendary Swordsmith!

**Chapter 24: The Legendary Swordsmith!**

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"Whaaaattttt!?" I replied.

"Thats right, Night left to Velder." Mayumi replied.

"Why didn't you stop him!?" I replied.

"Hmph, its was his decision to go to Velder. Even if he knew that you would be pissed." She replied.

"Well this is bad. He could get assaulted." Nyte replied.

"He could get jumped, by those guys from before." I replied.

"He could starve to death." Ara replied.

"Um, Miss Ara. Night's not that stupid to leave himself hungry." Mayumi replied.

"You're right lets hope for the best." Ara replied.

"Also, Night told me that he's obtain a fief from the king and he wants us to meet him there." Mayumi replied, she then showed us the coordinates. We then packed up and left Hamel castle. I then noticed Evia staying.

"Hey Evia, aren't you coming?" I replied.

"Sorry, but I'm the princess of Hamel and I have duties as the future heiress to the throne." She replied.

"I'll stay here too. To see if Night comes back" Ara replied.

"Alright, I'll see you two later." I replied. We then headed out to Hamel and to the East. Hoping to find the land that Night was talking about.

* * *

**Night's POV**

*Grumble* *Grumble*

Man I'm so hungry how did I get into this mess.

* * *

**Three days ago**

"So if I head into the forest, I'll reach Velder before sundown alright." I then headed into the forest.

* * *

**Two Days ago.**

"Okay, maybe its take about one day to reach it." I replied. Continued walking in the forest.

* * *

**One Days ago**

"What the hell! I've been walking in the same place for hours." I replied.

* * *

**Today**

I was starving. I knew, I should have packed some trail mix. Before I left. Now I'm going to get eaten. I thought. I finally was knocked out from hunger.

"So Hungry." I thought. After what seem liked hours. A voice replied,

"Hey are you alright?!" A female voice replied.

"Hungry..." I replied. She then gave me bread.

"Here, eat this." She replied. I then grabbed the bread and ate it.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Its no problem, we need to help each these time" She replied. I looked at her, she yellowish-green hair and had pointy ears.

"Excuse me, miss? Could you be an Elf?" I replied.

"Why yes, I am." She replied.

"Oh but please, forget that you ever saw me." She replied. I then nodded my head.

"Anyway whats your name?" She replied.

"My names Nightwing Hann." I replied.

"Wait did you say Hann?" She replied. I nodded my head again.

"Then perhaps, could you be related to Ara?!" She replied.

"I'm her younger brother." I replied.

"What, Ara has a younger brother?! I thought she an older one, nice to meet you! I'm Rena.I'm sure, that she told you about us, when she was in the Elgang." She replied.

"Um Noona, didn't really told me anything about the Elgang." I replied. Rena, then fell down on the ground.

"Really?!" She replied. Rena seems childish, for an adult.

"Uh yeah." I replied.

"Say how old are you?!" She replied.

"I'm 16, maybe 17 soon." I replied.

"Wow, for a sibling. You seem pretty young, for Ara's old age." Rena replied.

* * *

**Ara's POV**

I started to have a shiver.

"Something wrong, Ara?" Evia replied.

"I just have this odd feeling, that someone just called me old now." She replied.

* * *

**Night's POV**

"Um she's not that old." I replied.

"Well whatever. What are you doing in the elven forest anyway?" She replied.

"Um, I saw the sign at the entrance at the forest that this was the quickest way to Velder." I replied.

"Well your wrong? Some joker, switch the signs recently and it was mistaken for it." She replied.

"Oh man, I'm lost." I replied panicking.

"Calm down. I know a way out of this forest and you'll be at Velder. Follow me." She replied.

I then followed her out of the forest and in just a half-a hour. I was out. I then saw Velder, up ahead.

"Thanks Rena." I was about to leave, when she stopped me.

"Wait before you go, I got to erase your memory of you ever seeing me." She replied. She then was about to cast her magic, however my arm started to burn up. I then pointed at something.

"Hey look, a cat!" I replied. She then turned around letting go and replied,

"Where?!" She replied. I then ran away to Velder. She then turn around and noticed I ran.

"Hey get back!" She started chasing me. I ran as fast as I can, Due to me being curse. If I'm inflicted with any magic abillity my arm will start burning up.

I went inside Velder, and ran as fast as I can. Away from her. I looked behind and saw her jumping from the buildings.

"What the hell!?" I shouted.

"Get back here!" She shouted.

"Nooo!" I'm then ran through and alleyway, and saw a weapon shop. I then entered it and hide in it. She then passed me. I then sighed in relieve and a voice replied,

"May I help you?" A voice replied. I turned around and looked, I saw a man with red-hair and crimson eyes.

"Oh its you." He replied.

"You're the man, who save me." I replied. He then walked towards me and helped me up.

"Names Elsword." He replied.

"I'm Night." I replied.

"Well, do you need anything?" He replied. I then noticed, that this was a blacksmith shop. I then showed him my broken blade.

"What happened to it?" He replied.

"I was fighting a person, and he struck my blade hard enough to snap it in half. Can you fix it?" I replied.

"I can, however this will cost you. 50,000 ED." He replid.

"Wha, that much!" I replied.

"Well, this is a finely crafted sword after all, plus the blades is made of rare metals. That are expensive and rare." He replied.

"Oh come on, give me some slack!" I replied. Suddenly, he got hit in the head with a broom.

"Jeez, papa. Scamming our customers." She then looked at me.

"I apologize, he tends to scam people. If he see's weapons that look uncommon." She then gave a hand, to shake.

"My name is Elsi. I'm sure you met my cheapskate father." She replied. She had long red hair and a few purple hair streaks. She had violet-crimson eyes and was 4 years younger than me.

"I'm Night." I replied. I then shook her hand.

"The original price for repairing 500 ED, but will give you a discount of 250 ED as an apology." She replied.

"Thank you." I replied, I gave her the money and she began to repair the weapon. I then sat next to Elsword, he then replied,

"So how's your wound." He replied.

"Oh its fine." I replied.

"So you have a daughter?" I replied.

"Yeah, I've been taken care of her and quit being a Knight and became a blacksmith." He replied.

"I also taught my daughter, how to use a sword like me and she surpassed me. She's also a master blacksmith." He replied.

"What do you mean by master?" I replied.

"When she was about 5 years old. She started created a weapon and successfully made a broadsword. I was surprise, it took me about a month to perfect a broadsword. So my daughter's mostly been doing the crafting in my place." He replied.

"You must be lucky to have a daughter like her." I replied. She then came out, with my blade fully repaired.

"Here your blades all fixed up, I saw some spiritual energy in it. So I decided to mix with a few magic metals. So you can imbued it with spells if you know magic." She replied.

"I forgot to mention she's also a magician as well." He replied.

"Wouldn't her mother be a magician then?" I replied. His eyes widen, with gloom.

"Of course Aisha, I took her own daughter. Away from her, when she was born." He replied.

"Wait, you mean Miss Aisha?!" I replied.

"Yeah, I sort of propose to her when we were younger.13 years ago, when Elsi was born. I took her and left. Without notice." He replied.

"Wait so you're saying..." I looked at her daughter and compared her to both Elsword and Miss Aisha.

"Now that you mention it, there's a resemblance." I replied.

"Well, is that all?" She replied.

"No, there's still more." I replied.

"Mr. Elsword, please train me even further in the way of the sword." I replied.

He then took a deep breath and replied,

"Why's is that." He replied.

"Well..." I then removed the bandage from my right arm and showed him my marking.

"Thats a magic curse." He replied.

"Yeah, I sort of been affected with it. Now I can't use magic." I replied. Elsi, then interrupted.

"Can you not use magic, or does it start burning up, when you tried to use magic?" She replied.

"Its start burning up." I replied.

"Then its not that you can't use magic. This curse takes double the amount of mana. To cast magic, she then unroll her sleeve and she had markings as well.

"You too." I replied.

"Look." She replied, She then grabbed her blade and focused her right arm on the blade. Suddenly the sword is imbued with a white-purify aura.

"Dad, imbue your sword with fire." She replied. Elsword, then imbued his sword with fire magic and she then strike his sword and the fire from the sword disappear.

"What was that?" I replied.

"Its a ancient magic technique called dispel." She replied.

"It cost a really low amount of mana to cast. Plus you can imbued it on your sword to cancel out magic attacks coming your way. However, with this curse. You'll be much weaker to magic attacks." She replied.

"Wait so your saying anyone can learn it?" I replied.

"Only people that are cursed, with the magic markings can learn it. It seems you qualify to master it." She replied.

"Alright, then teach me. How to use it. I want to learn the origins of the dispel techniques." I replied.

"Fine then. Starting today, you are my pupil for the next half year." She replied.

I nodded my head, and prepared myself for tomorrow.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"We finally arrived!" I replied. The fief, had a great atmosphere and a lake, that was perfect for swimming. The house was designed as a japanese style giant houses, not mansion or castle. But ones with a dojo and a hot spring.

"Now, all we have to do is Night to arrive." Nyte replied. We then, packed our stuff and did things normally until Night would return.

Night and I knew, that this battles just beginning.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

**Leave a Suggestion XD**

**Rena: What happened to me D:**

**You'll see, in next chapter.**

**Also I mention, that I was going to do a personxperson thing later on? Well I let you guys decided on the pairing. Leave it in the review or pm me about it.**


	28. Chapter 25: Training Session

**Chapter 25(Short): Training session.**

**Night's POV**

My training session began.

* * *

**Day 1,**

Elsi, brought me into a forest and replied,

"Alright, we're going to do an endurance exercise." She replied. She then cast poison on her blade and attacked me.

"Go ahead use dispel." She replied. I then focus energy on my right arm and a white aura came out of it. I then healed myself from the poison.

"There." I replied.

She then added more poison on her blade.

"What are you doing?" I replied.

"Well, I said it was an endurance exercise? So you're going to keep using dispel until you knock out." She replied. I then started to get scared. What type of girl is this? I then continued to cast dispel, as she kept hitting me with poison. Until finally I surrendered.

"You win, I can't take anymore." I replied, knocked down on the ground.

The day ended.

* * *

**Day 2,**

I was balancing on a long inside a fire pit. Elsword, then stand on another log.

"Will now, test your agility." Elsi replied.

"Um, what are you going to do?!" I replied.

"Simple, the fireballs will go popping out in the pit and will head towards. All you have to do is use your imbued dispel blade and deflect them. For a certain amount of time or until my papa's fall in the pit." She replied.

"Wait Elsi, you don't care about your father?!" He replied.

"Of course I do, don't be scared. Papa." She replied. It then started, fire then appeared, and started heading towards me and Elsword.

I deflected it and absorbed it, with my dispel blade. But Elsword jumped to different logs until finally he fell into the pit. He then jumped out of it and starting running around on fire.

"Ah, hot, hot! Somebody water!" He replied.

"Shouldn't we help him?" I replied. Bewildered.

"He'll be fine. In a little bit." She replied.

**The day ended.**

* * *

**Day 3**

I had my top off, leaving me only in my pants. I was wearing raw meat on my waist?

"Elsi? Whats are these for?" I replied.

"Oh you're going to have to outrun, my pet dragon. Almagedon." She replied.

"Alma-what?! How's this suppose to help my training?!" I replied.

"It uses both endurance and agility. But mostly, its sort of fun watching you feed him." She replied.

"Damn you!" I replied. The dragon was released.

"Crap.." I replied. I then started running away from him. He finally gave up and went back to his cage tired.

"Aww, you didn't feed him." Elsi replied.

"Are you kidding me. He was trying to kill me." I replied.

"Oh well, hey papa you're next!" She replied. I saw Elsword had raw meat around his waist.

"Oh Almagedon, dinner's ready!" She replied.

The dragon then appeared, and started eating the raw meat. After he was done, Elsword was all scratched up. But he didn't seem bother with it.

"Is this what happens, everyday!?" I replied.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." He replied.

And so, I continued to train in Elsi's training. Even if it was completely weird and mad at the same time.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion XD**


	29. Announcement Feb,13,2013

**Announcement's 2/25/13**

**Hiya guys, thanks for reading my series. It is going great. I like to thank everyone, who given me these great ideas for my story.**

**I made this announcement because I'm making a new series, called "Dragon's of Elrios" Here is what the stories about.**

**Takes place after the current event of The World of Elrios. After saving Elrios once again, Night gets a vision from people known as the Draconian. They say, they need his help and he is allow to bring three friend. To help him fight with him. Join Night and his three allies, as they venture into the world of Sansha, the sky lands of the dragon. Plus, Night and the gang learn, a few new tricks. With the technology of the draconian, they'll be getting a major upgrade to help the people of Sansha fight the evil heading their way.**

**I need you people to vote on which three people of the Elgang, should he bring to the World of Sansha, or the Dragon World. Vote on my poll on my profile. The first chapters coming out tomorrow and at Saturday of 3/2/13. The characters shall be decided. Also I apologize for lack of update, for my other series. I will try as update, as much as I can. I hope you guys, shall continue reading my stories. **

**Until then, this is Night signing out. PEACE! X)**


	30. Chapter 26:The Final Test

**Chapter 26:The final test!**

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

Its been 6 months since Night left to train. The whole group, is growing impatient. I however, have stayed calm and waited for Night's return. I was sitting next to the tree, near the lake of my new home. The fief, that the lord gave us. I was looking at my necklace, that I had since I was a child. Suddenly, Mari appeared.

"Mari sense Nyte, isn't alright. What's wrong?" She replied.

"Its nothing." I replied.

Mari then grabbed my necklace.

"Hey Mari, give it back." I replied.

"Mari remembers this necklace." She replied. She then pulled out a necklace of her own, it was the necklace I gave her, when we young.

"Remember Nyte? The promise you made to Mari?" She replied. I then blushed and turned my face, to hide my flushed face.

"We were really young. At that time, I didn't know I was doing." I replied.

"Yeah, Nyte. We liked to hear what you say to Mari." A voice replied. I then looked and saw Blaze, Sora, and Chi next to us.

"Come on tell us, what did you promise her?" Sora replied.

"Its nothing important!" I replied.

"Really, because your face is red." Blaze replied. Mari, then replied,

"Nyte promised Mari, that we would marry when we grown up." She replied.

"Mari!" I replied, blushing like crazy.

"Wait, so Mari's your fiance! Thats so cute!" Chi replied.

"She's not! Besides we were kids when I promise her that!" I replied.

"Still a promise is a promise. I know, we'll help with your wedding." Blaze replied.

"Blaze, knock it off!" I replied.

"Mari likes that idea." Mari replied.

"Not you too. Mari!" I shouted.

We then began arguing for a while.

* * *

**Night's POV**

I walked out to the sparring area, and so did Elsi.

"You ready Night?" She replied.

"Yeah, I won't hold back." I replied.

The match then began. Elsi, then began dashing towards me, I then used Fury strike and used my sword and spear, and strike fast enough to attack with a cutting barrage. However Elsi, was really fast and deflected all of my attack, with her sword. She then used Air Slash and hit me and send me flying in the air. She then jumped in the air and was about to strike, I dodged it and countered it. I used Soul Cannon, and shot a burst of energy at her. It landed a direct hit, when the smoke disappear, her ponytail that she wore for battle fell down and her hair was down.

"Not bad, guess I don't have to hold back." She replied. She then summoned out, another sword. It was Conwell.

"Wait you're the wielder of the legendary Conwell?!" I replied.

"Surprise, my papa was the last owner of the Conwell. Since, I became stronger than him. Conwell, switch contract. So now I'm his wielder." She replied. I then ran up to her, but she then cast magic?!

"Magic Missile!" She replied. Four burst of energy, appeared and was heading towards me. She's an Elemental Master as well?! I thought.

(Note: Elsi, is a hybrid of a Lord knight, Rune Slayer, Infinity Sword, and a Elemental Master. The reason why she mostly has Elsword classes, was because she was raise by him. For her entire life and she has the Elemental Master class, because Aisha is her mother and inherited her magic talent)

I dodged the Magic missile, that we're heading towards me. However, they were coming back. I then imbued dispel onto my sword and struck the missile's, absorbing it.

"Not bad." Elsi replied. Her cursed marking started to glow, it turned red. Suddenly, red aura was surrounding her.(Aura of Destruction, to let you people know.)

"Armageddon Blade!" She shouted. Two transcending aura, appeared on her sword and conwell. She slash her sword, with the sword's aura, heading towards me. I then clashed it with my sword, and grabbed out one of my spear to block Conwell attack.

"Guess, I don't have to restrain my limits." I replied. I then transformed and was using the full extent of my powers. My attacks were much powerful and my speed was immense. I then teleported behind Elsi and was about to strike her, until she shouted out.

"Rising Slash!" She shouted. A sword then popped out of the ground, I manage to dodged it. However, she strike once again.

"Meteor Shower!" She shouted. A giant fireball descended from the sky and was heading towards me. I then placed my sword on the ground and grabbed out my other spear. Both my spears had the absorption rune applied to it. I then blocked the fireball with my two spears. Draining the energy, my spears were imbued with massive fire energy.

"Blade Dance!" I shouted. My spirit then took control, of both my spears, controlling it allowing me to attack with my katana and the spears will strike as I strike. I headed towards and grabbed both spears and threw it at Elsi. The Spears we're then covered and transform into a spiral fireball heading towards her. She then blocked it, with her two swords and avoided my attack. I then teleported to her, and struck her two swords. They went flying in the air and sent stuck on the ground. I had my blade up her neck.

"I win." I replied. She then smirked and replied,

"Yeah, you won. You have train with me and finally beaten me. You're ready." She replied. I then headed back to the blacksmith shop and when I entered. I saw Elsword and Rena. She then noticed me.

"Its you!" We both replied. Rena, was about to cast her magic, however Elsword stop her.

"Rena, stop he's the chosen savior." He replied.

"You mean, Azure's child?!" She replied.

We then all sat down, and talked.

"I see, so you came to Velder to repair your blade. In the first place and become stronger." She replied.

I nodded my head.

"Oh by the way, how our Aisha and Eve doing as well?" She replied.

"Aisha, running a magic shop in Hamel and Eve's the queen of Hamel." She replied.

"I see, so Chung and Eve got married." Rena and Elsword replied.

"You said, that Aisha was running a magic shop in Hamel?" Elsword replied.

I nodded my head.

"Mother." Elsi replied. Depressed.

"Night, I would like you to ask you a favor." Elsword replied.

"Sure." I replied.

"Do you mind escorting Elsi to Hamel. To meet with Aisha? I think she's ready to meet her mother." Elsword replied.

"Sure." I replied.

"Papa, are you sure?!" Elsi replied.

"Yes, I feel bad for taking Aisha's only child. You may be my father, but you're also her mother." He replied.

Elsi then started crying. After a while, we then headed towards Hamel. I was ready, to face the true enemies. I knew, that the true battle for Elrios has just begun.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"Do you think, he's ready?" Rena replied.

"Yes, I believe so. He's been training over my daughter hands, she's much stronger than me. So i'm sure he's ready. Now all we can do, is wait." I replied.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion XD**

**Also, you just saw one of the pairings. Leave a review on who should be paired up.**


	31. Chapter 27: Homecoming

**Chapter 27: Homecoming**

**Night's POV**

I was heading to the fief, after bringing Elsi. To Miss Aisha.

**~Flashback~**

I knocked on the door, of Aisha's magic shop next to Elsi. The door opened.

"Oh Night, you're back. If you're wondering where everyone is. There at the fief, oh who's your friend?" Aisha replied.

"Um, Miss Aisha. This may be a surprise on you, but this girl is your..." I paused.

"Mother." Elsi replied. Miss Aisha eyes then widen, she then started crying and replied,

"Elsi, oh my. Its you." She replied crying, hugging her.

"Mother, I missed you." Elsi replied crying. I then walked away, giving them time together.

**~End of Flashback~**

After walking for awhile, I then noticed a field of land. There was a mansion at the middle of it. I was amazed, there was a lake and had a great view. I then headed towards the mansion and entered it, I then heard arguing.

"No, we shouldn't find the Elshard without Night." Nyte replied.

"Forget it, he won't be back for awhile!" Skarm replied. I then entered a room, that looked like the meeting area. I then saw Blaze, Nyte, Mayumi, Skarm, and Chi. They then noticed me.

"Sup, what I miss?" I replied. They all look surprised.

"Night, you're back!" Skarm replied.

"I got to say, this land is amazing." I replied. They then all hugged me. I was suffocating.

"Guys, get off me." I replied. They then got off me.

"So where have you been for the past 6 months?" Blaze replied.

"I've been training with Elsword and his daughter Elsi. Did you know, she's also Miss Aisha daughter?" I replied.

"Really?! I know that Miss Aisha told me about Elsword. But I didn't know he was her husband!" Chi replied.

"Well, Miss Aisha and Elsi had a family reunion." I replied. I then noticed that there were only the five of them.

"Where are the other?" I replied.

"Oh they gone to gather some materials." Nyte replied. I then saw a explosion of light.

"What was that?" I replied. I then headed out outside with quick speed and saw the light was in the forest near us.

"I'll go ahead." I replied, I then headed to the light. With quick speed, and saw Sora and Yumi, bruised up. Protecting a girl, that had different types of ingredients for something. I then saw a poacher, that was using immersive magic.

"Dang it, he's too strong." Sora replied.

"Give me the girl, and I'll let you live. She's worth a lot in the black market." The magic poacher replied.

"No, I won't let anyone into the hands of you!" Sora replied.

"Your choice. Now die!" He replied. He then cast a lightning bolt, that has was towards the three. I then intercept it, with my spear. Draining the energy of the lightning.

"Who the hell are you!" The poacher replied.

"Night, is that you?!" Yumi replied.

"Damn right." I replied. I then grabbed out my katana, wielding a spear and my blade.

"Out of my way, that girl. Their protecting is my money." He replied. I started to get angry, and replied,

"What type of person are you. You can just piss off, because this girl isn't going nowhere! She's under our protection!" I shouted.

"Out of my way!" He replied. He then cast thunder at me, I then cast dispel on my sword. I struck the lightning, draining it.

"Wha, impossible. You can't get rid of magic, by just striking it with your sword. What are you?!" He replied.

"My name is Nightwing Hann, and i'll be the one to slay you." I replied. I jumped and was above him, I then threw my spear, creating a electric blade aura to appear. He then tried to deflect it, with his own magic. But my spear beaten him. He was all bruised and was paralyzed.

"Impossible, I never heard of a swordsman. Who can absorb and use magic against their opponents." He replied. I then pointed my blade at him.

"Leave, and tell your friend to leave this sacred land alone." I replied. He then crotched away. Sora and Yumi, then looked surprised. I then sheathed my blade and spear and replied,

"So, how you guys been doing?" I replied. They then hugged me.

"Night, its good to see you." They both replied. They then got off me.

"So, how is this girl?" I replied. The girl, then stood up. Rubbing her head.

"Ow Jeez. I hit my head very hard." She replied. Her cap, then fell off and two pointed ears appeared. She then put her cap back on quickly.

"Please, forget what you just saw." She replied.

"You're an Elf?" I replied.

"I'm a Half-Elf. My life spans regular like any other race in Elrios, that don't have a longer lifespan." She replied.

"Please, don't let anyone know. I'm a elf!" She replied. I then smiled and helped her up.

"Don't worry, besides." I then showed my fox ears and tail.

"You're a Half-Fox?!" She replied. Sora and Yumi, then showed them their wings.

"Wow, so you're all aren't regular people!" She replied, smiling.

"So why were they chasing you?" Sora replied.

"To tell you the truth, my attire shows it. I'm a Enchanter and a Alchemist." She replied. She wore a cap, with a decorated beige jacket, that had metal details as well and was wearing a formal dress under it.

"The way, you are dressed. I say, you must be very skilled in Alchemy." I replied.

"Yeah, and I don't remember where I live. I mean, i'm only 8 years old." She replied. I then had an idea,

"I know, why don't you live in our land?" I replied.

"Night, what do you mean by that?" Yumi replied.

"We can build a house for her. Where she can do, her own things.(Talking to the girl) Whats your name?" I replied.

"My name is Lin." She replied.

"Very well, Lin. Starting today, you're now a part of our fief." I replied. She then smiled, and replied,

"Thank you." She replied. We then headed, back to our land and the others appeared.

"Night, what happened?" Blaze replied.

"Damn poachers, they attacked Yumi and Sora. They were also after this girl." I replied. She then appeared in front of them. She looked at the them, with her amethyst eyes. Chi, then hugged her.

"She's so cute!" Chi replied. Lin then got scared, and hid behind Sora's back.

"So what's her name?" Nyte replied.

"Her name's Lin and she'll be living in our land." I replied.

"But, how we don't have any good living quarters for her to live in." Blaze replied.

"Which is why, we're going to build her a house." I replied.

"Wouldn't that be expensive?" Blaze replied.

"Well, it depends on what house she prefers. So what house would you like, Lin?" I replied.

"Well, I always wanted a Elven tree house. Where I can gather some of Eldrasil essence and used them in my work." She replied.

"An elven tree house, so where are we gonna find a Elven tree?" Skarm replied. Lin, then grabbed something out of her pocket and showed it to us. They were tree seeds, with Elven symbols on it.

"Tree seeds, not just any regular one. Their Elven Trees." Chi replied.

"Don't worry, about waiting for it to grow. It needs to just be planted near water, and we'll grow in a matter of seconds." Lin replied. We then headed to the lake and planted the seeds near a plot of water, suddenly the ground started to shake. We all walked back and the tree grew in an instant.

"Great, we got the tree. Now we just need to build the house up there." Blaze replied.

"No need." She replied. Lin, then touched the tree and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the Essence of Eldrasil started forming at the top of the tree and took shape. The essence's took and turn into a shape of a Elven home. Ladder's then appeared on the tree log. Lin, then smiled and replied,

"Thank you, for letting me live here." She replied. She then climbed up the tree and inside the house.

"So much, for privacy." Mayumi replied.

"Yeah, but somehow. I have a feeling that our new home, will soon expand into a village." I replied.

We then headed back to the mansion and decided on what to do next. While the others come back.

Its great to be back Home.

**~To be Continued~**

**Leave some Suggestion XD**


	32. Chapter 28:Complication

**Chapter 28: Complication**

* * *

**Night's POV**

"So, what's our next plan?" I replied.

"Well, we need to find intel on the Elshard." Blaze replied. The door opened, it was Mizuki, Kosen Ju, and Jay.

"Oh Night, you're back!" Jay replied.

"Good to see you again." Kosen replied.

"Welcome back..." Mizuki replied, silently.

"Hey Mizuki, are you alright?" I replied. I got closer to look at her face. Her face started turning red.

"Huh, Mizuki? Are you feeling alright?" I replied. I then put my hand and placed on her forehead. She then slapped me, sending me flying to the wall.

"EHHHHHH!?" The whole group shouted. I was near the wall, I crashed into and shouted.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?!" I replied.

"Never, touch me without my permission. I am the Princess of Mizu!" She replied. She then exit.

"Jeez, what's with her?" I replied.

"Well, for the past 6 months you were gone. She began to started have a cold attitude." Nyte replied.

"Now that you mention it. She looks different, her hairs longer and she wearing formal clothes." I replied.

"Well, I sort of taught her a few moves about ice and she eventually created her own technique." Nyte replied.

"So she's an ice user?" I replied.

They all nodded her head.

"Hmm, guess she's going to be using a lot of water-based magic. Huh guys?" I replied.

I then stood up and wiped the pieces of crack floor off my attire and headed to Mizuki's room. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She replied.

"Its me Night." I replied.

"Go away!" She replied. I then replied in a stubborn tone.

"If you don't open the door in three seconds. I'm going to break it open." I replied. I then started counting.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?!" She replied.

"One."

"Just leave me alone!" She replied.

"Two"

"If you kicked that door open, you'll regret it!" She replied.

"Three!" I then kicked the door open, and she opened up a book and replied,

"Hell Freezer!" She replied. The floor started to freeze, and when it touched me. I instantly froze. Blaze, then entered.

"What happened?!" He replied.

"The stupid idiot, bashed open my door. So I simply took defense. Get him out of here." She replied.

Blaze, then carried me to the mansion hot springs and threw me in. The ice, then melted. I then replied,

"What's up, with her?" I replied.

"Ever since, you left. She started to became colder." Blaze replied.

"She barely talk to anybody, ever since she obtain the ice grimlor." He replied.

"The Ice Grimlor?" I replied.

"Its a spellbook, that amplifies a user's water magic. Specifically for ice-user." He replied.

"So its my fault." I replied, depressed.

"Hey don't get beat up. We know you care for everyone, so don't get upset. She probably has a good reason." Blaze replied. I then stood up, my clothes were wet. I then took off my attire and worn a casual grey top, with jean. I then headed outside, the sun was about to set. I then heard someone singing. It was Sora, she was singing. I then continued, to watch her sing. She then noticed me.

"Oh Night, I didn't notice you there." She replied. I then sat down, next to her.

"You alright, I heard Mizuki froze you." She replied.

"I'm alright. Its her i'm worried about." I replied. Sora, then handed me canned coffee.

"Do you like her?" She replied. I then replied,

"Of course I do. She's my companion and friend." I replied. I then took another drink of my coffee.

"No, I mean do you like her in an attractive way." She replied, I then spitted out my coffee.

"What are you talking about!?" I replied blushing.

"Well, you wouldn't understand. You're just a child." She replied.

"I"m 17! You're the same age as me!" I replied.

"Just because, we're both the same age. Doesn't difference us, from our maturity." She replied.

I then stayed silent. After a while, I then replied,

"I'm only concerned for my allies. Besides, I've never fell in love with someone before." I replied.

"What, really! You've never knew what love felt like?!" She replied.

"Of course not, when I was young. I focused on training, Noona tells me to take breaks and do some other stuff. But I focused on swordplay more, and socialize and help my village. Nothing more." I replied.

"Come on, theres gotta be someone that you had feeling's for?" She replied.

"Nope, never actually loved someone." I replied.

"What about Ara?" She replied.

"She's my sister. Of course, we have sibling love." I replied.

"Meaning, you two get along together?" She replied.

"Of course." I replied.

"Then let me teach you about love. We start tonite." Sora replied.

"Its isn't worth my time, I'm going inside." I replied. I then headed inside the mansion, and went in my room. I then lay down in my bed, thinking to myself.

"Do I really like Mizuki?" I thought. My face turned red, I then shaked my head and heard the dinner bell. I didn't want to eat tonite, so I left a note in the front of my door. I then continued to think. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I replied. The door opened, it was Mizuki.

"Oh, hey. Something you need?" I replied. She then grabbed my right arm, it had frostbite on it.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about it." I replied.

"My frostbites, aren't regular ones. They're very poisonous." She replied.

"What really?!" I replied surprised.

"Calm down, it isn't serious. Just let me mend it." She demanded. I then listen and follow on what she said. After some time, she finish fixing my arm.

"Well, this is great, I get bandages in both my arms." I replied. She then grabbed my right arm and removed my bandages, showing my cursed markings.

"They look much stronger." She replied.

"Yeah, you could say. I accepted them." I replied. She then slapped me, but light enough that I wouldn't fly across the room. I replied, in a calm voice.

"What was that for?" I replied.

"Your and idiot, you know that! Making all of us worry!" She replied crying.

I then looked at her, as she continued. I then replied,

"I'm sorry..." I replied. She then hugged me. I then slowly hugged her back.

"Idiot...don't ever worry us again." She replied.

"Alright." He replied. It lasted for hours and after awhile, she then replied.

"Sorry, about freezing you." She replied.

"Its not a big deal. I suffered more than this." I replied. She then looked at me, with her pure blue eyes. I then blushed a bit.

"Well you should get going, the others might be suspicious and might get the wrong idea." I replied. She then noticed and replied,

"Oh right, I'll see you tomorrow then." She exited my room, I then locked the door and replied,

"Man what is up with me." I replied. Putting one of my hands up my face.

"Why was my heart-beating fast that time. When I saw Mizuki?" I thought. I then shake the thought, out of my head and headed to bed. It seemed like nothing to worry about for me.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion XD**


	33. Chapter 29: The Wedding

**Nightail: This Chapter will mainly focused on Nyte's POV. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Wedding.**

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

I woke up on my bed, feeling very drowsy. I then got out off bed, styling my messy hair and getting dress. When I head out, I saw something different.

"Oh hey Nyte." Nyte voice responded. I then looked at him, he was holding aurora crystal( Aurora Crystal, are preferably known as decorated ice crystal. Used for parties and weddings).

"What's with the crystal's?" I asked him.

"What, really?! These are for your wedding." He replied back.

"What? When did you heard of this." I shouted at him.

"I heard from Mari yesterday? She said, that you two we're getting married in three day's." He responded.

"Three days?!" I responded, bewildered.

"But wait, we haven't actually sign any legal document's saying we were getting married!" I replied. Mari, appeared out of nowhere and showed me a paper.

"This shows Mari is getting married to Nyte." Mari responded. It was a scratch paper, that me and Mari signed when we kids and what's worse is that its officially stamp for me to get married.

"Give those to me!" I tried to grab the documents, but Mari prevented me from grabbing it.

"You promised Mari." She responded.

"We were only kids!" I shouted.

"Well i'll leave you two newlyweds alone." Night replied.

"Were not even married yet!" I shouted at him. He then left, with a cheery aura around him. Chi and Sora were then calling Mari. To choose out a wedding dress. She then left, with the documents to my doom. I then headed back to my room and jump in my bed, waiting for my despair to come.

"What should I do? In three days, Mari will be my wife." I thought. I then shake the thought, off my head and thought of an idea.

"The weddings, will start in three days. If I can get those documents and destroyed them, then there be no proof that I'd promised to marry Mari." I thought, happily. Suddenly, a dark presence was coming near me. I then grabbed out my scythe and readied myself. A shadow of bats appeared and shrouded together, the shadow dispersed and a figure appeared.

"You're the one who attacked me, back at Hamel!" I replied.

"Surprised to see me? Well I hope you are." He responded, he then crossed his arm together.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" I asked him.

"Simple, I take the girl off your hand and she become my pet." He said in a evil tone.

"The hell, like I'm going to do that!" I shouted at him.

"Heh, your choice." He replied. He then appeared, in an instant and struck me.

"Just kidding! My true plan is to take her anyway!" I was on the ground, about to lose my conscious.

"You bastard... I won't let you." I grunted, as I said those words.

"Heh, I like to see you try. See you in three days." He then struck me down, knocking me out. I then fell into a short coma.

* * *

**~In Nyte's Mind~**

"Huh, where am I?" I was in a small town. This is my hometown. I then saw a boy getting beaten by other kids.

"Haha, Freak!" A kid responded, kicking him down on the ground.

"Leave me alone!" The boy said, whimpering. As he was getting very bruised up. My eyes widen, it was... me?! Wait this place, this is the past?!

"Hey leave the boy alone!" A feminine voice replied. The kids, then turned and saw a girl with white hair and was holding a doll.

"Well if it isn't Mari! Didn't we tell you, you're not allowed to enter our park?" A kid, that looked like the leader said.

"Mari doesn't give you the right to hurt the boy!" Mari, then threw a rock at them. The kids, we're getting pelted with rocks. They soon started crying.

"wahhh! I'm telling my mommy on you!" The leader shouted, while running away. Soon the others ran away. Mari, then walked up to me. I was all bruised up and beaten that day.

"Mari wants to know the blue hair boy's name?" Mari asked me.

"*Sniff* I'm Nyte Obsidia." My younger-self replied, while crying.

"Nice to meet you. Mari and Nyte are going to be good friends." She then smiled at me. My younger-self then smiled back. Suddenly, everything started to get blurry and the scene was different. This time it was a school room, filled with students. The teacher was taking attendance. I then remembered. This was the school I attend when I was only 14, I also attended the same school as Mari.

"Nyte Obsidia!" She announced my name. I looked around, and didn't see me nowhere. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice responded.

I turned around and saw myself all bruised up and my hair braid was almost messed up.

"What on Elrios?! Happened to you !" The teacher said, in a serious time.

"Its nothing really, I just tripped on a tall slope and fell rolling on the ground. Bruised up." I responded smiling, scratching my head.

That wasn't true. I was actually, being bullied by some upper class men. Due to me, hanging out with Mari. Who became popular in school. A voice then shouted out.

"Nyte is lying!" A voice replied. I looked to see where the voice was coming from. I then saw Mari.

"Mari..." My younger self responded, in a quiet tone. I then stood there quiet while Mari continue to talk.

"Mari, knows that you always get beat up by seniors Nyte. Because of Nyte hanging out with Mari!" She shouted at me. My young-self eyes widen and he then ran away.

" ! Come back!" The teacher responded. Mari, then started to chase after me. I then followed them and saw that they we were on top of the school roof. I then saw myself, hitting the fence. While Mari, tried to stopped me.

"Mari, why do you keep hanging out with me?" Myself asked.

"Because Mari is Nyte friend." She responded back. I then stopped hitting the fence and replied.

"Leave me alone..." I said, in a quiet tone.

"Nyte?" Mari replied.

"Just leave me alone, I wished I never met you. I-I-I-I HATE YOU!" I shouted at Mari. Mari eyes widen and she started crying.

"Mari, is sorry." She responded crying. I then had my eyes widen and replied,

"No wait, Mari thats not what I meant to say!" I replied. Mari, then started to ran away. I then was frozen with guilt and regret, I then sat down next to the fan. It felt like I couldn't do anything. The door to the roof open, it was Shiro.

"What happened?" He asked me. I then stood silent.

"*Sigh* Nyte, did it had something to do with you and Mari?" Shiro responded, guessing. I continued to stay silent and looked away from him.

"Just as I thought." He then sat next to me, and handed me a drink.

"Dude what is wrong with you? You and Mari, have been friends since you were little." Shiro asked me.

"I don't really know. Those words just popped out and at first I didn't feel regret to say it. But now..." I stayed silent.

"You should just apologize to her. I'm sure, she would understand." Shiro responded.

I then stood up and replied,

"You're right. I should just apologize to her, what was I thinking?!" I then ran as fast as I can. I looked everywhere in the school except for one place. I then headed to the old clubroom, behind the school. I then entered it and saw Mari crying.

"Mari..." I then slowly walked to her.

"Mari doesn't know what made Nyte upset." She responded, continued crying. I then looked at her teary clear grey eyes. I started to feel even more guilty. I then walked even closer.

"Mari wants to know why Nyte, is angry with her." She continued crying. I then finally got close to her and hugged her.

"I'm not angry Mari. I-I just don't know what to say." I responded, tearing up. Mari, then slowly to stopped crying. I then looked at Mari face and we both started to blush. I then stopped hugging her and took out a piece of paper.

"Hey Mari, lets get married!" I replied, in a serious tone. Mari, then started blushing.

"Mari, doesn't understand." She responded, blushing with curiosity. I then wrote my name and put something next to my name, in the paper, saying husband. I then wrote the wife information, all I need is the name. I then handed her the piece of paper and replied blushing.

"You don't have to sign it." She then signed it immediately and put her lip against mine, my eyes widen and I was blushing. I slowly closed my eyes and continued to kiss Mari, passionately. We then parted our lips and replied,

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"Mari's wedding gift to Nyte." She replied. I then smiled with a blush on my face, I then replied,

"A few years from now, lets get married and start a family." I replied.

She nodded and smiled.

My eyes widen, as I saw a past remnant from my mind. I then slowly to cry, and thought.

"How could I forget about this important memory. I always had feelings for Mari, when I was young and even today I still love her." I thought. I need to save her. Soon, I started to fall asleep.

* * *

**Evil Nyte's POV**

I then disguise myself from this world and headed outside. I then saw Mari and asked her,

"Ah, Mari. I have something, I want to show you. In your room."

"Okay." She responded. We then headed into her room.

"Mari's wondering, what Nyte's wants to show me?" I then locked the door and cast a sleep spell on her. She then fell asleep and was knocked out. I then grabbed something out of my pocket, it was a manipulation potion.

**(Manipulation Potion, allows the user to control the person's mind. Cure for this potions are unknown.)**

I then opened her mouth and made her swallowed it. I then smirked and laugh. She then woke up and her eyes we're a possesed face.

"In just three day. You shall be mine." I responded. Chuckling.

* * *

**~Three days later~**

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

I then woke up, tied up inside my closet. I then talked to Frozen Eclipse.

"Eclipse what has happened?" I talked to him, in my mind.

"Master, your alter self. Has taken possess of Mari and is going to marry her in your stead." He replied back. My eyes widen, I then suddenly started to go insane. Ice and snow started to surround me. The rope froze and shattered. I then exited my room and created a Ice Mask and put it on me. I looked around for clues to find where they headed. I then looked at a card that said something.

_**You have been Invited to the marriage of**_

_**Nyte Obsidia, the groom**_

_**Mari Onette, the bride**_

_**The wedding shall be held, at Velder in town square and shall start at sundown.**_

I then frozen the invitation and shattered it. I then headed out of the mansion and saw Lin outside.

"Lin, I thought you were at my wedding?!" I responded.

"Yeah right, the Nyte I saw for the past three days had dark aura surrounding him. I can tell, because I'm an enchanter." She replied.

"I have to hurry then." Just as I was about to leave. Lin stopped me and gave me a rune-engraved stone.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Its a speed stone. You'll be able to travel 4x the regular speed of your running. Besides you're going to have to hurry. Its almost sundown."

"Thank you." I then used the stone, and headed to Velder as fast as I can.

* * *

**Mari's POV(Note: When Mari's thinking, she won't be using her third-person talk. Because, its sort of complicated to do)**

Whats happening to me?! I can't control my body and the Nyte in front of me. The one, i'm about to marry is an imposter. I then saw everyone, sitting down looking at me. What are they doing?! Somebody save me. I then saw the former captain of the Blizzards of Fate, announcing me and Nyte's wedding.

"Nyte Obsidia, do you take? Mari Onette, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" She asked.

"I do." I could see through the imposter disguise. He was laughing.

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

I can see Velder, I almost there! Suddenly, shadow clones of him appeared to stop him.

"Damn you, I don't have time!" I instantly froze but of them and shattered them. I continued to hurry to Velder square as my energy was being drain from the stone.

* * *

**Mari's POV**

"Mari Onette, do you take Nyte Obsidia. To be your lawfully wedded husband?" The captain replied.

I tried to resist, but all I could do was slowly say the words.

"I-I-I" I responded, trying not to say it.

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

I'm made it to Velder, I can see town square. I swiftly ran as fast as I can, the stone power was slowly fading. I then ran normally hoping to make it.

* * *

**Mari's POV**

"I-I-I-I" I continued to respond.

"Mari, is there something wrong?" The captain asked.

"Oh she must be shy thats all." The imposter responded.

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

I could see the cathedral and was almost there. I then started to scream.

* * *

**Mari's POV**

I-I-I-I

The door then slammed open. Everyone looked and saw Nyte.

"Stop the Wedding!" He shouted. The floor then turned to ice, and soon the whole cathedral was frozen except that everyone wasn't frozen.

"Ehh, two Nyte?!" Blaze was surprised.

"Then one of them, is an imposter!" Night responded quickly, he then cast dispel on the imposter and his true form was revealed.

"Its an Imposter!" Sora shouted.

"Damn, and I was close as well." He responded. He then grabbed me and put a claw right up my neck.

"Nobody move, or the girl dies!" Everyone, then dropped their weapon. I looked at Nyte, he was wearing a mask that I couldn't see his expression. However, I knew he was scared. I want to say something, but I was possesed. Nyte, then shouted.

"Mari! I love you!" He shouted. My eyes widen, I felt a fuzzy feeling inside me. Suddenly, the spell slowly faded away and I regain control of my body. I then bit, the imposter hand and ran up to Nyte, shouting out.

"Mari loves Nyte!" She shouted. I then jumped to Nyte and she catch me.

* * *

**Nyte's POV**

I then put Mari down and faced my alter self. I was angry. I then replied,

"Didn't I told you. That if you ever messed with me again, I would kill you?" I then summoned my scythe.

"Heh, screw that." He then summoned his scythe as well. We then ran up to each other and strike, we crossed each other. My mask cracked.

"Heh, heh. Looks like you won." My altered replied. Suddenly, a gush of blood appeared on his chest and he fell on the floor. He was dead.

"Nyte!" Mari shouted. She then went up to me and hugged me. I then hugged back.

"Mind if we start the marriage ceremony all over again?" I asked everyone. Everyone, then nodded their head and after cleaning up the whole mess. We decided to leave the cathedral frozen to fit the theme.

"Nyte Obsidia, do you take Mari Onette. To be your lawfully wedded wife?" The captain replied.

"I do." I responded.

"Mari Onette, do you take Nyte Obsidia. To be your lawfully wedded husband?" The captain asked.

"I do." Mari replied, happily.

"The I announced you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" The captain replied. I then kissed Mari, and everyone started to cheer. Night, Blaze and Jay, cheering. Chi, Sora, and Yumi, crying with joy and Skarm and Mayumi, giving me a thumbs up. After having, the party we all headed home. I was sitting next to Mari, sleeping on my shoulder.

I then smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, my dear bride." I said, in a quiet tone. She then blushed. I then soon fell asleep, wondering what exciting things might happen next.

* * *

**Evil Night's POV**

"Looks like Nyte is dead." I responded.

"Well, he was always the head-on type. No wonder, it ended up leading to his doom." Skarm replied.

"But still, we cannot let our guard down. They have become even stronger, ever since our encounter with them." Blaze interrupted.

"Agreed, until then. We will continue to wait for the moment to strike." I responded. We then disbanded.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion XD**


	34. Chapter 30:Brother

**Chapter 30: Brother**

* * *

**?'s POV**

I was walking in the forest. Holding my bow in my left arm, as I headed to the Elven village. Then, my teacher Rena appeared.

"Teacher, its been awhile!" I said, in surprise. She smiled at me.

"Its good to see you, Eden. How have you been?" I was about to answer her, when a dark figure appeared. I took out my bow, and started shooting at them. They dodged my attacks.

"What?! I'd never miss my target!" One of them appeared in front of me, but I quickly did a windmill sending him back. I then used my rope blade, to bring him towards and kick him in the air. I then shot a volley of arrows at em. It was a direct hit. He then felled down, when I looked at him. There was no one there.

"What?" Suddenly, I felt something stab my back. As I looked at the person, all I could see was his evil smirking.

"Eden!" My teacher shouted. I fell down bleeding on the ground and could barely stand up. My teacher, then fire her arrow but the figure dodged it and knocked her out.

"No.." I slowly started to lose my conscious as I saw the figure took Rena away. I soon fell unconscious.

* * *

**Night's POV**

"Man, why do we have to go in the elven forest, to collect Elven dew. For Lin's childish experiment?" Blaze asked.

"Well, Nyte does owe her. For making it to the wedding in time." I responded.

"Why can't he do it?"

"Well..." I then explained it to Blaze.

"Wha?! Mari's pregnant?!" Blaze shouted in surprise. I nodded my head. Its already been 2 months since Mari and Nyte got married. I've found out that Mari was pregnant when Nyte invited me to his house. We all decided to build a house for the newlyweds, as a gift.

* * *

**~A week ago~**

I was at the front door, of the two married couple house. I knocked on the door, and Nyte open the door.

"Oh hey, Night." Nyte replied. I then entered his house, and sat down in the living room. As I looked, at the room it was pretty spacious and the atmosphere was clear. Mari, then entered with her holding tea.

"Oh hey Mari. How is your new life with Nyte?" I asked her.

"Life with Nyte is good." She placed the tea down on the table. I grabbed a cup and took a sip, as I relaxed in the fine atmosphere.

"I'll go bring some more stuff."

"Um, no its fine. The tea is enough." I replied.

"Its fine, Mari and Nyte bought too many snacks." She then headed in the kitchen. Nyte, then sat down.

"So is their something you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Yeah, its about your mother. Azure." He responded. I then had a serious look in my face, as I continued to listen on what he has to say.

"What about her?"

"Well, when she gave birth. She gave birth to three more children, not just you." As I was about to continued to listen to him. A sound of a plate cracking was heard.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the kitchen." Nyte responded. We then hurried to the Kitchen and saw Mari at the sink. She was barfing. When she finished, she began to fall down. Before that happened, Nyte catched her.

"Mari, Mari, you alright?!" Nyte replied. Mari, slowly opened her eyes.

"Nyte, I think Mari has a baby." She responded.

"Have a baby?" We both replied. We then thought of what Mari meant, it took us awhile to figure out what she said and when we found out, we were shocked

"Mari, you're pregnant?!" We both shouted. She nodded her head, and started blushing.

"Thats great, congratulation." I said. I looked to see Nyte's and replied.

"You hear that Nyte, you're going to be a father!" He had a surprised reaction.

"I'm going to be a father?!" He seemed surprised and after a bit. He smiled.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"And thats exactly, what happened." I told Blaze, the whole thing.

"Well, thanks for telling me. Does anyone else know?" He asked him.

"Nope, just you and me. Nyte wanted to make this a surprise." We then continued and found a lake. As we were about to collect the dew, Blaze then noticed someone laying down on the ground. When we looked closer, he was bleeding. We hurried to him and grabbed out a band-aid. Blaze, was pressuring the blood so more wouldn't come out. I started wrapping the bandage around him. "This should stop the bleeding for now. But, we need to get him medical help." I responded, Blaze nodded his head and he carried him. We quickly grabbed the dew and hurried back home.

When we finally reached back to the mansion. Sora, Chi, and Mizuki noticed us and the wounded person.

"Night, Blaze. You're back and who is this?" Chi asked us.

"No time, he's bleeding. He needs to get treated quickly." Chi nodded, and all of us headed to the infirmary of our house. Sora, unwrapped the bandage and started casting healing magic, to heal him. Blaze and I assist the three as they treated him and after sometime we we're done. As we sat down.

"So who is he?" Chi asked us.

"We don't know, but we found him while we were doing an errand." I replied. All of us then looked at him closely. He had Silver hair, and a little black on his braid hair. He had a braid ponytail, similar to me but much longer. He wore a scarf made out of Spirit threads and a sleeveless top with a arm sleeve on his left arm. On his right arm, he had a gauntlet that was well designed and plated with gold and mythril. Suddenly, he regained conscious and we saw his eyes. He had hazel eyes, that were similar to me.

"Where am I?" He started asking question. His eyes widen. He stood up and summoned a bow out of nowhere and was aiming it us."Where, is my teacher Rena?!" He threaten us.

"Rena, did something happened to her?" I asked him.

"You know her?" The boy, that had the same eyes as me responded.

"A little, she's my mentor friend." I replied. He started calming down and sat down silently, not talking to us.

"Alright, to start off who are you?" Blaze asked him.

"Hmph, its not like I have to answer you." He said, sarcastically. Blaze, then tried to punched him to knock some sense into him, however the boy catch his hand, using his right arm.

"I told you, that I didn't want to talk." He then kicked Blaze into the wall.

"Blaze!" I got angry and tried to punch him as well. He caught my fist.

"Heh, using the same tactic as him. Pathetic." He was about to kick me, but I caught his leg and flipped him over. Making him fall on the ground.

"What the, no way?! My kicks are pretty fast that you couldn't possibly catch it." He seemed shock. He then tried to punch me, but I dodged and restrain him. He was immobolize.

"So tell me, where did you learn all those moves?" He asked me.

"Oh, I was just born with these skills." I replied to him.

"Hmph, sorry but I better." He did a windmill, and I was sent back. He then summoned his bow and shot a arrow at me. But I quickly summoned, Bure and deflected his arrow. His eyes started to widen.

"No way, you're a Spirit weapon user?!" He seemed astonished.

"Hmph, you want to find out yourself?" I tried scaring him. But, he then withdrew his bow and felt like talking now.

"*Sigh* What do you want to know?" I asked him. I then withdrew my blade and asked him my question.

"First of all, I want to know your name, age, and race." I asked him.

"The names Eden, I'm 17 years old, and a Fox-human." He responded.

"Second question, how do you know Rena?" I asked him.

"She's my Mentor." He replied.

"You're mentor?!" I said, in surprise. I then looked at his clothes. They were the attire of the "Night Savers".

"So you're a Night Saver?" I asked him.

"Damn straight." He replied. He started to look at my clothes.

"The way you dress. It looks like you're a Slayer and you seemed to work with Hamel." He asked me.

"Yeah you're right." He then noticed my necklace. His eyes started to widen.

"Where did you get that Necklace?!" He shouted at me.

"Huh, my mother gave me it when I was born." I then showed to him.

"I have the same thing, only mine is blue!" He showed it to me. Suddenly, both of our necklace. Started glowing, and markings appeared on both of us. His marking we're blue, while mine glowed green.

"What's happening?!" Suddenly, I had a vision. It showed, me and another baby that was my brother, being held by my mother.

* * *

"_Miss, Azure. I hope you're happy having these two born._" The doctor replied.

"_Yes I'm very happy to have my two child's born." _My mother replied. I saw me and my brother,wearing two necklaces. Mine was green, while his was... blue.

"_My two child's Night and... Eden_" She responded. Eden!? then he's... I returned to reality and my eyes widen. Eden's eye was widen as well. We then replied at the same time.

* * *

"You're my...**brother**!?" We both shouted at the same time.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion XD**


	35. Chapter 31:Bond

**Chapter 31: Bond**

* * *

**Night's POV**

I can't actually believe this person is my brother! As we looked at each other blankly with a surprised look. He then responded. "So, you're my long lost brother?" He asked me. My expression turned normal and I said to him.

"Guess so." We looked at each other for a moment and he asked me.

"I never knew I had a brother. All my life, I lived in a village. Near an ocean coast, I was raised by the elders and was trained in hunting. But now, after seeing that vision. I'm convinced that I have a brother. What about you?" I thought of what I was going to say and replied.

"I'm actually sort of similar. However, I always wondered about my mother even though I lived a normal life in my village. But to think, I have a brother." I left the room, without looking at anyone.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"Man, that must be a surprise. To think, Night has a brother? I can understand how he's powerful and have a similar eyes to him." I replied. "By the way, your name. Thats the name of my village."

"My name was based on a village, and a legend. Meaning the Guardian of Elrios." Eden responded.

"Thats very interesting." I replied. The door then slammed open.

"Guys, bad news. We got chimeras invading us!" Night responded. We quickly stand up and headed outside, when we looked outside we saw phoru that had different creatures parts and seemed to be combined by Nasod technology. They were headed to Nyte's home, and it seems to be after Mari. Nyte however, seemed to be defending her. We headed quickly and helped him.

"Bout, time you arrive." Nyte responded.

"Sorry, about that." I replied. We began attacking, I shot the chimera down with my pistol, Night hack and slashing to pieces, Chi slicing them open and obliterating them with Lunar, Sora shooting down with elemental magic, Mizuki freezing them to death. However, they kept coming.

"Damn, they just keep coming!" Nyte replied. Multiple arrows appeared from the sky and shot them down. We looked to where the arrows we're coming from, It was Eden he was shooting them down.

"Don't worry, about fighting the ones outside, I'll handle them." Just before he left, Night stopped him and replied.

"Let me help you, we'll do it together. After, all... we're brothers right?" He responded. Eden, gave a smirk and replied.

"Your choice. The rest of you, focus on defending the girl." Night and Eden left to take care of them outside.

* * *

**Eden's POV**

As me and my brother. Struck through the wave of beast, we slowly started to recover a bond that was missing between us. A bond, between siblings. One that we never had, as I slowly watched his skills and the way he strike. I started to have a vision.

I saw a women, it was mother. She was swinging her sword and those were the same sword handling as Night. I had another vision of my mother training in the woods, jumping from tree to tree shooting the target with ease. With her bow, those skills we're exactly like mine. I returned back to reality and smiled. "Guess we both take after our mother, huh?" I asked Night. He looked at me and smiled.

"You had the vision too. I'm guessing?" He responded. I nodded my head. Soon we landed one final blow, to the last of the chimera wave. Wiping the blood off our skin and our weapon. We heard a shake on the ground. Everybody, then came out of the house. When we saw, what's coming out of the forest it was a Giant Machine.

"What the hell is that thing?!" I shouted. The top of the machine open up and someone went up. It was an man.

"An old man?" Night replied. The old man, crashed down.

"Hey, i'm still in my mid-thirties!" He shouted. Nyte, eyes widen.

"No, not you!" He said, in surprise. Mari, started hiding behind him. The man looked at him, and gave a evil grinned.

"Hey I remember you. You're that boy from 6 years ago(Note: Nyte is 19 years old). You took my property!" He shouted.

"Mari is not a item. She's a person! You only used her as your tool!" He shouted.

"Nyte, do you know this man?" Night asked him.

He nodded his him. "Thats professor, Mercai. He used to work for the blizzards of fate as a researcher. However, he was kicked out and arrested for doing an illegal experiment with fusing demons, dark artifact, with humans..." He stood silent and after a while replied. "He's also Mari's father."

"What?!" We shouted.

"Its true. That man is Mari's father. However..."

* * *

**~6 Years ago~**

**Nyte's POV**

I was heading home, as it started to get dark. I started to wonder, when I'll get my next job as a private for Blizzards of Fate. My phone started to ring, when I saw who it was, it was Mari. What could she possibly want at this hour?" I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I responded.

"Nyte, save Mari. Papa is trying to kill me!" She pleaded. My eyes widen.

"Mari, don't run away. I won't hurt you!" I overheard Mari's father hitting a door.

"Nyte Save Mari!" The door then smashed open.

"Ah!..." The line cut off. I started running to Mari's house. As I ran, I called the chief.

"Hello, Nyte. Do you need something?" She asked me.

"Captain, Professor Onette has gone insane. He's trying to kill Mari, get their quickly!" I shouted.

"Alright Nyte. We're on our way!" She hung up, and I was at Mari's house, I tried opening the door. But the door was locked. I didn't have my scythe, so I started smashed the door opened.

"Mari, where are you?!" I shouted.

"Nyte... Mari's here!" She replied. I headed downstairs to the basement and saw Mari strapped to a expremient board.

"Nyte, look out behind you!" She shouted. I was about to turn around when something hit me in the back. Knocking me out.

Moments later

I slowly woke up, and slowly saw myself strapped. I started to struggle out of it, when I heard laughing.

"Hahahaha! Foolish boy, do you really think you can just walk in and be the hero. You're wrong." He grabbed a scalpel and place the metal on a hot surface. Making the scalpel metal hot.

"You know, I always wanted to experiment on a demon-possessed boy like you. And now I get to work on you!" He stabbed me on the arm, with the scalpel. Making my arm start to bleed and boil up.

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted in pain. He removed the scalpel. I responded.

"Where's Mari!" I shouted at him. He started laughing and removed a curtain. I then saw Mari, with a puppet expression look on her face.

"What have you done to her?!" I shouted.

"Surprised? I applied a thread of a living puppet soul and put it on her own soul. So now, she's now a emotionless puppet." He started to unstrapped Mari letting her go.

"Well, daughter why don't you make him suffer?" He gave Mari, the scalpel. Mari, grabbed the scalpel and walked towards me.

"Mari, sorry Nyte." She winked at me. My expression changed and smirked.

"No, Mari don't this!" She pretended to about to stab me and she turned around and threw the scalpel at her father, hitting his chest nearly.

"Gahhh! Damn, it hurts and burn like hell. You damn bitch! I'll kill you!" Mari unstrapped me quick and we ran out as fast as we can. Her father, grabbed a chainsaw nearby and started chasing us. When we got out of the basement, Mari's father grabbed my leg, causing me to fall down on the ground, I saw him trying to impale his chainsaw. I quickly turn my face around to avoid getting hit, then I kicked him in the face and stood up and continued to run. When I found the door outside the house, I saw the chief and Mari there. Getting out, the frost squad surrounded him, before he got to do anything.

"Professor Onette, you are under arrest. For illegal experimenting and attempt murder." He put his hand up and they cuffed him.

* * *

**~Present~**

**Eden's POV**

"He's the reason, why I now have eclipse. He assigned that mission on purpose, and he also put a living puppet soul in Mari. Giving her the curse of a puppet.

"And now, I find my daughter married with you and already pregnant. Meaning, my grandchild will have the traits of both Eclipse and the curse puppet." He smirked.

"She's no longer your daughter. You put this on yourself!" He shouted.

"Oh, i'm not after you. I'm after Mari and her unborn child." His machine's arm, grabbed Mari.

"Nyte help!" She responded. I aimed my bow at him and was about to shoot.

"Oh are you really going to shoot me. With her and..." Another hole opened up and Rena was tied up.

"Eden, thank goodness you're safe." She replied.

"Mentor Rena!" I shouted. He smirked.

"How about we make a little bargain. I'll give you the elven, in exchange for my daughter. So what do you say?" He asked us. We stood still. Suddenly, a quick slash cut the robot arm and Mari fell down. Someone, then appeared behind Mercai and punched him. It was Night, he started untying Rena rope and she got off. Suddenly, the doctor got back up and with a chainsaw, he started attacking Night. However, he deflected it with his sword.

"Hmph, interesting. You're more better to dissect! Hahaha!" He laughed.

"Sorry, not today." Night struck the chainsaw off his hand. But he grabbed out a shotgun out of nowhere. "Where you get that?!" He said, in surprise.

"Hahaha, die!" He was about to shoot. But I quickly shot my bow at the shotgun causing it to slip out of his hand. As he was about, to pick it up. Night, put his blade up his throat.

"Don't move. I won't have any trouble, killing you if I have to." He responded. He finally gave up and soon the Blizzards of Fate appeared and arrested him again. Making sure, that he doesn't appear again, there putting him in a condemned prison in Artic Elrios. I approached my mentor.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." She responded.

"Its not me you should be thanking. You should thank Night, he's the one who saved you." I replied.

"Well if you didn't shoot that gun from the doctor's hand, Night would've got killed. Speaking of Night, I noticed that you two have the same eyes. Weird, huh?" She responded.

"Well, he's actually my brother. I recently found out." I replied.

"Hmph, guess there's no need to hide it."

"Wait, you knew this the whole time! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"At first, I thought you weren't you ready to know the truth, but after seeing your progress I was going to tell you the truth. But, you found the truth yourself." She replied.

"Well, this is awkward." I scratched my head, she patted me in the head, fluffling my hair and fox ears.

"I trust Elrios, in you, Night, and the speck of lights hands. This is goodbye for now." I looked down, and was about to replied.

"Hey Men..." Before, I could answered she disappeared. I smirked. So, my adventure just started. I heard Night, calling me.

"Oi, Eden. Come over here, we need your help repairing the newlyweds house!" He shouted. I smiled and replied.

"Yeah, I'm coming." As I headed to Night. I thought of the bond that we forgotten but now recovered.

So this is the **bond,** between friends.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion XD**


	36. Chapter 32: Inheritance

**Chapter 32: Inheritance**

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

Its almost been 1 month, since Eden has joined us. For the past month, Night and Eden did some bonding together and got to know each other better. Nyte is taking care of Mari, and is preparing to be a better husband and future father, Blaze has received orders from Queen Eve and is currently in Hamel for some reason, Sora currently learning about more magic and medicine of Elrios, Chi's been tinkering her artifact for a while now, I wonder what she's doing on it. Mayumi, went to Hamel with blaze to train some recruits at the request of King Chung. Skarm, disappeared a month ago, and we haven't had any contacts with him ever since, he said, he wanted to look for the el for himself, for a while. Jay, in Velder, for training and i'm probably guessing that he's peeking in women's bath by now. Yumi, is requested by her kingdom in the angelic world to assist. Kosen, is having some troubles about Kage. I hope she'll be alright. Evia, is continuing her duties as the future ruler of Hamel. As for me, i'm relaxing in my new homeland. Though sometimes I missed my hometown Mizu. Suddenly, Lin started shouting out my name.

"Hey Mizuki, I got a letter for you. A owl gave it to me." She replied. She handed me the letter.

"Who is it from?" I asked her.

"I really don't know, it just says someone you know." Lin left, and I opened the letter, after finishing reading it. My expression turned into a bewildered look. "Ehhh!" I screamed. I ran up to Lin and asked her.

"Lin, where's Night?!" I said, in a rush.

"Oh, he went to Velder. To visit his Instructor, said something about repairing his weapon." She replied. As I was about to leave, she stopped me. "Take this, its a teleportation stone. I made using Elven dew, it will allow you to travel anywhere to Elrios, you already been to." She responded. She handed me the stone and I teleported to Velder.

* * *

**Night's POV**

I was at the Velder inn, munching on food with Eden and Elsword. I stuffed a ton of food in my mouth, that I had to drink a jug of water to quench my thirst.

"So, how's it been. Night?" He asked me. I took a sip of water.

"Its been fine. Everything going well. Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Oh i've been wondering, how your land is. Do you have any people living there?" He asked me.

"The only person who's living there is a young elven girl name Lin and the Specks of Light." I responded.

"Well, thats no good. How is your land going to become rich?" He asked me.

"I don't really know, what you're talking about?" I replied.

"I'm saying. Why don't you bring people from different places to live in your land?" He responded.

"I don't know?"

"Its actually a good idea, you can make them grow food or other stuff. Such as produce crops or make them craft Clothes, weapon, or even magic books." Eden replied.

"You may have a point, I might think about it." I started to eat a raw fish whole. "Dude you're going to get sick, if you eat it whole."

"I don't care. Besides, I'm used to eating fish raw." The door, then slammed open.

"Nightwing Hann, where are you!" It was Mizuki, she seemed flustered. I started to get scared, and I stuffed food in my face.

"Thahk fuhr ta fud." I mumbled. I ran out of the other exit and soon Mizuki noticed me running.

"Get back here!" She replied. I started to run.

"What do you want with me. I never did anything to you!" I replied.

"Its not about you. Its about me!" She responded. I stopped immediately.

"Wait really?" I turned around, and she crashed towards me.

"Ow." Me and her got up. "So what's the big deal? Anyway." I asked her.

"Oh, that. Well, I need a favor." A favor? I thought.

"Well, what type of favor?" I asked her.

"I need you to travel to Mizu, with me." She replied.

"Huh, why?" I asked her.

"Well. My father, is asking me to return to home. To choose my fiance, and he said I could bring one friend to help me." She responded.

"Oh I see. Very well, I shall accompany you." I responded. She started to smiled and Eden and Elsword caught up.

"Night, are you okay?" Eden asked me.

"Yeah, and sorry. I need to leave Eden at this moment. Just hang out with Elsword for a while, i'll be back. I hope." I responded.

"Hope, what do you mean hope?!" He shouted. Me and Mizuki, then teleported out of there and before you knew it, I was in Mizu. It seemed to changed, since the first time I came here. Man, the breeze feels great. We headed, to the entrance of Mizu and saw someone running. It was her father.

"Mizuki, welcome home!" She was trying to hug her daughter. However, got rejected him and he fell down on the ground.

"Sorry, old man. I'm not into hugs, since that day." It was the day, Mizuki traveled with us. When my father, asked me about my sister and in the process, Mizuki struck in the ocean. I chuckled a bit, and he seemed to noticed me.

"Hey you look familiar?... Wait, you're that boy!" He exclaimed. I'm surprised he remember me.

"Yeah can, I help you?" I replied.

"Did Ara, get that letter..." Mizuki, smacked her father, before she could finish. Sending him flying.

"Goto hell!" She shouted. After, solving the conflict. We finally got down, to talk.

"So have, you decided on who you're going to marry?" He responded, in a serious tone. I drank the tea and she replied.

"I don't want to get married." She replied. His father, got pissed.

"Do you realize what will happened, if we don't find an heir. For the Mizu family, you don't want our home to be endanger right?!" He shouted at her.

"Yeah, I know..." Her father interrupted.

"Then choose someone, you would like to marry!" Three men, came in the room. They seemed to all be fox people. Those three, looked spoiled and evil.

"My, my you're beauty more amazing than the last time. I saw you 2 years." One of them responded.

"Shut up, Revern. There's no way i'll marry anyone." Mizuki replied. The man, grabbed Mizuki, by the collar and replied.

"Listen bitch, you're marrying me otherwise i'll destroy your so-called home." He threaten her. I soon started, to get angry. I was about to grab out my blade, but her father stopped me.

"If you strike. It will only cause war." He replied. Revern, then noticed me and gave me a dark grin.

"Oh, and who might you be? Oh, you must be her slave. Hmph, I wouldn't be surprised. She's a noble after all. So she's wicked." He started laughing and chuckling. I clenched my teeth, and hold my anger. I responded.

"Mizuki, not like that..." I said.

"Huh, what? You little shit, I can't hear you!" He responded to me. I punched him and shouted.

"Listen hear you bastard, I won't tolerate your trash-mouth crap. Mizuki, a great person, she's a kind-hearted person that cares for person. She's also a respectful person as well. I'll never allow a person like you, to be with Mizuki. Because... because..." I paused for a moment and shouted.

"Mizuki, is mine!" I shouted. It soon started to piss him off.

"Damn you!" He was trying to punch me. But I dodged him and kicked him. I pointed my blade at him.

"Leave here. I don't want to see your face here anymore!" I responded. Revern and the other two left, when I turned to look at Mizuki, she had a flustered look on her face and his father seemed pissed.

"You idiot, look what you did. You just cause, a war against his nation and Mizu now! We're all going to die!" He shouted.

"Don't worry, because i'll protect Mizu." I responded.

"Oh please, how can one man. Take down, a army of a million?!" He responded. I smirked and replied.

"Watch me. Mizuki, don't try and help me." I left to the outskirts of Mizu, to wait for the army to come.

After waiting for many hours, it was getting dark. Suddenly, I noticed a bunch of people from afar. It was the army. I stood up and grabbed my katana and walk towards them. When I arrived close, I saw Revern smirking.

"Hah, are you thinking of fighting the whole army?" He responded. I smirked.

"Just watch me." I took out my twin spears, but still had my blade sheathed. I'll have to use that as a last resort.

"Kill him and then destroy Mizu!" He commanded. The whole army, charged at me. I started to create speed around with my spears and soon I used fury barrage. To wipe up 1/4 of the army. Which cause, Revern to call in the magic unit. Crap, I'm weak against magic.

"Mages, fire!" The Mages, cast fire, water, earth, and wind attacks at me. I guarded it with my spears and absorbed the elementals. I may be weak against magic, but that doesn't mean I can use it. I jumped in the air and shot one of my spears at the army, causing a huge mud tsunami and a fire tornado. Wiping out the entire unit.

"Impossible, no ones ever destroyed that army that much. What the hell are you?!" Revern said, in fear.

"Send in the three generals!" He shouted. Five figures appeared. Each with different weapons. They soon surrounded me, one of them was fast and struck me. Causing me to go down, the other one smashed me with his giant fist on the ground, and the last one shot multiple magic attacks at me. Making me all bloody and wounded.

"Grr damn, that hurt!" I grunted in pain.

"Hahaha. If you surrender now, i'll make you one of my slaves. After, I finish killing everyone in Mizu!" He said, in a dark tone. I slowly, started to stood up.

"Like hell, thats going to happen." I threw my spear in the air and it exploded into a burst of light. Turning into mana energy.

"I'm going to finish this. I haven't perfected this technique yet. But, I hope this work." I focused all the mana into my blade and when I unsheathed it. I transformed and my blade took into a shape of a two-handed katana. It was heavy that I almost dropped in my hand. So I grabbed it with both my hand.

"Hah, so what. That weapons only going to slow you down. Generals kill him!" He shouted. The fast one, went up behind me. But I, swiftly struck my blade at him, using one hand. It sent him flying out of here. The giant one, tried to strike me, but I got on top of him and stabbed him in the back causing his armor to break and making him faint. I then commanded my blade, to turn back to normal and swiftly moved to the magic general. He tried shooting me with magic, but it took some time for him to cast it. In the process, knocking him out. All that was left was the leader.

"Impossible, you destroyed my army and defeated the three generals. Just who are you?!" He said, in fear.

"My name is Nightwing Hann. I'm a Mercenary from a small village and a Honored Knight of Hamel." I was about to walk away when he replied.

"You're a mercenary. Then I'll pay you to work for me. I'll give you anything, just please work for me." He begged. I replied.

"Heh, to a cowardly person like you. I can never forgive a person. Who hurt my friends. Especially her." I walked back to Mizu and saw everyone surprised.

"Amazing, you defeated their whole army?! Mizu, could never take on a whole army. But you... how do you do that?!" Mizuki father, said in surprise.

"They weren't hard to fight. Plus i've been practicing swordsmanship ever since I hold a wooden sword at the age of 3." I responded.

"I see. With a person like you, I'm sure that my daughter will be safe." He replied. I got confused, on what he was saying.

"Um, what do you mean?" I asked him.

"No father, you don't mean..." Mizuki paused.

"Yep, I declare this man. Your future husband, dear Mizuki!" He responded, happily.

"Ehhh!?" We both were astonished.

"I mean you have to admit, with a swordsman like him. He could lead an entire peace army and be victorious. With bringing peace with other alliances." He said. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Take care, of my daughter." He responded. I was still confused on what happened and after that, we decided to stay before we went back to Elverna.

* * *

**~The full moon~**

I woke up, in the guest room. I guess I couldn't sleep so I went outside and saw the moon. It was amazing, I also heard footsteps, when I looked who it was it was Mizuki.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah, its been hard to sleep. With all, the crazy things happening today." She responded. We sat down, together watching the moon.

"Hey Night, about the thing you said earlier." She replied, blushing.

"Hmm, oh you mean that?" I said.

"Was that... true?" She said, flustering. I started to blush, I scratched my head and thought about what I was going to say.

"I guess you could say that. You could say, I like you." I responded. She seemed surprised.

"Ehh, you like me?! I thought you just said that. Because you were joking?!" She replied.

"No, I wasn't. I meant it." I replied. She looked away, for a second blushing crazy and asking all these crazy question. Finally she turned around and look at me. She started to get close and kiss me in the cheek.

"Goodnight." She replied. Running, back to her room. Did she just kiss me? Well that was very surprising. I laughed at bit, blushing. After a while, I started to get tired and headed back to the guest room.

Though I wondered, why Mizuki invited me to her **inheritance** meeting anyway?

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion :)**


	37. Chapter 33: Sins of a Colonel

**Hiya, I just want to let you guys know, that I might put a hold on TWOE and my other Elsword Fanfics.**

**Night: You're pulling the plugs on me?!**

***Shows, Night its snowing***

**Night: Suddenly, I feel sleepy. *Falls Asleep***

**Blaze: But what are we supposed to do till then. D:**

**Don't you need to help Anon. with "Blaze's Quest"?**

**Blaze: Already finish it.**

**O_O *Pushes Blaze into a Nasod Capsule***

**Blaze: Hey what are you doing?**

***Fills the capsule with healing liquid***

**To ensure, that nothing happens to TWOE. I must make sure, the character won't try and stop me from writing other Fanfics.**

**I extremely apologize for my inconvenience and hopefully I might be lucky to have enough time to write my Elsword Fanfics. Until then, this is the chapter I recently made before start working on my other Fanfics. **

**Night: *Yawns***

**Everyone Else: What about us?**

**You're just going to help, your other authors. *Boxes Blaze, into a package and put a stamp. Saying "Send to Anon."**

**Everyone Else: Fine.**

**Anyway Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 33: Sins of a Colonel?**

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

I finally arrived to Hamel, with Mayumi. The place has changed, from the past few months I was here. We headed, to Hamel castle and saw the King and Queen and another figure wearing a blood stain colonel outfit. "Ah, Blaze you arrived." The Queen replied. As I walked forward and bowed to the queen. The queen replied.

"Oh Blaze, I like you to meet. The Colonel. Edan." She replied. I faced towards the Colonel and he lent out his hand to shake.

"Its a pleasure to meet, one of the heroes of Hamel." I shook his hand, firmly and Mayumi then interrupted us.

"Um, if you'll excuse me. I'll be leaving, to train the recruits, the king requested me to do." Mayumi left, the Castle to head to the training area. As for me, I went into the meeting hall to talk about the Queen was about to discuss.

"So what is that you wanted to discuss. Your majesty?" I responded. She handed me a manilla folder showing, documents of recent corpses and a document of each person's information.

"Well a month ago, people in Hamel. Started getting murdered, mainly soldiers, nasods, and veterans. They were all murdered by a Half-nasod hand." My eyes widen. A half-nasod that started killing people in Hamel. Queen Eve, continued. "Which is why, I summoned you here Blaze. I want you to team up with Colonel Edan and find the culprit. Will make sure, you're rewarded, once you found him." The queen replied.

"Okay, so why did you ask just me to come? Couldn't I have Night, come to help me?" I asked.

"Well apparently, the suspect. Can use fire nasod technology and is able to cast fire magic. I heard that Night's weak against magic. When it comes to fighting those types." The queen responded. I started to think of an scene, if Night we're to come up against the culprit.

* * *

**~Blaze's Mind~**

Night, started chasing the culprit and cornered him on a wall. "Nowhere, to run!" Just as Night's was about to strike. The culprit shot a fireball at Night and his tail starting to go on fire. "Ahhhh!, I'm on fire. Somebody put it out." Night shouted, as he started run around. Panicking.

* * *

**~End of the Scene~**

"Also, I heard that you're a fighter. Capable of tracking your enemies and having a sharp dead-eye. Which is what we need for the job. With your tactical planning and sharp-eye and the Colonel, edge-blade combat. I'm sure you two will capture this culprit in no time. I trust you two, will carry out the mission with success." She responded, with courage to both of us. I couldn't refused the queen's request. In the process, I accepted and teamed up with Edan to find the culprit. The Queen, told us that his next target is the Crow-mercenary captain. Raven the Black Crow. Who, is currently staying in Hamel to train soldiers here. To make sure, the criminal couldn't find me, I hid in the trees and took out my sniper rifle. I also used my left nasod eyes, as a recon scope. To search for useful clues to where he might be.

"You see him, Blaze?" The Colonel asked.

"No, not yet." A shadow figure, appeared out of nowhere and started killing the Hamel guards, protecting Raven. I hurried down, to stop him and saw he entered the captain's cabin. A huge explosion appeared.

"Captain!" I figures, jumped out of the cabin. One was the captain, the other one was a figure, that had a advance-looking nasod plate tained to him. Holding a giant-looking demonic blade, as well as a demon nasod arm. The colonel looked in shocked.

"Va...Valak?!" The Colonel said in suprised. I looked at the Colonel, with a suprised looked.

"Colonel, you know this man?" I aske him. Valak, started to smirked.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Blood Colonel Edan. How's it been, parthner?" He responded.

"Colonel, what does he mean by that?" I said, in a curios look. The Colonel turned away, and responded.

"Blaze, the reason why I'm known as the Blood Colonel. Is because... I murdered innocent people in my past." He responded. I looked in shocked, I never knew the colonel did that. I started to get mad.

"Okay, but that doesn't make sense. On how you know this outlaw!" I shouted.

"We were colleagues. Allies before, until Edan found out that the people we're killing. We're innocent. After hearing it, he was shocked on what happened and left me. So to punish him, I cut his arm off." Valak, laughed. I turned to look at Edan.

"Colonel is this true?!" I responded, with a scared look. The Colonel, grabbed a hold of his Nasod arm, to cover his sign of **sin**. I soon started to get mad. When Raven, responded.

"Now's not the time you two. Our main objective, is to capture this outlaw." The captain shouted. I decided to dealt with Edan later and took out my modified pistol. I started shooting at Valak, but my bullet bounced off him. Edan, then responded.

"You can't kill Valak, the armor thats entact is as strong as Alloy!" Edan shouted. I turned to look at Edan.

"So, what as long as its physical. I can break it." I withdrew my pistol and punched him with my nasod fist. Making a crack in his armor, causing some of the pieces of armor to shattered. Valak, then grabbed my arm and crushed it. It hurt like hell. I jumped back.

"Grr, damn that hurt." I grunted in pain. Valak, started laughing.

"That wasn't bad kid. You actually scratched my armor, however this is the end of the line for you!" He shouted. He ran up to me and tried to stab me. I smiled.

"Huh, what so funny kid." I rolled around him and grabbed his sword. At a sudden, the sword started turning into liquid and I was controlling it. I placed the liquid on my arm and turned it back into a solid, making a Nasod fist as strong as Alloy.

"Wha, what did you do?!" He said, in surprise.

"Heh heh heh, I simply used alchemy to dematerialize the sword into a liquid and convert it back into a solid changing its properties a bit. For example." A flame appeared out of my Nasod hand. I clenched my fist and my whole arm was engulfed in flames. I ran towards Valak and punched him cracking his armored all the way and breaking a few of his bones. Pushing into a wall.

"Gwahh!" He gushed out blood and fallen unconscious. I have thanks for Lin, for teaching me Alchemy, and its basic property converter. If I hadn't, I would've dead by now. I signed in relief and sat down. Raven and Edan ran up to me.

"Blaze, are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just a little sore. But alright." I looked at Edan, and gave a small smirk.

"Relax, I'm not mad. Edan." I responded. Edan, looked at me with a surprised.

"But why, don't you hate me for killing all those innocent people?" He said, in shocked. I smiled at him and stood up.

"You didn't know you we're hurting them and i'm sure they know you must feel guilty. So even though, their dead. Their spirits still forgive you." I replied. As I looked at my new Nasod hand, Edan then put my cap on my head.

"If you aren't too busy of saving Elrios. I think you should be the Colonel of the Hamel elite nasod squad. So how about it?" He offered me. I gave a grin and replied.

"I may think about it, besides once peace is brought back to Hamel. I'll need something to do, in the near future." I responded. Edan, then bowed to me and replied.

"Whenever, you need us. Just call on us, Colonel Blaze." He responded. We headed back to Hamel. Valak, was taken into custody and the council is deciding whether or not to execute him. The Queen, gave me a fund of 1 Million of Ed. For future projects, as for Me...

"Man this Outfit is a bit big." I responded. Adjusting my cap. I was wearing a Colonel outfit(Similar to Edan outfit, but instead of Red, its a grey color.).

"I'm sure you will grow into them. Colonel." Edan replied. I smiled and turned to look at everyone on the airship.

"Alright, lets set sail to Elverna!" I commanded the entire squad. The engine started and the ship took off and heading off back to Elverna. I'm now the commander of the Elite Hamel Nasod Squad. A special group of half-nasods that are to protect Nasod. I set sailed back home and was ready to take on anything that was coming my way. Even him.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Honestly, I could be making a profit right now. Rather than dealing with a pathetic weakling like you." He replied. I got even angry and ignited my right arm on fire. I then started to try and punch him.

"I'm not weak!" I replied. He kept dodging all my attack, easily like it was nothing. He finally went away from me and replied,

"Alright enough playing around, lets finish this." He replied. He then removed his eye-patch, it was a nasod eye. He then materialized two giant cannon and faced them at me. I then tried to move but something was grabbing me, unable to move. There were small nasod droids, attached to me. The figure, then started to charge up his cannon.

"Cannon at 50%. Target locked on." He replied. I then started to struggle, hoping to get back my mobility. At a sudden, He finished charging up.

"Cannon ready to fire. Target confirmed, aim and fire." The canon released a laser heading towards me. I then got a droid off my right arm, and used it to protect myself, it then extended turning into a shield. The laser then impacted me, and smoke flared up. When the smoked cleared up, my nasod arm was broken. His eyes then widen.

"Wow, I'm quite surprised you actually survived my attack." He replied.

"Heh, don't underestimate me." I replied.

"Well, I think i'm done toying for today." He replied. A giant portal appeared, and a giant airship came out of it.

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

I can't forget what he did to me. The next time, I faced off with him. I'll be ready, with my newly enhanced Nasod arm and my new variety of arsenal. I'll make sure the next time we meet, will be the last time we meet. Though I feel like I'm forgetting someone.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Well, this is so far. What's happening, I apologize for postponing the series. But I wish to write other stories, that are not Elsword. Until then, Peace!**

***Explosion***

**-Please Standby-**


	38. Chapter 34: Agony

**Alright I decided to continue TWOE now. Its been awhile since I posted a chapter for this story. But I'll be continuing it. So look forward for more chapters :) Anyways enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Agony**

* * *

**Mayumi's POV**

"Focus more power when striking you're sword!" I shouted, at one of the recruits. The King requested me to train a few of the new knight trainees. As I watched them, Evia appeared next to me and sat down with me.

"So, how's the training." Taking of deep breath of fresh air.

"Tiring. Takes the recruits a few tries to get it right, honestly. They could have ask Night or Chi to train them, I don't see why they asked me. I'm not great at leading people, more of an independent person." Soon, I started to get depressed. (Not after, what happened to the my tribe). I clenched my fist and Evia, noticed it.

"Hey stop, clenching your fist like that. You're going to bruise your hands." I noticed what I was doing, and stop right away.

"Its my personal business. You don't need to butt in about it!" I shouted at her. I still remembered that distant memory... the destruction of my tribe. Thinking about it, makes me want to holler at the moon. Showing my hatred to the people that destroyed my tribe. I snapped out of it, when the king appeared in front of me.

"Mayumi? Are you alright?" He asked me. I replied, in a cool tone.

"Yeah, I fine your Majesty. Something you need?" He took out some documents and handed to me. When opening it, it showed pictures. Having their bodies brutally mutilated. It made me sick a bit. "What is this?"

"A week ago, I sent a units of guards to fix the seal of Feita temple. Which keep the curse monsters from destroying Velder and Hamel. However a few days later, after sending them. Only one came back barely alive all bruised up. Alerting me about this." I took a guess, on what he has to say.

"Let me guess, you want me to find the source, thats wiped out the units of soldiers, neutralize it, and report back knowing its okay?" He nodded his head. "Alright, this will be a snap." Just as I was about to leave, he stopped me.

"Wait, I don't want you to go one-ma...woman army and take on whatever the hecks killed my troops. I heard Night's brother Eden. Is currently residing in Velder. I want you to team up with him and work together to get rid of the source."

"I rather do this alone your lordship. I'm pretty strong by myself." He countered my speech.

"Yes, but Eden. Has been training and lived in the Elven forest as a Night Saver. He'll be a good guide around Feita forest and a survivalist." Giving up, I simply accept to work with him. "I already notify him, about this so no need to explain to him. Meet him at the entrance to Velder." I nodded and left to Velder.

(Geez, why do I have to get paired up with Night's wannabe brother. I bet he's the same as Night. A Calm and Serene boy. I've heard of him, but I never actually saw him. Because I was training in the forest, and when I returned I had to head to Hamel immediately with Blaze.) I took a deep breath, as I rode my horse to Velder.

* * *

**~Day Later~**

* * *

It only took me a day. To get to Velder, which was pretty quick. Heading to the front entrance, I saw no one there. (Sigh, he should arrive any minute now). I decided to wait, for him. After, a while a figured appear. Holding a bow.

"Oi! Are you Mayumi?" He asked me, from afar.

"Yeah." He soon start to run towards me. When he finally got to me, he was panting heavily and was catching his breath. When he finally finished he stood up.

"Um... are you Eden?" I asked him. He gave a cheerful smile and replied.

"You bet, I'm Eden Harpingale(Note: Night and Eden, live in different places and have the last name of the person, of whoever took care of them. Ex. Night's last name is Hann, he was raised by Ara Hann. But, they are still blood-related brothers).

I looked at him, and tried to compare Night with him. The only, thing similar was his Hazel eyes. I started to doubt him, actually being Night's brother. But I didn't care, I just wanted to get the mission done and returned home as soon as possible.

"Well, whatever. I don't really care of your relation with Night. I just want to get the mission done."

"Man, thats a harsh response. Considering, you just met me." He looked at me, with doubt. I just continued ignoring him and began heading to Feita. As he was along with me.

"So Eden, considering we never met. I thought you were with Night, when you went to Velder. Where is he now?" I asked him. He started to have a glum look.

"Night, ran off with a girl...he left me." He said depressing. The girl? He must be talking about Mizuki, I wondered what she wanted with Night. We continued to talk and a while later, we were at the Feita Forest. We then heard a roar and a person screaming. Eden was the first react as he headed in the forest without thinking.

"Hey wait up!" I tried to catch with him. But I ended up losing him...I was alone, in the dark forest of Feita. I thought carefully, of where I was going hoping to find the path to Feita Temple. Passing a tree, I heard rustling. I went into a stance, where I was about to strike whatever was going to come out. When it popped out, I unsheathed my sword and strike. I immediately stopped on who it was.

"Hey, what's with you swinging your sword its just me." It was Eden, he was hanging upside down. Holding an armful of apples and eating it.

"Where were you?!" I got angry at him, for leaving me. He continued munching on the apple, as he talked to me.

"Ar, wer luking..."

"Please chew and swallow. Before speaking." I said to him. He swallowed his food and spoke.

"I was looking for where the voice was headed. But I lost its track and got hungry, so... I climbed up a tree and found some apples. Want some?" He handed me one of the apple.

"Yeah sure." I took one from his hand and began eating it. We sat next to the tree eating, he began to spoke.

"You know, I can tell you're feeling down lately." I began to spoke as well.

"What makes you say that?" He looked at my face, and spoke once more.

"Well you seemed down about something, it shows right on your face. Want to tell me what's bugging ya?" I looked away, and continued eating the apple.

"Nur ov yur..."

"Eh, looks who's talking on chewing before speaking." He smirked fiendishly. I realized what I did and immediately spoke with a pissed look.

"It's none of your business!" I shouted at him. He began chuckling about what I did and I felt embarrassed on what I done.

"Geez, you're like Night. Only your more fiendish than him." I mumbled.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

* * *

**Night's POV**

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Mizuki, noticed it and replied.

"They say, when you sneeze. Someone talking about you." She giggled a bit.

"You think so?" I looked confused. We were ready to leave to Elverna as everyone from Mizu we're saying their goodbyes. Her father appeared and gave his last farewell.

"Farewell dear daughter, you too Son-in-law." He gave a hearty smile. I simply laughed and scratched my head. Mizuki, then used the teleportation stone and we soon warped back to Elverna where we noticed a giant airship about to land.

"Wow, what is that?!" We both look in astonishment. We noticed someone waving their hands in the air.

"Oi! Night! Mizuki!" I recognize that person. It was Blaze! He looked somewhat different. He was wearing a uniform and had a different looking Nasod Arm. He landed the airship on a open area of the ground and stepped out of it. Where we then approached him.

"Blaze, what's up with the airship?!" I said with a surprised look. He gave me a big grin and laughed.

"Well funny story, but I'm now the commander of an elite group of nasods." We gave him a blank look for a bit. Before we shouted in surprise.

"Eh?! The commander!" Me and Mizuki said in sync.

"Yep. Hehe. So what have you guys been up to?" Both of us began to blush of his response.

"Um nothing happened!" I was the first to response.

"Yeah nothing at all!" Mizuki added in. He began to have a mischief look on his face.

"Ohhh, did something happen between you two while I was gone?" Soon everyone popped in.

"Yeah, what exactly happened you two." Chi had a coy smile on her face.

"Yeah tell us!" Sora joined in. Soon everybody began to tease us, and tried to get the answer out of us. The only who was not here was Mayumi, Yumi and...OH CRAP! I forgot.

"Hey did Mayumi, Yumi and Eden. Return yet?" I asked the group.

"Oh yeah, thats who I was forgetting." Blaze added.

"You left Mayumi back in Hamel?" Kosen Replied.

"It was by accident okay?! What about you Night, I'm sure you left your brother back at Velder!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Only because, Mizuki. Took me back to Mizu!" Everybody began to look with a blank look at my response. It lasted for a bit or minute or two. Until Mari broke the silence

"Did Night and Mizuki do it?" Me and Mizuki both responded in an instant.

"No we didn't!" Soon everybody, began to ask question.

"So what exactly happened at Mizu. You two?" Chi began to have a sly look.

"Nothing happen!" Mizuki began protesting with a flustered look.

"Then why were you at your hometown with Night?" Nyte started joining in.

"Its not like anything happened. My father wanted to talk to me and he let me bring one friend so I decided to go with Night." Mizuki replied. Everybody began to calm down.

"Aww, for a second there. I thought something interesting happen between you and Night like you two got engaged." Sora made a wild guess and we both reacted with a flushed look on her faces.

"Thats exactly, what just happened." I thought, I'm sure Mizuki thought of it too. Gee I wondered what my brothers up to?

* * *

**Mayumi's POV**

We finished up eating and we soon headed towards Feita. Where we noticed two men and they noticed us.

"Oh so you must be the two that the King sent?" A man with black hair, wearing glasses responded.

"Yes sir. We came to investigate the disappearance of all the soldiers from Hamel." I responded, the other man walked up to me holding his sword up his shoulder.

"Thanks for assisting us. I'm Lento and the other guy is Allegro. We heard that you guys are skilled at taking care of demons like these." I nodded my head. They began to walk towards a gate of some sort.

"This is the gate thats preventing the monsters from attacking Velder and Hamel. However the seal is going to break soon and we need to renew the seal. Or else, Velder going to be done for." Just as we were about to get closer. A group of glitter soldiers appeared and began to attack us. Me, Eden, and Lento began to attack them while Lento walked up to the gate and tried to seal it.

I began to dash across the glitters slicing them to pieces, using my twin swords. While Eden began used his hook to jump into the battle and slice them to bits using the bladed part of his bow while shooting arrows at them at close-range. Lento began to attack them using his sword and took them out with ease. It was an easy victory, as we began to wipe away their number one by one.

"Look out!" Eden shouted, I looked behind me and saw Dullahan behind me trying to swing its sword at me. Luckily I was barely able to dodge it and I immediately countered against it. Swinging my blades against its steel-plated body. It tried guarding, but I imbued my swords with the nature el to immobilize him with the seeds that were attached from my attacks with my sword. It trapped him in place and I then imbued my blades with lightning and cast thunder on the Headless Knight. Shocking it and causing it to fall down in pieces.

"Yes we got him!" Eden began cheering. I checked to see Lento progress with the seal and it was almost done.

"That was too easy." I smirked.

"Well, well...looks like they didn't stop you." A voice replied. I began to look around to where it came from and I noticed a silhouette sitting on a tree. She began to jump down and she looked at me with her sharp primal eyes.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of you myself."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm you. The other you, to be exact. I'm sure you met the other Nyte from your Nyte's wedding." She smirked.

"Then you must be from the Alter world." She nodded her head, with glee.

"You got it!" In an instant, she appeared in front of me and wolf claws appeared out of nowhere."

"I wouldn't move if I were you. Otherwise, I'll brutally beat you to death like a wolf." She smiled. I clenched my teeth on what would happen next. A arrow then shot her on her leg. Which gave me a chance to strike, I tried to hit her but she distances herself from me before I could hit her.

"Shit! Looks like I wasn't ready for that." She looked at Eden pointing his bow at her and began to smile.

"Well, you somehow look like Night in your own way. Perhaps are you his brother?" He nodded his head.

"Well then I guess I'll retreat for now. But I warn you, I'll shall be back." She was gone in an instant, the moment we blinked. What was that about. However it didn't matter now, because the seal was renewed and the Monsters of Feita were sealed in that temple.

"Great job, you two. Will report to King Chung about your work. You two can return home if you like." We nodded our head and said our farewells before we left back to Elverna.

"I've been meaning to ask you? When Night left you, did the girl who took him have Blue hair?" I asked Eden. He nodded his head. So it was Mizuki, I began to have a fiendish grin. I can't wait to tease Night and Mizuki when I get back home.

I felt a little better after that mission. It somehow calm my dying **Agony** I had for a long time.

* * *

**To be Continued**

**Leave a Suggestion if you like :D**


End file.
